The Real Deal
by Ellen-Thalia
Summary: After GG2. Cammie comes home from nabraska early and is wandering around the mansion and going into Roseville now and then but when mr solomon gets a call that stops she must find out if she can make it when lives dependon her. Please R&R I LOVE REVIEWS!
1. Early Homecoming

Early homecoming

Cammie POV

"Cammie dear?" Grandma Morgan called up to me. I was in my bedroom on the Morgan Ranch in Nebraska it was three weeks and 2 days into summer vacation. Three weeks and 6 days since _they_ left, but it wasn't _them _that I found myself thinking about when I was sitting, doing nothing; no it was _him_. I shook my head to escape that train of thought. I so have to get a hold on myself!

"Coming Grandma!" I called back and clicked on the internet icon on my laptop, I seriously needed to convince my grandparents to get a half decent internet server; dial up takes _forever!_ By the time I finished whatever Grandma Morgan wanted me to do it might just have loaded up.

I ran down the stairs and found her sitting at the kitchen table "Sit down sweetie" she said. I sat. I was confused; we only sat down and talked to each other at mealtimes and in the first few days of my visit, so what was this about "you know that Grandpa hasn't been feeling too well. Well the cold is turning into a bad case of the flu." I knew that, so where was this going? "We don't want you to be sick when you are on vacation so we've called your mom and although she has a lot of work to do she says it would be better if you went back to the mansion."

"Okay" I said not being to bothered but I didn't need to be coddled "When do I leave?"

"Well your mom said to let you find a ticket online for as soon as possible."

"Okay, I started loading the internet just before I came down so if I spend ten minutes making a sandwich and another ten eating it, I'll only have to sit and wait for half an hour." I smiled and walked over to the fridge. Was that hint to obvious?

When I went back to my room, the internet had been loading for sixteen minutes and forty-seven seconds; it was only thirty-two percent loaded! I sat on my bed and fell backwards.

I don't know how long it was before I fell asleep but when I did I began, whether I wanted to or not, to dream...of _him. _We were sitting on a bench which was a quarter of a mile outside Roseville, on the road that leads to the Gallagher Academy. We weren't talking, we weren't even looking at each other but I was comfortable in the silence.

Well that wasn't normal for the two of us. I turned to face him, I opened my mouth to say something but he put his finger against my lips "Gallagher Girl, trust me." He looked serious but then he stood, pulled me to my feet and covered my eyes, automatically started to defend myself but he countered my first move, ruining my attempts at flipping him. He moved one of his hands so it covered both my eyes. He put his other arm around my waste and pulled me back into him, he lent down and whispered in my ear "Don't attack me, it'll ruin the whole thing" I could see him smirking even with my eyes covered and faceng the opposite direction. Inodded and we started to walk after three minutes and twelve seconds he stopped suddenly, I was so close to him that I felt his heart start to beat in panic!

I woke with a start, UGH! I HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!! I thought. I got up and walked over to the laptop the internet was loaded so I went to a search engine and typed _last minute flights to Virginia_. After looking at a few sites I found a cheap flight for the next evening. I called to Grandma Morgan and she said it was fine so I emailed the link to my mom. Eight minutes and twenty seconds later I got an email from mom saying the flight was booked and that she would see me soon. So I started packing.

The stuff I took with me to the ranch all fit in one backpack; I came every school break so I had clothes here, that task only took me three minutes. In twenty-nine hours I would be home that put a smile on my face.


	2. The Call

**Thank to those who reviewed my first chapter. :) This one is a lot longer, I suppose half of it should have beenin the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

The Call

Cammie POV

I walked through the airport looking for my mom or Bubble Gum Guard; it's normally him that picks me up if mom can't. I did not expect to see Joe Solomon standing there waiting for me.

"Hi Mr Solomon"

"Hello Ms Morgan. Nice time with your grandparents?"

I shrugged "Yeah" I wondered why he was calling me _Ms Morgan,_ during the school year when we're in my mom's office, unless it is serious or about school, he calls me Cammie, so why the formality now?

"Good." He motioned for us to start walking, "How is your Grandpa?"

"He's a bit out of it, but it'll pass. It's just the flu." Mr Solomon nodded and we walked out of the airport in silence.

When we were in the car park we stopped at a black Mercedes, it was an expensive car but it wasn't too ostentatious.

"You want to drive Cam?" he asked I was shocked but he was my covops teacher, I had to keep it out of my face (especially as he was expecting it)

"No thanks," he wasn't expecting that answer, "Sixty percent of driving advertisements say 'don't drive tiered' and I'm shattered."

He smiled, "Okay kiddo" it was weird him calling me that two minutes after he was being formal.

I got in the front seat and we started driving back to school. The airport was a thirty-nine minute drive and I had no idea how to break the silence, so I stared out the window.

"You can some music on if you want. As long as it's not local radio." Now I had paid attention in the first class I'd had with Mr S, so as soon as I'd got in the car I had noticed things. Things like the fact that there was no dust or rubbish or crumbs in there, the glove box had a finger print scanner and the rear view mirror had scanned his retinas before he started the engine. And the empty cd case in the pocket on the passenger door. So I turned the cd player on, it was 70s rock, not my favourite thing to listen to but I had always liked it. Solomon had taste.

Joe POV

When I picked Cammie up from the airport I saw the smallest hint of surprise when she saw me, it was gone in less than half a second; she was learning to hide emotion well. I made small talk with her and she seemed comfortable enough with me there. I was shocked when she turned down the chance to drive us back to Gallagher. I knew for a fact the her father had taught her to drive when she was young and she loved it.

"Sixty percent of driving advertisements say 'don't drive tiered' and I'm shattered." She explained I smiled at her, trying to work out if she was telling the complete truth or if she was just trying to surprise me, she was just like her dad.

"Okay kiddo" I said. We got into the car and took a one second glace around the car, I wondered how much she noticed. After seven minutes I told her she could put some music on, it was mostly to make her more comfortable in the silence but I was also testing her; I wanted to see if she had noticed the cd and if she was curious about my music tasted; the box was blank. The answer to both was yes and she quickly relaxed to the music.

Cammie POV

The ride was pleasant. When we got home mom was waiting on the drive. I got out the car and walked over to her, she hugged me and asked how I was "You don't feel sick do you sweetie?" she asked putting her hand on my forehead.

"Mom I'm fine." I assured her.

"You're sure?"

"Rachael, she doesn't need coddling." Mr Solomon said. I smiled as him gratefully and he smiled back.

"Okay sweetie. I've got to go to a meeting, you going to be okay on your own?"

"Sure. I always am."

"I'll keep an eye on her" Mr S said. Great I thought.

"Okay see you later kiddo" mom said and she walk to the helicopter that had risen from beneath the drive while we were talking. We waved her off then Mr Solomon handed me my backpack. I thanked him and we walked into the mansion, him going towards his office and me going towards the kitchen, I was starving!

I made myself a cheese and ham sandwich. I ate it and then slipped into a passage which opened by me pushing a stone which was just behind the fridge. I quite liked this passageway; as long as you knew where to go, and in some cases had some rappel-a-cord, you could get to half of the other hidden corridors in the mansion, but not all of my favourites.

I didn't have any rappel-a-cord with me but I wanted a passage to the library, and to get to that corridor I would normally rappel eight feet to a wooden beam, then walk along that beam for a hundred meters and jump to the corridor tow and a half meters to the left, easy. It was going to be harder today, the wall was relatively easy to climb but the hand holds were far apart so it got you breathing heavy.

After I got to the library I slipped into another passage, I wasn't going anywhere in particular, I was just wondering but after five minutes I heard a phone ring, I looked through the airbrick into the office of Joe Solomon.

"Solomon." He answered, "What is the objective?" was he being asked on a mission? "Alone?" he paused, waiting for an answer. When he got it his face changed. It looked like he was surprised and worried about a decision. "When will you need to know?" pause, "We will be there in ten days." He hung up and went to his computer; I walked around to the other side of the room so I would be able to see what he was doing. He was looking at the list of students he had taught, Gallagher Girls...and Blackthorn Boys.

Joe POV

I was in my office studying a student file; it was Macey McHenry's. Rachael had left it to me to decide whether or not she should be in covops next year, most of her classes were eighth grade still but she was excelling fast and had a hand in helping the sophomores with their final. I wrote a memo

_Ms McHenry will attend covert operations with the sophomore class next semester. If she excels and wishes to continue that trail of study after that semester I will offer her a place in the junior class with the students her own age._

Just as I closed the file the phone rang, "Solomon" I answered.

"Joe Solomon this is the deputy director of operations for the CIA. We need you for a mission."

"What is the objective?" I asked, it must be important because this time last year I told the director that I was semi retiring after the last mission they gave me, they didn't object because they wanted good agents teaching their future agents.

"Teenagers are being kidnapped from a small town on the edge of DC. We need you to find out why, who is responsible and get the teens back. Hopefully they are still alive."

I felt like there was something more so I asked "Alone?"

"No we need two others. We need people in the school to which all the victims attend. We need your best student from The Gallagher Academy, and your best student from the Blackthorn Institute."

I felt my face pale slightly I had to choose two of my students to go into the field, to risk their lives before they were fully trained! "When will you need to know?"

"I want you to email me the student files as soon as you have decided. I need to know as soon as possible and I want to brief the three of you in ten days time, no later."

"We Will be there in ten days," I told him, and then I hung up. I was worried about this. I walked over to my computer and brought up a list of all my students from both schools. I already knew who best student from Gallagher was, I had a few ideas about Blackthorn, but could I bring myself to send her in?

* * *

**So what do you think? Any ideas for what comes next? What do you want to come next? Constuctive critism welcomed. Review please!**

**(Oh by the way I've never beento good at spelling so forgive me if there is any mistakes. Love you guys)**


	3. Decisions

**Thanks to every one that reviewed so far keep them coming. And a special thanks to sweetbutlethal your review was great so I'll keep it in mind ;-)**

**Sread this chapter and tell me what you think. This one is mostly centered around Joe. so enjoy...well hopefully**

* * *

Decisions

Cammie POV

I was sitting in one of my favourite window seats thinking about what I saw and heard earlier. It sounded like he was being offered a mission, and that's not too weird; I mean he is only _semi_ retired and it _is _summer vacation so the CIA would know he is available. It makes perfect sense that Mr Solomon would be considered now. He was one of the best.

Even though I knew all that was perfectly logical straight away I kept thinking it until I couldn't take it anymore. Then I thought about what was really bothering me: he said 'W_e_ will be there' not _'I_ will be there' and then the list. It wasn't like he was looking at his list of allies whom he could take. It was a list with all of us on it, Me, Bex, Tina, Courtney, Mick, Anna, Grant...and Zach. Why was he looking at that after wards? I shook my head; there was a student file on the desk when he got the call. He was doing school work before the call, he has been a spy for about nineteen years, getting missions was no big deal to him so he carried on what he was doing. That was just as logical as the timing of his mission, so I would have believed it...if it hadn't been for the look on his face, if he knew I was there is face would have been an emotionless mask but there was no need to hide his feelings when he was alone. But he wasn't alone like he thought, I had seen that look.

I went from comfortably slouching to sitting bolt up right...whatever was said on that phone had something to do with us!

"Cam? Can you come to my office please?" my mom called.

"Sure I'll be right there." I wiped the worry from my face and headed for the hall of history as if I'd been reading the secrets of Mt Rushmore (I was reading it at the ranch) all afternoon.

I was walking towards my mom's open door as she called "Come on in kiddo"

"Hey mom. Mr Solomon." It wasn't a shock to see him there, he was probably telling her about the call. Oh no is that why she called me? Are they going to tell me what it has to do with the schools? It took all my effort not to let this show on my face; if it did then I would be majorly busted for eavesdropping.

"Me and Joe were just saying that we don't feel like cooking," well that was a relief, A, because it was something a normal mom would say to a normal daughter, completely unmission related. And B, because my dad always said that the most dangerous thing about my mother was her cooking (and it was only a very slight exaggeration), "So he was going to get a take out for us."

"Oh that's okay," I cut in, "I was about to go make something anyway." I was only half lying, I wasn't about to go down to the kitchen but I had decided to make spaghetti for dinner in a little while.

"Don't bother with that sweetie, you only got back this morning. I called you down to ask if you wanted Pizza or Chinese. You can cook tomorrow."

"Chinese sounds good."

So Mr Solomon went to get the dinner and I got some plates and cutlery from the kitchen.

Joe POV

When we finished eating I told Rachael to lie down.

"Don't be silly, I've got to get all this cleared up" she said

"Mom you look really tired. Go to bed, I'll do this." Cammie put in

"Are you sure?" miss stubborn asked

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Cammie shrugged

"And I'll help her with the dishes" she smiled at me gratefully, she hated doing dishes so had her dad, she's so like him...

"Okay I'll see the two of you in the morning." She kissed Cammie's head as she left the room and the two of us started to clear the table.

While we were clearing up the silence started to overwhelm me "So, I hope you're not too disappointed about coming back to school early."

"It's no biggie." Was all she said so I just nodded and dried the plates as she washed them. I opened my mouth to talk to her about the mission I had to consider for her but thought better of it, she liked covops too much. If I told her she would probably want to go, I don't know what Rachael would think of her going, she didn't look to happy when I told her students were going to have to come on a mission. If Cammie was going I don't know how she would react. But Cammie was the best, I couldn't not ask her just because there was a personal connection, if I did then I would be putting another girl in there, she would be in even more danger because she wouldn't be as capable of handling it.

"...Earth to Joe Solomon!" Cammie was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I shook my head "Sorry Cams; lost in thought." She nodded and handed me the last plate while she put the stack away. "Thanks for helping out Cam, your mom's had a long day.

"No problem," she said, "Night Mr Solomon."

"Cammie," I called to her as she was walking out, she turned, "It's not school time. I've been a family friend longer than I've been your teacher. You can drop the formality."

She smiled "Good night Joe"

"Night Cams," I smiled back.

Cammie POV

It was strange Clearing up with Mr S; half of the time the silence was comfortable, and the other half it was unbearable. At one point he looked like he was going to tell me something, I braced myself for the story behind the phone call, but then he changed his mind. The rest of the time he was staring into space.

I wiped the last of the plates and held it out to him but he didn't take it, "Mr Solomon...Mr Solomon could you dry this please?" he didn't answer so I snapped my fingers right in front of his face a few times as I said "Earth to Joe Solomon!"

It got his attention and he said "Sorry Cams; lost in thought." I nodded wondering if he was going to share, confused as to whether I wanted him to. "Thanks for helping out Cam, your mom's had a long day. He said

"No problem," I replied, "Night Mr Solomon."

"Cammie," he called as I was leaving. I turned and he said, "It's not school time, I've been a family friend longer than I've been your teacher. You can drop the formality."

I smiled. It was one of those moments that occasionally occur; a moment when I don't see my teacher, I see my father's friend. I hadn't realised until now that he wanted to be a friend to me as well, "Good night Joe"

"Night Cams," he smiled back.

Joe POV

So I know I'm taking Cammie with me, I have her file in the email awaiting her partner's. Zach was the only person who had ever beaten Cammie, but would it be smart to put the two of them together after all that happened last semester? I searched through the Blackthorn files to find the boys who performed as well or better than him - there were only as wells - I looked through all the files and decided who would be coming. I sent the email - hoping I wouldn't regret the files I put in it.

Two hours later I got an email it read:

_Approved. Call the agents and have them come to Virginia. Don't tell them why. When they get there explain what I told you on the phone and if they accept keep them at the Gallagher Academy until you all meet me in 10 days time._

There was no changing my mind now. I got the cell phone number for the third _agent_ of this mission and called it "Hello?"

"It's Joe Solomon."

"Mr Solomon? Why are you calling me?"

" Listen, I've booked you a plane ticket to Virginia for tomorrow. I can't tell you why yet but I'll pick you up at the airport and take you to a B&B for the first few days. Once I've sorted a few things out you can stay at the mansion. Okay?"

"I guess. When's my Flight?"

"8:30pm. Pack for a week. Necessities only. See you soon."

"Yeah See you." I hung up.

* * *

**I don't know why I'm keeping the suspence up still, I geuss it's kinda my thing. It _might_ be revealed next chapeter, _might. _Anyway, review with your thoughts, likes, dislikes, constuctive critism and any ideas for the future (I mean that seriously. I only have this story planned in my head so far and when that ends chapters are gonna come much slower. SO BOMBARD ME WITH IDEAS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) keep a look out for the next chapter.**

**luv you guys xxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Revelations

**Hiya, thanks for all the reviews. Now I've got some bad news: I'm going away for a week and my mother won't let me bring my laptop, I know, evil right? So I won't be able to put any more chapters up for a week.**

**So this is quite along chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews when I get back.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Revelations

Cammie POV

I've been home for two days. Two days I've been wondering about that call. Yet I know nothing! Yeah I'm a great spy aren't I. But you can't be too hard on me; I mean there were only two other people in the mansion, one of them was a definite subject, and the other possibly knew more than she was letting on. With no-one else here I had no cover!

So I'm sitting on my bed doing nothing about it. I decided to email the girls to keep my mind occupied.

_To: macey_fashion__

_From: _

_Hey Mace. How's the campaign going (I've got a feeling that I might regret asking that LLC)_

_Well Grandpa Morgan is sick so I'm back at school with my mom and Mr Solomon. I'm thinking of going into town tomorrow and spending all those gift cards you got me for my birthday and Christmas. Hope you're enjoying _

That's when there was a knock on my dorm door. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's Joe. Can I talk to you for a sec Cams?"

"Sure." I didn't get my hopes up for him explaining the call; that had happened to many times over the last few days for me to keep hoping. So he walked in and I gestured for him to sit on the chair across the room while I sat up. "What's up?"

"Well, the day you got back I got a phone call" Oh my God! He was telling me, I kept my face blank "...from the deputy director of operations at the CIA." He looked at me, I let a small amount of surprise show, even though I had suspected this, he expected me to be surprised.

"Oh, do they need you for a mission?" I asked maintaining my cover

"Well yes, but that's not all." I put a confused look on, "This mission is one no agent can do alone. He asked me to get the best student from Gallagher and Blackthorn here so they could come with me."

"So why are you telling me, that is probably classified right?"

"It is classified, to those not involved. Cam you're the best future agent at the Academy. I have to take you, if you accept it."

I was honestly shocked "But...Surely the best Gallagher Girl would be one of the girls going into their junior year after the summer!"

"They have studied more than you but that doesn't make them better. Will you come?"

I was in a state of shock. This was Joe Solomon, a man that has never even told me 'well done' saying I was the best in the school and asking me to go on a mission with him! Too weird. Was I ready for a mission? I thought back to two semesters ago, it was just after my covops final, when everyone had found out about Josh.

_I sat in my mom's office with her and Joe and he said "That wasn't your mom in you – that was your dad. He always said you were going to be good." He pause for a second and a half, "Cammie, I think I've been pretty hard on you this semester," well that was an understatement, "You know why? I've already lost one member of the Morgan family I care about. So I'd give anything for you never to come into my classroom again."_

Remembering that I knew that this was a big decision for him and that part of him wanted me to say no. I glanced at him and saw his emotionless face. I could tell that he was glad I wasn't saying yes straight away. I also knew that he wouldn't be offering me this if he didn't truly believe that I was ready. We had been sitting in silence for twelve minutes when I finally said, "I'll go. What's the mission?"

"I can't tell you yet, you'll have to wait for the Blackthorn student to get here, and then I'll tell you. And if you want to back out when you hear it no one is stopping you." He was very serious. I nodded and he got up to leave.

"Joe?" he turned, "Who is the Blackthorn boy coming?"

"You will meet him the day after tomorrow. What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked but I was sure he had already seen it on my computer screen.

"Just going into town. Why?"

He chucked me his car keys. "I know you like the car Cam and you can't carry all your shopping two miles back here can you."

I smiled gratefully; it was a nice car. "And what about that scanner in the rear view mirror that lets you start the engine?"

"You are the only other person it will let drive." I thought that was pretty cool.

Joe POV

I have mixed emotions about Cammie agreeing; on the bright side I had a good team with me and I didn't have to put a less capable agent in there but on the down side I could lose another Morgan I care about, I don't think she remembers that I spent her first three Christmases with them and visited from time to time, she called me Uncle Joe back then, I miss her not knowing the truth. She was so happy when she was young and ignorant, playing with me and her dad. But when she was four she started asking about her parents being away and they had to tell her, too young to carry a secret like that, I visited only once afterwards. Then I got a long term assignment and it didn't feel right going back afterwards. Another possible down side to her agreement is...I have no idea how she will react to her partner.

Cammie POV

I woke up to see my alarm shining 7:23am. It was early for me to be up but I didn't want to go back to sleep. I jumped out of bed and had a long hot shower. When I was done with that put my bath robe on and used my face scrub (my mom swears I'll have her perfect skin once my hormones and my pores call a seize fire) and then got dressed in a pair on stretch jeans and a plain blue tee. I went down stairs and ate a bowl of fruit loops.

By this time it was 9:07am.

"Mom, I'm going into town for the day. That alright?" I was standing in her office doorway while she was sat at her desk sorting files.

"Sure sweetie, do you want some money?"

"No it's alright. I've got my birthday money and all the gift cards Macey got me for my birthday and Christmas."

"So it's a shopping spree."

"Kind of yeah."

"Well have fun." I nodded and started walking towards the main entrance.

Joe was coming out of the grand hall he smiled at me, "Are you sure you want to trust me with your car?" I asked only half joking.

"You passed Drivers' Ed with flying colours Cam, I'm not worried." Well I geuss he did have a point there.

"See you later."

When I got into the town it wasn't too busy I went to Starbucks and ordered a coffee and a chocolate chip cookie. After that I started looking around a few shops, I brought some lip gloss and concealer in the first and just browsed in a few shops not really seeing anything I wanted to buy.

After an hour and a half I saw a nice track suit, it was cute but was something you could run in as well I brought it and then proceeded to window shop for seven minutes and four seconds. Then I was walking down a road where the new boxing gym had just opened. That's when I saw...Zach.

Zach POV

This was weird. Solomon calls me out of the blue and tells me I need to come to Roseville, then rather than taking me to the huge mansion he lives and works at he puts me in pokey little B&B saying "Stay here and treat it like a vacation for a few days, then I'll come get you." It made no sense!

Anyway I was making the most of being away from school, as I came out of the B&B and stepped into the square I half hoped I would see Cammie, then I shook my head, she stayed with her grandparents during the school breaks. On the way back from the airport we had passed a new boxing gym, I was getting bored in my so I decided to check it out. I didn't need gloves so I didn't have any but I couldn't not use any in public so I would just have to rent some from there, no big deal, I had the money.

Cammie POV

I was about to just go over and talk to him but then I got a better idea. He was going into the gym so I waited five minutes than followed him in. I rented some gloves from the counter and changed into the tracksuit I had just brought.

When I walked into the room the smell of sweat hit me. The place was full of teenage guys and blokes in their twenties, I looked at Zach, his back was to me as he was punching one of the bags rhythmically. I walked passed him and hoped he wouldn't notice me, he didn't, then I started beating my own bag and waited.

Seventeen minutes later a trainer announced there was going to be a bag battle (basically to boxers either side of a bag and you box the bag until it knocks your opponent over) and he wanted two fighters.

" I'm up for it." Zach said just as I expected.

I put on a thick New York accent so that he wouldn't recognise my voice and I said, "I'll give it a go" some of the other guys snickered at a girl trying to beat a guy who, I had to admit, looked pretty strong. But I just adjusted my head gear so that it was tighter and he couldn't see enough of my face to recognise me. Then I took my place on the other side of the bag.

"Round one begin!" the trainer announced, and I give the crowd what they expected, a girl who had no chance. After a minute I let Zach win the round, he had no idea it was me. Ha ha.

"Boxer 1 wins the first round. Round two begin!"

This time though I didn't go so easy on him, I still didn't use my full strength but I fought like I had a year or two of experience. The two of us battled for six minutes, all the while they were cheering for Zach, then I surprised him and spun the bag so it knocked him flying, I felt kind of sorry for him.

"Boxer 2 wins round 2, tie. Round three begin!"

To start I played like I had in the last round but after four and a half minutes of the sexist guys cheering Zach on it started to annoy me and I stepped up my game.

"Come on! You can beat her easy! She's a girl! She hits like a girl!" the guys started to shout, this was my time.

I dropped the accent and said "Not like the girls you know. Right Zach?"

He froze recognizing my voice it hit the bag lightly so I wouldn't beat him yet "Cam?" he asked quietly, not touching the bag accept when it hit it gloves from me punching.

In that moment I punched the bag, _hard_. It hit him right in the gut and he fell to the ground. I grabbed the bag to stop it swinging and ignored the trainer announcing that I'd won.

I stepped around the bag, I took my head gear off and quietly said, "Hey Blackthorn Boy"

"Cam? why are you here?" he whispered

I took off my gloves and put them on the floor. Then I pulled him to his feet "I should be asking you that. Get changed, I need to talked to you." With that I got my gloves up off the mat, pushed Zach in the direction of the men's changing rooms and went to the women's myself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I want to read some _LONG_ reviews with your ideas in them when I am reunited with my laptop.**

**I will try to put another chapter on tonight but my brother finally is moving out so I have to help the idiot get sorted. If I get enough time to write a chapter then I will pulish it later.**

**luv you guys xxx.**


	5. The ‘Why Are You Here?’s

**Okay now I mean it there is noway I can get another chapter on before I go so enjoy this enough for a week**

* * *

The 'Why Are You Here?'s

Zach POV

This is so weird! Cammie isn't normally here, not that I'm not thrilled to see her or anything but it's just strange that the first thing I thought of when was 'I wonder if I'll see Cammie? No she won't still be at the school.'

I mean I was already weirded out by the fact that Solomon brought me here, what _was_ his reason anyway? Did Cammie know?

Well there's only one way to find out. I walked out of the changing rooms, handed my gloves back and walked outside. She was waiting for me, SHe looked so cute!

Cammie POV

I waited for Zach outside the gym. When he came out I looked at him for a few seconds, had I forgot how cute he was or had he just grown cuter over the past two weeks? I blinked away that thought and nodded towards the practically empty end of the street so that he would follow me.

When we got to the end of the street I slowed down so that we were level with each other, "Did he call you here?" I was pretty sure of the answer but I needed confirmation. When Zach didn't answer I looked over at him, he was staring at me! I ignored that little fact and tried again, "Zach! Look it was fun beating the crap out of you but I'm not eager to do it again! Did Mr Solomon call you here to Roseville?"

"Um, yeah but why are you here?"

"I live here Zach! Anyway di-"

He cut me off "But I thought you stayed in Nebraska in the breaks from school."

"How did you know that?"

"Spy." He said pointing at himself. When I rolled my eyes he smirked that smirk I had come to know. He was his same old self again.

"My Grandpa's sick. Anyway, did he tell you why you had to come?"

"No. It's been bugging me, I almost snuck up to Gallagher to find out! Do you know?"

"Sort of. Come on."

I lead him to the back street where I had parked the car and pressed the button on the key to unlock it "Get in." I told him as I put my few bags in the trunk.

I went round to the driver's side and saw that Zach had got it there, this would be funny. "Nice ride Gallagher Girl" he said when I opened the door.

I looked at him expectantly knowing full well that he wouldn't get out, "Why are you on this side?"

"I'll drive." He stated sounding all innocent.

I stared at him for a few second then sighed "Fine!"

I gave him the key and he tried to start the car, obviously it wouldn't, "errrm, I think there's something wrong with your car."

I smiled "Look in the rear view mirror," he gave me a funny look and then obeyed, the rim tuned red, denying him access, "I don't think the car likes you."

He got out and started to walk round the car, just as I was about to get in he grabbed my arm, I turned my head to look at him and he pulled me close, "I've missed you Gallagher Girl." He whispered. Then our lips touched. The kiss lasted less than a second; I wouldn't let myself get pulled in like that.

I looked in to his gorgeous eyes, our faces were so close, less than a centimetre apart ... "Just get in the car Zach." I ordered. I unwrapped his arms from around my waist and got in to the car. I looked at the passenger door until he climbed through it. Then I looked in the rear view mirror and watched as the rim turned green. I started the car and threw a smug smirk in his direction.

We were half way to the school when Zach decided to speak, "This is a really good car you got. How did you manage to get your hands on it?"

"It's not mine." He looked at me as if to say _who the hell did you steel this off then!_ "A friend lent it to me Zach!" I exclaimed. I looked at Bubble gum guard and he opened the gate for me. Then I pulled up on the school drive.

"So you said you knew why I was here, care to share?" Zach asked.

"I don't know all of it, so I want to see what he's gonna give me... or us which ever happens." I don't think he quite understood but he followed me up the steps to the double door entrance, "Stay out of sight. Behind the edge of the door." He raised his eyebrows but did as he was told, I kind of liked him listening to me. Just before I walked in I warned him, "Oh, and you may want to cover your ears." I slowly walked through the doors and stopped when I was in the middle of the foyer, "JOE!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"What's wrong?!" He asked very anxiously and looking worried. He was running down the stairs as if he had been in his office.

I yelled, "Why didn't you tell me it was HIM!!!?"

His face changed as he realised what was going on, he looked relieved and a bit scared at the same time, "Cam, how did you find out?"

"That does NOT answer my question!" I took a deep breath as if I was trying to calm myself, but I was actually having a lot of fun, "But since you asked, Zach!"

He came out from behind the door, "Err ... hi Mr Solomon, you should know that Cammie isn't the best person to annoy."

"Cams listen to me." Joe answered putting his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes, "I didn't know how you would react to him coming with us and I wanted you to think hard about this and not just make your decision based in Zach."

I looked away from him, he was still looking at me. My eyes met Zach's and spy training or not we couldn't help it. We burst out laughing.

What just happened dawned on Joe, "Cameron Morgan." He said in a voice which was annoyed but saw the humour in what was going on.

"Sorry Joe. I couldn't resist." I laughed, I took a breath to stop and just smiled mischievously at him, he smiled back shaking his head.

Zach was still laughing so he took a deep breath then said, "Well that was quite a show Gallagher Girl, but could the two of you please tell me why I'm here now?"

"You didn't tell him?" Joe asked me.

"That's your job."

That's when my mom came down, "Joe!" she sounded like she was trying very hard to control her anger, "Pleased tell me I am reading this wrong!" me and Joe shared a worried look, "SHE IS NOT GOING!!" my mother all but screamed. She turned and ran back up the stairs.

"You didn't tell her you picked me yet, did you?" I said as we all stared after her.

"I was going to tonight, but it seems everything is being brought forward now. Go after her, I will put Zach out of his misery."

I nodded and started walking up the stairs, I could tell without looking at him that Zach was confused, so I turned and said, "Brace yourself." And then ran after my mother.

Zach POV

I was nothing if not confused. When we got to the mansion Cammie put on a show of anger to wind Solomon up. It was fun but didn't give me answers, what it did show was how close the two of them had become in just two weeks since I left.

Anyway Mrs Morgan was annoyed, whatever was going on she hadn't been told the whole story either.

Cammie went after her, "Brace yourself." she told me as she left.

Solomon nodded his head towards the grand hall and I followed him in. "Hungry Zach?" he asked

"Not really."

"Straight to the point then I suppose."

"Please

"Sit." I sat and he lent against the opposite table. "Two days ago I got a call saying I was needed for a mission. Also I needed to pick my best student from Blackthorn and my best student from Gallagher to go with me. Those students are you and Cammie."

"So that's why Cam's back. Her Grandpa isn't really sick?"

"Oh he is ill. Cams was already back when I got the call. I'll go make you a sandwich and you can think about it, this shouldn't be a rush decision. I'll get your old dorm made up for you and check you out of the B&B." With that he left, three minutes later he put a chicken sandwich on the table and left me there.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. So review. Tell me some of your ideas/predictions.**

**I will try to get some of tyhe next chapter written on the way so you will have as short a wait as possible**

**luv you guys**

**luv Thalia xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**PS please please please start writing long reviews, I really want to know what you guys think, thanks to soccergirl who has been doing that.**


	6. More Decisions

**Hi my loyal readers. How's it going. Okay so this would have been on hours ago but there was a problem with the site so I couldn't upload anything. :) Any way here it is I hope you like it. there will be another shortly cuz i wrote quite a lot when I was on holiday so I just got to type it up and think of a chapter name.**

**Thanks again to soccergirl for the review. I also tried to reply to your PM but you disabled it so my favs are on my profile, i recommend any of then as well as the alex rider serise.**

**Thanks to DiVaGiRl13 for great reviews of every chapter. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this one.**

**I keep forgetting to put this on but I am not Ally Carter and I do not own the Gallagher Girls series or any of the characters so far. only the plot.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

More Decisions

Cammie POV

I followed my mom in to her office. She was standing behind the desk, with her back to me, staring out the window.

"Mom, can we talk?" She nodded and I sat down.

I didn't sit on the comfy leather sofa. I didn't sit in the window seat. I didn't because this wasn't going to be a conversation where mom puts her arm around me and asks how schools going. It was serious business – it had to be discussed seriously and businesslike. So I sat in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"You're not going." She said firmly as she turned to face me.

"Mom-"

"You're not going Cameron! And that's the end of it."

"Mom! Just hear me out!"

"For Christ's sakes Cam! This isn't child's play! There is more than a grade and your reputation depending on this! Lives are at stake!" She was making me angry and I started to forget all the respect that I had for my mother.

"I know all that!" I yelled at her (the last time I yelled at my mom I was seven and was angry at her for not telling me she and dad had to go on a mission). I stood up and put my hands on the edge of the desk and leaning forward just as she was doing. I didn't yell again. I just looked her in the eye and spoke seriously and firmly, "I know all of that. I know that this isn't a final where the disk will go back to school regardless of whether I get it. Like you said; Lives are at stake. That is why I have to do this. I didn't just jump at this without a second thought. I really thought hard about it. Two things convinced me: If I don't go then people _will_ die. And about half a year ago Joe said, right here, that he didn't want to loos another Morgan he cares about. I know that this wasn't an easy decision for him. I know that when he asked me part of him wanted me to say no. But I also know that he wouldn't ask me unless he truly believed I was ready."

We stood there staring at each other for eight minutes. Then Joe came in,

"Cam can you-" he saw us and stopped, "Oh, sorry I should have knocked. I just wanted to ask if you could get Zach's old room ready for him."

"I'll do it when I'm done here." I told him not taking my eyes from my mother's.

He left and I very quietly said, "If you don't think I'm capable than more than child's play why did you bring me here in the first place?"

Thirty seconds later she said, "I'm really proud of you Cam." She walked around her desk and hugged me, "But the three of us, me you and Joe, we all lost your dad and we don't want to loos you as well. Joe is as good as family. H e loves you as well. And I don't want you to grow up to quickly either.

"He was family once wasn't he?" she put her hands either side of my face and looked at me questioningly, "When I was young he used to come round. I called him 'Uncle Joe'"

"I didn't think you remembered that."

"I didn't really but sometimes he gets a look on his face and it seems kind of familiar and then last night I had a dream, accept it was a memory, of Christmas when I was two. He brought me my favourite porcelain doll-the one in my room. You told him it was too old for me –"

Then Joe walked in, "And I said 'Look at her Rachael. Cammie knows it's not a toy.'" I smiled and nodded

"When I got older I started to collect them. Most are in Nebraska but the one you brought is up stairs." He smiled at me, "I'll got sort Zach's room now."

"I'm going to check him out of the B&B."

The two of us left my mom in her office.

"Did you tell him?" I asked

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"I left him thinking about it."

After that I turned the corner and he went straight. I slipped into a passage way which took me to the east wing. I got I got the sheets from a cupboard and made a bed. Then I went to the grand hall, via another secret passage way, so I could talk to Zach.

Joe POV

I popped up to Rachael's office so I could ask Cam if she could get Zach's room sorted while I checked him out of the B&B. When I went in the tension was so thick that even I was un comfortable in it.

"Oh, sorry I should have knocked," I awkwardly said, "I just wanted to ask if you get Zach's room ready for him."

Cammie replied in an emotionless voice which worried me, "I'll do it when I'm done here."

The two of them were looking at each other – whenever I looked at Cams I saw how like her dad she was; his eyes, his hair, even his attitude and method of solving problems, there was only a slight difference in that. This was the first time I'd seen the Morgan girls look alike; the same determination in both of their eyes, the same passion for their arguments. They were both leaning forward with their hands on the edge of the desk. Their lips were pursed and they were staring directly into each other's eyes. I backed out of the room leaving the door open a crack so I would know when it was safe to re-enter the room – that's not just a figure of speech; either of them could kill me with any of the items on the desk.

Once I'd left I heard Cammie say something – it was quiet and muffled by the thick door so I didn't hear the words but from the sound of her voice she was taking this very maturely. I stepped forward to listen: silence again. After a moment I heard Rachael say, "I'm really proud of you Cam." I stepped back to give them some privacy.

When I went back up to the door Cam was talking about when I spent Christmas with them when she was two. I was glad she remembered when I was part of her family, L didn't know how it came up and I didn't care. I walked in and joined the reminiscing. I wanted to hug her, but I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so we just walked out together. She asked about Zach.

"I left him thinking about it." I told her. Then we went our separate ways – her towards the east wing and me towards the foyer.

Before I left I looked in the grand hall, Zach was still sitting there at the table, sandwich un touched. His chin was resting on his arms. I could only see half of his face but he looked like he was deep in thought. Good.

I walked out of the mansion and got in my car. The screen came out of the steering wheel to tell me what had happened in the car today. I saw that a stranger had tied to drive the car. I frowned and touched the icon to listen to the security recordings. Zach had tried to drive Cammie home. I stopped the recording and smiled – I bet Cam had fun with that situation.

Zach POV

About two minutes after Solomon left I got over the shock of being offered a real mission – wait, he said the CIA asked for the _best_ students. As in the best in the _school_ not the best in my class. I think I just got a COMPLEMENT off JOE SOLOMON! Is this even real?

Then I started wondering if I was ready, if I was good enough, 'because,' I thought, 'if I'm not and I take this, people are going to die.' I had no idea what I should do.

That's when Cammie appeared. That's when I saw her anyway. She was standing twelve meters away, watching me. I looked up and when our eyes met she smiled, I love her smile, and she came over and sat in the chair across from me.

"Eat it," she ordered pushing the sandwich towards me, "You'll be able to think clearer if you have some food in you." I nodded and started eating. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. A few moments later she emerged with a glass of water. I had almost finished the sandwich now, I shoved the last mouthful in before downing the water in one, "Thirsty much?" she asked with one raised eyebrow. She looked so cute! I smiled at her and she sat down again, this time in the chair next to me.

"So...Big news huh?" she said.

I nodded, "What did you decide?" I wondered out loud.

She considered the question for a moment, why did she need to consider? She either said 'yes' 'no' or she hasn't answered yet. No consideration needed."I don't want to tell you." She said at last. I gave her a look of confusion and annoyance so she explained herself, "Knowing my answer could influence your decision. This has to be your choice – no one else's." She was right. If I knew she was going I'd know she was going to be in danger. Also I knew that if anything happened to her, and I had turned down chance to be there to help her, I would never forgive myself.

"So you're not going to give me _any_ help?" I whined. She knew I was serious and she thought for a moment.

"Before I say anything," She started, choosing her words carefully, "you need to know that I'm not trying to convince you either way." I nodded and she said, "You are probably thinking 'Am I ready?'. Well Joe wouldn't offer this to you unless he's sure you are."

Well that was the question play on a loop in my brain. I thought it over for a while. When I was halfway to a decision I changed the subject.

"So what's with calling him Joe?"

"He's a friend of the family," she shrugged, "When there's no school there's no need to be formal."

We sat in silence for a minute before I said, "You wanna take a walk? I need to clear my head."

"Sure," she said and started getting up. I was a bit surprised that she agreed.

"Stop smirking at me Zach." She started walking towards the huge double doors so I got up and ran to catch up. When I did I slipped my hand into hers – she didn't let go. A month ago she hated me, but alot can change in a month, especially for a spy.

Cammie POV

We walked in silence for half an hour and it was the most comfortable I had ever been with him. A little over a fortnight ago I thought he was an enemy, I'd thought about how I wanted to trust him, to like him. A lot can change in a small amount of time. Now I could and did trust him ... and like him.

Joe POV

Fifty-eight minutes after I left Zach in the Grand Hall he knocked on my office door.

"Come in Zach."

"Mr Solomon, I've been thinking about what you said earlier." He was very confident in what he was saying.

"I should hope you have. Hard."

"Yes sir. And I want to do it. I want to come on the mission."

"Are you sure?" I asked looking him hard in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Okay, meet me in the library at 7:30 pm."

"Okay." He didn't leave, I looked up at him and he said, "Sir? What was Cammie's answer?"

"She didn't tell you?" I asked in surprise. I knew they had been talking.

"No. She said she didn't want to influence my decision."

I smiled, she's a smart girl, "Well It's not my place to say then." He nodded and then left.

I have the best team I could have and I'm sure that they can handle this. So why am I feeling anxious and guilty about it?

* * *

**So Joe is really out of character but that is because I want a differance between Cammie's-teacher-Mr-Solomon and Cammie's-friend-slash-uncle-Joe.**

**tell me if you dont like it. tell me if you do. If you want some Zammie moment then you will have to wait however long it takes me to type up, upload, edit and publish the next chapter.**

**Luv you guys luv thalia xxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Cammie Zach the Passageway and the Water

**Hey people. Thanks to all for the great reviews of the last chapter.**

**so I really want your opinion on this one. I particularly want to know what you think about Zach. Have I got his character right? If not how do I need to change him? Only you guys can tell me so review.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter and I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Cammie, Zach, the Passage Way and the Water

Cammie POV

I was sitting on my bed wondering what the mission could be when the door opened.

"How's it going Gallagher Girl?"

"You're in a better mood," I noticed, "decision made?"

"Yeah. I just told Solomon." I nodded knowing he expected me to ask what he said, "I asked him what your answer was."

"And he said?" I asked because I honestly didn't know if he would have told him.

"That it's not his place to say," he sounded like this had annoyed him, I smiled, "So what _was_ your answer?"

"What was yours?"

"I asked you first," he threw back with a smirk.

"What are we five years old all of a sudden?" I retorted. He was still smirking. At this point he was really starting to annoy me so I had to know if I was going to have to spend the rest of my summer with him. I sighed, "I agreed. You?"

"Me too." Well great (at the time I was thinking sarcastically... mostly).

He stood up and walked towards the door so I flopped back on my bed and closed my eyes. I didn't hear him leave. Instead I felt his warm breath on my ear as he whispered, "Did you miss me Gallagher Girl?"

His sudden closeness made me shiver but I couldn't let him see that he had that effect on me. So I summoned my inner Bexness (everyone has a part of them that is like Bex. You just have to know when to use it), I rolled so I was facing him. Our faces were an inch apart,

"Why would I have been missing you?" I said as if it was the stupidest thing he could suggest, "I've had two weeks of not having to guess what boys are thinking. It's been heaven!" He started to smirk. Then there was a knock at the door."

I sat up and called "Come in." Zach was still smirking at me when Joe walked in.

"Hey Cam. Zach." Zach did that half nod that boys seemed to do, "Sorry to bother you kids when you're catching up but there is a phone call for you Cammie."

"I'll be down in a minute."

Joe nodded, "My office phone," and he left. Who was phoning me? I hadn't got round to emailing the girls and telling them that I'm back because of the mission, so no one even knew I was here. And who would call Joe's office and not my mom's? While these thoughts were going through my mind I was acutely aware of Zach staring at me.

I got off my bed and went over to the desk. "Something else you wanted?" I asked as I picked up a pen and slid it into my pocket.

Zach (who was still crouched by my bed) stood up and walked over to the desk slowly. He stood beside me, "Yes," he was talking very quietly. He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him. It took all of my control not to shiver again, "I want to know if you missed me," there was still a smirk on his face.

"I just told you," I said, surprised that I could lie so smoothly while I was this nervous, "These last few weeks without you have been like heaven." I was looking innocently into his gorgeous eyes as I said it.

He leaned in slowly. He tilted my head towards him and gave me a soft kiss lasting less than a second.

"Your voice might tell me that but your lips beg to differ," he whispered his lips just millimetres from mine. He kissed me again. This time longer, his arms slid around my waist pulling me into him. I allowed my own arms to go up and wrap around his neck. I don't know how long the kiss lasted; for the first time in a long time I wasn't counting the seconds.

Eventually I stopped, "I have a phone call waiting for me."

I tried to pull away but he kept hold of me. He kissed me again and said, "Are you still telling me that you didn't miss me?" before he let me go.

I walked across the room and opened the door, "Well go on. Get out of my room." He smirked his signature smirk and left. Then I walked down to Joe's office.

"You took your time," Joe said as I walked in.

"Sorry. I was trying to get Zach out of my room without injuring him before the mission." I lied. Joe smiled briefly before getting up from his seat and gesturing towards the phone. I sat down and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is that Cammie?" The voice seemed familiar, one of the boys I thought.

"Yes. Who is this?" I asked kind of annoyed at myself for not remembering the name.

"It's Grant," how could I not have remembered his voice?! I mean he was one of Zach's best friends so naturally we had listened to many conversations between him and the other boys in their dorms. While I was internally kicking myself I wasn't answering so Grant said, "Err...from Blackthorn?"

"Oh...um...Hi how's it going Grant?"

"All good. So anyway I'm glad you're still at school. You're the only person I could think to call."

"About what?" I wondered, I mean why would Grant call _me_ I barely knew him.

"Well I've been trying to get hold of Zach, so have some of the guys, but we can't get in touch. I wondered if you had heard from him?"

"Why would I have heard from him?"

"Well...err..." he sounded like he didn't know what he could and couldn't say "...umm...well a lot went on with the two of you last semester. I wondered if he might have called you?"

"Well no, h hasn't called me," not technically a lie, "I haven't heard from him at all." Big lie! But it came out smoothly. I mean this mission was top secret. I couldn't tell him Zach was at the mansion without giving him a reasonable explanation for him being here, and there wasn't one.

"Oh," Grant sounded disappointed, "Well if you do hear from him can you tell him that I'm trying to get hold of him?"

"Sure. _If_ I hear from him but I doubt that I will."

"Thanks Cammie. Oh, how's Bex?"

"Enjoying her summer _holidays._ Grant I have to go. It was nice hearing from you."

"Yeah. Okay. Have a nice summer Cammie."

"You to. Bye."

"See you."

I hung up and frowned.

"So who was it?" Joe asked coming back into the room. I raised my eyebrows, he knew full well who it was, "Okay. Fair point. What did he want?" I gave him another look, "I'm honestly curious. I didn't listen"

I sighed, "He and some others have been trying to get in touch with Zach. They wanted to know if I had heard from him."

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No. I said I hadn't heard from him."

"Okay. Be in the library at 7:30pm."

"Sure. See you later." I walked out of the office and slipped into a passage way.

Zach POV

I walked out of Cammie's room and headed for my own. She was a good kisser. I knew that she must be worrying about the mission because I was as well but she'd hated it last semester when I could read her face. So now, even when she was alone, she kept her face guarded. How could I comfort her if I didn't know when she needed comforting? The rest of the way to my room I thought about Cammie and Mr Solomon, they were so close. Why were they friends all of a sudden?

When I got back to my room I lay on my bed and thought about the mission. What could our assignment be? Why did they need us instead of fully trained agents? How dangerous would it be? Could we die? ... Like my parents... and Cammie's dad.

I remember when I got the news about my parents. I was in sixth grade. Just before they left they had told me about Blackthorn and that I would be going there in the fall. When I got home from my last day of normal school Dr Steve was there. When he told me my face had hardened and I had got a pain in my gut. I hated everyone because their lives were going on as normal and mine had been turned upside down.

I wish I'd know Cammie when she had gotten her news. I wish I could have been there to comfort her. Urgh! What was wrong with me?! Even thinking about the worse part of my life lead to me thinking of Cammie. She was just a cute girl with some super spy skills. So why couldn't I get her off my brain?!!

I heard a sound from the corridor outside my room. I went out to see what it was. It was Cam. She had dust in her hair and her pupils were shrinking; she had just come out of a passage way (Note to self: find that passage way) She looked beautiful.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. Missing me again already?" as she turned to face me a strand of hair fell across her face, dropping dust into her eye.

After blinking a few times she said, "I'm about to make dinner. Cheese burgers okay with you?" I walked over to her. I moved the strand of hair back behind her ear and looked into her beautiful eyes, the right one was blood shot and watering. I wiped a tear from under her eye and gently pulled the eyelid down so that I could see how bad it was. She didn't move or speak while I did this. We just looked at each other.

"Cheese burgers are fine but wait until you can see before you cook." I finally said with a smirk.

"I can see fine Zach! Dust in my eye is nothing; it happens daily," I smirked again and she smiled. I love her smile, "You're helping me clean up afterwards," she told me.

It didn't sound like I had much choice so I just agreed, "Deal."

She walked out of the east wing and I walked across the corridor and began tapping and looking for joining. I found none. So I started to move paintings and wall ornaments. I moved a painting of Gillian Gallagher and a piece of evapo paper fell into my hands. I read:

_Zach,_

_You will never find the passage way leading to this corridor. So give up before you go insane._

_Cammie._

I kept searching anyway. I ran my hands over every inch of wall space there was and I moved anything which covered any part of the wall. I pushed and pulled every stone until my hands were cut and scraped. I found nothing.

By this time I was sure of two things. A, Every put of this east wing had my finger prints on it. B, If Cammie found this passage way, she was even better than I thought.

I was about to go over it all again but Cammie shouted me. So it will have to wait for now. But I will find it. I will.

Cammie POV

I knew that Zach would notice that the heavy door to the east wing hadn't opened. I also knew that he would look for the passage way. Of course there wasn't one – there is a hidden corridor which leads to a secret room just outside the east wing, it had been our observation post last semester, I entered the east wing through the vent which is accessible via the aforementioned corridor – so I wrote him a note before I slid through the vent.

I hid the note behind a painting just before he came out of his room. He lent against the walk and folded his arms, "Hey Gallagher Girl. Missing me again already?" He wished I thought as he smirked. As I turned to him a strand of hair fell from behind my ear and sent dust into my eye, oh well nothing new, I blinked a couple of times and my eye started to water.

"I'm about to make dinner. Cheese burgers okay with you?" He walked towards me, not answering my question, he put the piece of hair back in place and just looked at me. A tear had fallen because of the dust, he wiped it away and pulled my eyelid down to check my probably blood shot eye. I couldn't help thinking his concern was sweet.

At last he said, "Cheese burgers are fine but wait until you can see before you cook."

"I can see fine Zach! Dust in my eye is nothing; it happens daily," I smiled and, you guessed it, he smirked, "You're helping me clean up afterwards," I said making sure he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Deal." I left him there. Walking to the kitchen I, for once, knew exactly what Zachary Goode was doing.

I got to the kitchen and took the meat out the fridge. I made the burgers and was about to put them on the grill when Joe walked it.

"Cam? Have you made dinner yet?"

"I'm doing it now. Why?"

"Well your mom isn't happy about me not telling her who I chose, so I've got some grovelling to do. I'm taking her out to dinner."

"Good timing. I was about to cook it. Where are you taking her?" I asked as I put two burgers in the fridge and the other two under the grill.

"I don't know yet," from the sound of his voice he'd considered everywhere but still didn't have a clue.

I decided to help him out, "Sushi will be your best bet. There's a place about a mile north east of Roseville we went once. She loved it."

He smiled gratefully, "Thanks Cam." I nodded and he left as I put the French fries in the oil to fry.

I began slicing cheese and chopping salad, by the time that was done the burgers and fries were cooked. I put every think on plates and called Zach. It all seemed so normal! It was strange (if you get that).

When Zach came down he started convocation, "How's the eye?" he asked with a smirk.

"Fine thanks. How's the search coming?" I shot back.

He frowned at me. He looked both angry and frustrated, "Where is it Gallagher Girl?" he asked as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Yeah I'm just going to tell you," I said sarcastically

"Then give me a clue," he pleaded like a whiny kid.

"A clue ... " I thought for a moment, "the only way you will find it is if you give up. Then I might show you." I smiled. I was quite enjoying being the _teaser_ rather than the _teasee_ for a change but Zach wasn't so he changed the subject.

"I don't like celery" he sounded like a little kid again

"Don't eat it then," I said with a whole lot of _duh_ in my voice. Was I his mother all of a sudden?

We were silent for a while before he asked, "So where's your mom and Solomon?"

"She's not to happy with him, as you could guess earlier, so Joe has taken her out for dinner."

"So ... we're alone for an hour or two," I looked up at him, wondering where this was going, he was smirking cockily, "kind of like a date?"

An alarm bell went off in my head. _WHAT!?_ I was freaking out inside and struggling to keep my cool on the outside, "No Zach _NOT_ like a date."

"You're no fun Gallagher Girl."

I wanted to get off this subject ... fast, "So what have you been doing since you guys left?"

"Oh you know. Aced my finals, then once school was over I started messing around on the computer," He smiled that same smile he gave me in DC. As if he knew a secret ... about me. As if I was on the outside of a joke. I didn't like it.

Zach POV

At dinner Cammie tried to tease me about the passage way so I started back where I left off with getting to her soon after. She asked what I'd been doing since we last saw each other.

"Oh you know. Aced my finals, then once school was over I started messing around on the computer," I answered smiling as if he knew something about her.

I'd smiled at her like that the first time we met. I knew she didn't like it. The reason I was looking at her like that? Well...I _had_ been messing around on my computer, but for a spy 'messing around' was never innocent, I had been hacking into Gallagher, I have to admit it wasn't easy; with genius Jonas being gone I'd spent an entire morning getting through fire walls. But I got in eventually and I started looking at student files, random ones that I came across, Rebecca Baxter, Liz Sutton and Macey McHenry but in most detail...Cameron Morgan. I looked at her grades, at everything the school knew about her and Jimmy, even teacher comments, When students aren't going to see Mr Solomon is more free with compliments.

"What about you?" I asked to make her squirm a bit more.

Cammie POV

"What about you?" He asked still smiling

"Not a lot. I did my finals. Everyone else left. Nothing special's been on since...until yesterday, obviously."

We finished eating and went to the kitchen to do the dishes.

"You want to wash or dry?" I asked as I stacked the plates. He didn't answer. Instead he was leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen ... watching me – I hate it when he just stands there staring at me, "Zach!"

"I'll wash," he said and started filling the sink.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes before he said, "So this is how it is for you? End for yourself and wonder round passages all summer?"

"Well yeah I guess. My mom always has work in the summer and some Christmases. I go to Nebraska most of the break normally. But when I'm here that's pretty much it."

"You're summers suck Gallagher Girl."

"Well at least I don't spend my time glued to a computer screen!" I countered as he ran the tap to rinse the now empty sink.

He looked offended and flicked water at me, "Computers are very useful technology." He smiled that smile again before he flicked more water at me.

"Well that all depends on what you use them for. What is it you've been using yours for?" this time the water went straight in my eye, "Oh you'll pay for that one Goode." I promised.

Zach POV

The water fight was _really_ fun.

"Oh will I?" I smirked, "Come on then Gallagher Girl, Come and make me pay." I dared her I'd backed away a little so that I was out of range of the tap but she took a glass from the drying rack and filled it. I expected her to throw it, I could easily dodge that. I didn't expect her to walk up to me with a mischievous smile on her face, "You wouldn't" I was 97% sure of it.

"Oh wouldn't I?"

"No." I said smiling. I was so wrong. She lifted the glass above my head; I was still smiling because I still thought she would back down. She tipped the pint glass on my head and soaked my from the shoulders up, "Oh, it's on!" We ran to the sink and started the water war.

We threw water at each other for over ten minutes (thirteen and forty-four seconds to be precise) until both of us, and the rest of the kitchen, were completely drenched. Then Cammie put her thumb on the tap so that a jet hit me full force in the face. Somehow I managed to replace her thumb with my own so that the jet was pointing and her. Five seconds later she slipped and I slid over to see if she was okay. We had both collapsed on the floor in hysterics when Solomon walked in. We both silenced.

"It's 7:11. Get this place cleaned up." I thought he was about to kill us but he smiled slightly before he turned and walked away.

We burst out laughing again. Cam looked over the kitchen at all the water we had to get rid of. I reached over and put a finger on her chin turning her head to face me. I kissed her and pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Room for improvement? TELL ME!!!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Luv Thalia**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**

**(Oh I forgot to mention, I was writing this in my note book while we were driving around looking for some restuarant whenI was on holiday. And when I was writing about Cam and zach eating dinner I looked up and saw that we were turning on to a street called _Morgan Avenue_ freaky huh?xxxxxxxxxxxx)**


	8. Guns and Missions

**Hey guys I'm soooooooooooooo sorry this took a while. It's been pretty hectic here. The school term (I geuss most of you would call them semesters) dates in England are all over the place. Anyway, I've just gone back to school and the second most annoying person in my group of friends is in 97.5% of my classes! (Sorry about me being sad enough to know that) **

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. **

**For future refferance the DDO is the 'Deputy Director of Opperations' I got tired of typing it so I just thought I'd say so no one gets confused. please review.**

**Thanks to Ori Lee for the tip, I'll bear that in mind.**

**Thanks again to DiVaGiR113 and soccergirl you two constantly give me great reviews and some tips. Please keep them coming because after this I have mabey half a chapter planned and I really don't want to get writer's block and end up not updating for a while.**

**Thanks to Chameleon333 for saying she would read this, hopefuly you won't get board with my story before you get to this and I would love if you could give me som ideas.**

**Okay enough chatter on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Missions and Guns

Zach POV

After a minute or two we remembered the time and started to mop up. By the time we were done it was 7:23. We had seven minutes! To get changed _and_ get to the library. I was freaking out.

I was half way up the stairs when Cam grabbed my hand and dragged me back down.

"What the hell Gallagher Girl?! Solomon will kill us if we're late and we only have six and a half minutes!"

"Exactly why we're taking a short cut," she said, impatiently as she tugged on my hand so I'd speed up. She led me to three vending machines and reached behind the middle one. As she did the one on the left was sucked into the wall. We followed quickly and moved to the side, before the bulky machine slid silently back into place. There were rappel-a-cords set up.

"Hurry Zach!" she was already wearing the belt and was ready to push to button to take her up – something told me that she did this often. We rappelled up to the floor our dorms were on.

"Three stones to the left of the bottom let corner of that painting," she told me pointing, "Push it in. Then follow that corridor to the end, four feet up there it a wooden panel push that and you will come out behind the bookcase by the east wing entrance," Cam ordered, she's cute when she's bossy. She ran to the other end of the corridor and slipped into another passage way, as she did she yelled, "Zach RUN!"

I ran. When I got to my dorm I changed into the first dry clothes I laid my hands on, as fast as I could. Then I raced out of the room. I got to the stairs three steps behind Cammie, she threw her hand back and I reached for it. She broke out in to a sprint and pulled me forward with so much force that she was nearly dragging me along the floor. We had three minutes to left, I looked over to remind Cam, even though I knew she didn't need it, I was shocked to see her smiling. Before I had chance to ask why, she pushed me into another passage. We ran and made it to the library with thirty-two seconds to spare so we stopped to catch our breath.

Cammie POV

Once we had caught our breath we knew we weren't going to be late. So, naturally, I started to worry about something else ... what I was about to hear from Joe. Zach squeezed my hand reassuringly, I smiled and squeeze back before letting go and walking into the huge book lined room.

"I'm impressed." Joe said turning to us, "I just checked the kitchen, all dry, and you manage to arrive dry yourselves. How did you do it with twelve second to spare?"

"A combination of fast running and the art of the fat change." Zach answered.

"I'm sure Cammie knowing the mansion better than anyone since Gillian Gallagher herself helped a bit." Joe replied as if Zach was taking all the credit.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said innocently.

"I'm sure," Joe said with a smirk. Then his face turned serious, "Sit down, both of you." We obeyed and sat on the comfy leather couch. Joe sat opposite us. The jokey relaxed atmosphere was gone.

"To start I'm going to remind you that after I tell you this you still have the chance to drop out. But in eight days we are going to the CIA HQ to be given our legends and the details of our mission. Once we are on the way it is too late to back out. Understand?" we nodded and Joe continued, I don't know anything other than what I'm going to tell you.

"There is a small town, on the outside of DC, where teenagers are going missing. It is believed that they are being kidnapped but that is not definite. All victims attend the same high school, as do all the teens in the town. This means any of them are possible targets.

"We are to move to the town, I am to work there and you two will attend the school. We have to find the person or people responsible. Questions?" Every word he had said had calved its self on to my brain. I knew that I had to do this, I only had one question.

"Will the schools know and if not what will our covers be?"

"The only people outside the mission who know are Head mistress Morgan and Dr Steve. When your roommates ask where you are, Cammie, they will be told that you Grandfather has Pneumonia so you are staying in Nebraska to help your Grandmother care for him. Zach, your friends will think you are in hiding after witnessing an attack on the Blackthorn Institute and the enemy attempting to silence you since.

"Will they ever be told?" Zach asked.

"I don't know" replied our mentor.

Then a thought popped into my mind. One that could blow us.

"Joe, when the girls come back and neither I nor you are there, there is going to be some suspicion."

"I know. I am going to ask if I could come back for the first week or two and teach before leaving with the girls knowing I am on a mission but nothing more." I nodded – good plan. Everything had been covered and I still knew I had to go. Even more so now, "Anyone want to back out?"

"No," Zach and I said simultaneously. Both our voices were grave and serious. Joe nodded and we all walked out in to the corridor. Zach and I headed towards the stairs and Joe in the other direction.

"Oh," Joe called and we turned to him, "All agents must have basic firearms training. Meet me on the back lawn at 9:02 pm." He walked away. Zach and I turned back to each other. My excitement was mirrored in his eyes.

One of the most important qualities a spy must have is patients. So Zach and I sat on the soft rug on my bedroom floor and played cards, patiently waiting for our countdown to end. We were shaking with anticipation.

At 8:59:37pm I stood up and dropped my cards on the floor, "|Rummy. Let's go." I held out my hand and he took it. I lead him through a series of passage ways (avoiding my favourites as I knew he was memorizing them). And soon we were walking out onto the acre of grassland behind the school.

There were three human shaped targets and a table thirty feet in front of them. We walked towards the table, it was stacked with ammunition.

"I think that's-"Zach started but I cut him off.

"Those are for a standard 9 mill, these are for a revolver and the ones at the end are for a 45 caliber." I said pointing each type out.

"Do you have a secret hobby Gallagher Girl?" H e asked looking kind of impressed.

I smiled a little not wanting to answer but he was looking at me expectantly. So I told him, "My dad taught me to recognise different guns, ammunition and knives." I said hoping he would leave it.

"Oh...So...did he teach you to fire?"

"He used to take me to the range every once in a while and let me use up his last few rounds." I had just told him one of my favourite things that I ever did with my dad so I was praying that he would leave it there.

Of course, he didn't, "Were you any good?"

"I was alright." I snapped at him without meaning to but I didn't soften me tone when I said, "For God's sake can you just drop it now?!"

He seemed to realise the effect talking about my dad had on me. He put his arm around my and whispered "I'm sorry," in my ear. I nodded and pulled away from him as I set to work examining everything on the table.

Zach POV

I am such an idiot! I know better than anybody how she felt. I should have stopped as soon as she mentioned her dad. I should have just asked a random question about the ammo.

All this was going through my mind while we were waiting for Solomon. Cam was looking over the ammo. I liked guns and knew a bit about them but I did _not_ expect _Cammie_ to be an expert! She didn't touch any bullets but she did open the one closed box on the table. She put the lid down and I saw that it was for a 9mill. I couldn't actually see inside the box but I could see that Cammie was frowning.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" She didn't answer. Instead she put her hands under the edge of the table and smiled.

"Nothing. Just that we're being tested." I was confused.

"How?"

"Joe gave us a very precise time to be here and he's three minutes and forty-two seconds late. That box is for 9mm bullets but the ammo _in_ it is for a shot gun," She pulled a long farm style shot gun out from under the table, "One kind of like this," she said with a triumphant grin, "Do I pass Joe?" she called out.

Mr Solomon emerged from behind a thick oak tree, carrying a black backpack and smiling, "Yes you do." I had to admit, I was impressed, _really impressed_, with her.

"Well then I guess I failed then Mr Solomon," I said.

"You'll have your chance to impress me Zach. And call me Joe." He was still smiling. I realised that I was more relaxed when he smiled.

"Right," he chucked his backpack on the grass between us and himself, "I have three gifts for each of you in the bag. Ladies first, Cam."

I already knew what was in the bag. Cam stepped forward then knelt down next to the bag. She undone it and pulled first a revolver, she studied it briefly before tucking it into the waist band of her jeans, second was the 45, she weighed it in her hand as she slipped it into a hidden pouch on the inside of her jacket – so that's why she put a jacket on just to go out to her backyard – finally she pulled out a 9mm. Then she stood and walked back to my side.

"Zach," Solomon – Joe said quietly. I stepped up to the bag and claimed my own 'gifts'. When I had I walked back to Cammie. "Right," Joe reached behind him and took a 9mill from his waist band and came to stand 5 feet to me right, Cammie was to my right and walked 5 feet so that we were spread out and facing the targets, "Both of you grip your 9mm and take your stands to fire." I put the other two guns on the ground and did as I was told.

"Joe?" Cammie called, we both looked over at her, in a very small move she tapped the grip of her gun, I realised that she was giving me a chance to impress, I hadn't noticed until now that the gun was so light, It wasn't loaded.

I turned to Joe and said, "shouldn't we load them first?" I said it as if I had noticed straight away.

"Very good. Go and do it then," Cammie and I walked back towards the table.

I smiled gratefully at her, "Thanks for that," I whispered as I loaded my 9 mill and she loaded all three weapons. Joe had stayed where he was – his gun must have been loaded already – so he couldn't hear us.

"He probably suspects that I helped you as I spoke first so you will need a sharp aim to impress him," she looked up at me and smiled, "Good Luck."

"You too."

We went back to our places in front of the targets. They each had two target rings on them – on where the heart would be and one on the head. The centre circles were four centimetres in diameter.

We took aim again, "Zach grip a little tighter," Joe suggested I did and then he continued, "We're aiming for the heart this time. I'll go first and we'll go down the line." Joe fired, he hit it one centimetre from the dead centre it was a near perfect shot. My turn. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. I hit the centre circle but only just, the bullet hole was two or three millimetres from the edge. It wasn't too bad. Cammie fired – she hit dead centre!

"Very good. Now a head shot." Joe instructed. We shot in turn. This time the pair of them hit dead centre. I hit a centimetre and a half below it.

"Show off," I muttered after Cam had taken her shot. She looked at me innocently.

Just to recap the Qualities of Cammie Morgan: she is insanely cute, she is an awesome kisser, she has super spy skills, she is a weapons expert, she has a perfect shot and to top it all off she is a sweet and kind person. (Did I mention how amazingly cute she is?) Could she be anymore perfect?

This train of thought was interrupted when Joe spoke up, "Well done both of you. Now let's switch to revolver."

Cammie POV

Fire arms class was going well. Zach had a good shot and I was doing as well as my dad taught me to.

After we took our second shots Zach muttered, "Show off." I looked over at him. It's not like I was doing loads better than him so I didn't get why he'd said it. He was just staring at me again. I would give _anything_ to know what's going though his mind when he looks at me like that.

A few seconds later Joe congratulated us and said to switch to the revolvers. Zach picked his revolver up and replaced it with the 9mm. Then he walked across to the ammo table. I had already loaded all of my guns – the revolver was my favourite, it was tucked into the waist band of my jeans – but I followed Zach anyway.

"You've got a good aim," I complemented as he loaded his gun.

"Clearly not the best," he retorted, I was about to ask why he was being like this, but he looked up at me and smirked.

I smiled teasingly, "Do you want some pointers?

"Why not?"

"You have a great aim but your shooting technique isn't as accurate. So don't pull the trigger – squeeze it." He nodded, "Oh and the revolver shoots most accurately if it is tilted up slightly."

"Okay," he said and we walked back to our positions.

Zach improved. He was easily as good as Joe; never more than a centimetre from the centre point. With the 45 he was a perfect shot every time. We began general practise with whichever gun we chose. Zach stuck to the 45 while I switched and changed between the three.

Joe POV

The kids were good. Really good. I didn't know Chris had taught Cam to shoot. He had taught her well, her shots were consistently perfect. She gave Zach some pointers between shots (she also gave him the answer to a little test I set at the beginning, I almost didn't see.) and he was as good as me after taking them. So I decided to start them on moving targets.

"Hold fire!" I yelled. They both stopped and turned to me, "Let's see how you do with a moving target." I said with a smile. I took a small black, remote out of my pocket and pushed a button. The targets sank into the ground, then I hit another and a whole section of grass shifted before moving a side allowing space for a more advanced fire arms course. "Cammie you are red, Zach blue. You are to shoot to kill or to stop depending on instructions. The best places to shoot to stop are where Zach?" I was going into teacher mode now.

"The shoulder or the lower leg." He answered immediately.

"Good. To start you will be taking turns with the shot gun. Why Cam?"

"Because shot guns were designed for farmers to follow a predatory animal which was attacking his flock." The voice she answered in sounded like she didn't get why I was asking for an obvious answer but as a teacher a wanted to know how much the two of them knew first. "Good. Zach go get the shot gun and bullets," he started towards the table. I looked at Cam, "So what's your secret?" I asked, I wanted to know because I'd been using a gun for twenty-one years and she was better than _me_.

She just smiled at me and said, "A good teacher from a young age."

"How young?"

"The first time I shot was a week after my seventh birthday."

I'd heard how Zach asking about it had gotten to her earlier so I stopped there with a nod.

Zach came back with the shot gun,"Ladies first," I said gesturing for him to give it to Cam. He did and she loaded it, "Right Cam, shoot the first red to stop and the second to kill. Ready?"

"Yep."

I hit the start button and watched her follow the target for a second and a half before shooting the lower leg perfectly. As soon as it made contact she turned her attention to the next target. It was faster than the first but she only had to follow it for a second before shooting directly between the eyes.

"Well done. Zach? She handed him the gun and he also shot perfectly to shop. His kill shot was five millimetres from the centre but it would still tear through the heart resulting in deaf. They were both better than I could have hoped for on their first tries.

"Very good. Now with a gun of your choice. At the same time ... just don't shoot each other."

"Hmm, tempting." Cammie muttered

"Aww... Joe please." Zach pleaded. I knew they were joking even though the sounded honest. I wasn't supposed to be teaching them so well that they could fool me. If I hadn't known how they felt about each other I would have thought they were telling the truth. I smiled at them, "Just aim at the targets." I said as I put the targets on repeat. They were shooting for two hours and they never missed a shot. They _must be getting hand cramps by now thought._

At 11:39pm I Stopped them, "Hold fire!" they immediately dropped their hands to their sides and turned to me, "Well I thought about us having another lesson tomorrow but it's not needed. Remember, in eight days we are leaving, you still have time back out until we go," I remind them though I knew they didn't need it, "Go get some sleep."

"Here," Zach said holding the guns out to me.

I smiled "Zach I said they were _gifts,_ they are yours to keep."

"Thanks," they both said

"Split the ammo between you and leave the shot gun on the table."

They did. Then the pair of them walked back to the mansion in silence. I hit the hide button on the remote and slipped it into my pocket. Then I collected the shot gun and went back to my office.

An hour later I was standing up to go to bed when Rachael walked in. She didn't say _hey Joe_ or anything at all. I sat down with the feeling that I might be staying up tonight.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking Rach?" I asked with a smile on my face and humour in my voice. I was trying to relax the mood, but I knew it wouldn't work.

"It's not too late to take her off the mission Joe" she told me in a deadly serious voice and a murderous glare.

"I know it's not," I spoke just as seriously as she was, "but Cammie wants to do this. She hasn't taken it lightly and she knows the risks. If she changes her mind she will be off the assignment in less than five minutes. Only if she changes her mind."

"I. DON'T. WANT HER TO GO JOE! IT TAKES MORE THAN SOME EXPENSIVE SUSHI TO WIN ME OVER!" she yelled.

"What happened to you being proud of her?" I wasn't yelling but I was firm and serious.

"I AM PROUD OF HER!" she took a breath to calm herself, "but I'm still her mother. I don't want her to go."

"Rachael," I started in a softer voice, "It was never your decision and it is no longer mine. Cam will go with me and Zach unless _she_ decides otherwise."

"She's going to be in so much danger." She was whispering now. Her voice full of fear.

"I know. And I don't like that anymore than you do. But Even though I care for Cam if I didn't pick her then I would have to pick the next best thing. Second best is in more danger than the best. Would you be able to look Abe Baxter in the eye ever again if something happened to Bex and you knew it only did because you didn't want Cammie in danger?"

"Don't use emotional blackmail with me Joe."

"It's not emotional blackmail. It's the truth." She nodded walked towards the door, "Oh and Rachael." She turned back to me, "Like I said earlier, this is Cammie's choice. If you were to go talking to her about being worried or not wanting to go then you'd be taking that choice away from her." Without saying a word she left. I sighed hoping that she would listen. Then I went to bed.

At 3:18am I was woken by my bedside phone ringing, "Solomon," I answered hiding the sleep from my voice. When I heard what came next the sleep was shaken out of me.

Cammie POV

Zach and I walked back to the mansion after showing off our shooting skills. We were silent until we were halfway up the stairs then Zach said, "So Gallagher Girl, from now on are you threaten gonna shoot me when I annoy you?"

"Zach I don't have enough breath in me to say 'I'm so going to shoot you in a minute' every second of the day. So not _every_ time."

"Ouch. That hurts Gallagher Girl," he said with fake upset in his voice. I started towards my room but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Yes Zach?" I asked, I was tired and irritable – Zach always irritated me – so I let my annoyance show in my face and voice.

"Just where do you think you are going Gallagher Girl?"

"To bed so if you'd kindly let go of me!"

"You see there's a problem there Gallagher Girl. The thing is, I'm not sure I want to let go of you." He is really going the right way for a black eye.

"JUST GET OFF ME ALREADY!"

"But is that really what you really want?" his ever visible smirk was on his face. I really resent that smirk.

"For once can you just stop smirking at me and leave me alone. In fact you can keep smirking if you really want to but let me go, stop being irritating and leave me alone!"

"Well I could... but where would be the fun in that?" Urgh! Don't you just hate cocky people! I tried to flip him but - when he felt my grip on his wrist he knew it wasn't me saying I would follow him wherever he'd wanted to take me – he countered the move and pulled me close to him.

"Come on Gallagher Girl. Don't be boring." I didn't shiver this time; his closeness was only annoying me now.

"Zachary Goode if there is one thing my life is _not_ it's boring. Now I'm tired. I'm grumpy and I want to be by myself. You are annoying, irritating and stopping that happening so let me go."

"Okay, okay, I will. But first..." He pulled me even closer and kissed me softly on the lips. He tried to deepen the kiss but I pushed him away.

"I'm not in the mood." I'd never pushed Zach away from me before. He was a good kisser but I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and it was 12:03am. I needed sleep especially after all that had happened today. So I just walked away.

"Gee Gallagher Girl, you were right about you being grumpy," I heard his footsteps retreat and I relaxed. I got to my room and had a quick shower before putting my flannel pyjamas on and going to bed. Surprisingly I didn't worry about the mission for a while; no I drifted off into a dreamless sleep straight away.

I woke up to urgent banging on my bedroom door. It swung open before I had chance to open my mouth. The lights flickered to life and temporarily blinded me.

"Cam get out of bed now," came Joe's voice.

Now I always know what time it is because I count the seconds, I never realised that I counted in my sleep as well, "Joe? It's 3:23 in the morning!"

"I know that but you've got to get up NOW!" I realised that his voice was full of urgency. I jumped out of bed and looked him in the eye.

"What's happened?"

"Another teenager has disappeared. The DDO called and said that he doesn't want to wait and we have to get there ASAP."

I ran to my closet started emptying its contents into a suit case. In one movement all my clothes, except for my uniform, were in my suit case and I was dragging it to the dresser, "Have you woken Zach?" I asked as I tipped my draw in to the case. And went to the cupboard of spy supplies.

"No. You go. Wake him and help him pack. I'll put that lot in your case and meet you down stairs in ten," I nodded and ran. I think he asked me to wake Zach because I knew quicker routs, if there was ever a time I needed them it was now.

I slid through the vent not even slightly out of breath from the run. Adrenalin was pumping through me. I slammed the door open and yelled, "Zach wake up!" his eyes opened slightly then closed again.

"Gallg' Girl I'm s'eep," we didn't have time for this. I ran to his bathroom and filled a glass with water. I ran back to his bed and chucked it on him. He sat bolt upright, before he had chance to say anything I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed. I then ran to his closet. "What hell are you doing at," he paused, I think he was glancing at the clock but I didn't look round so I can't be sure, "3:26am!"

"Mission's come early Zach. Another kid's gone missing. We have to go now. He snapped into action just as I had. I already had his closet empty and he came over with the contents of his dresser and dumped it in the bag.

"Spy stuff?"

"Third cupboard on the right," he answered while pulling a shirt on I got the stuff realising I was still in my pyjamas.

"I'll go get dressed meet down stairs in six minutes," he nodded and I ran out of the room and dived through the vent while he was still in there.

Joe POV

I emptied Cammie's cupboard of supplies into the case and reached up to the top shelf on the wall taking the doll I gave her for Christmas when she was two I put it in the suitcase, when she asks why I'll just tell her I wanted her to have part f home. Hopefully she won't argue with that.

Zach POV

Cammie ran off to get dressed and I pulled my pants on. She had packed my suit case for me, I'd only _un_packed it this morning but that didn't matter. I zipped it up and ran down the stairs. When I was half way down I saw Joe with two suit cases and Cammie overtaking me with none. I assumed Joe had took Cammie's when she came o get me.

"This is the last chance for either of you to back out."

"No." I replied shortly.

"Not happening," Cammie glanced at me before continuing, "We have to do this." I nodded in agreement.

"Are you both ready?"

"Yes." Short again.

"Ye-"Cammie was cut off.

"What's going on?" it was the first time I'd seen Mrs Morgan look anything but the beautiful, strong woman that she is (of course she doesn't have a patch on Cammie... but that's not the point) She was in a night gown and had sleep in her eyes.

"Rachael, I left you a note. The DDO called. We have to go now."

I saw panic flick through her eyes. She grabbed Cammie and hugged her so tight that I was literally worried she would suffocate. She whispered but we were all trained spies so we heard. "You know you don't have to do this right?"

"But I do mom. For those going missing. For their parents and friends. For dad."

"Why for your dad?" she was looking her in the eyes now.

"Because the whole point of being a spy is to catch criminals. He used to tell me that was the only reason he did it. I don't think he'd be happy if I had the chance to help with something this important and I didn't."

"He would want you to be safe.

"I will be."

She pulled Cam into another hug, "Don't make promises you can't keep Cammie."

She stood up and hugged Joe, "Don't get yourself killed."

"I haven't in the last nineteen years. Don't worry Rach."

"You'll pay for trying to leave with them and leave me just a note when you get back." She let go of him. She even came and hugged me,"Good luck," she said the same way she had spoken to the others. Then she added, so low that I could only just hear myself, "Keep her safe." I knew I couldn't promise her that, put I'd vowed to myself that I would die before anything happened to Cam. I couldn't tell her that either so I just nodded as I hugged her back.

When I let go she stepped back and said, more like the headmistress I knew, "You'd better get going." So the three of us turned and walked out of the grand double doors. Four and a half feet in front of us was a jet with the stairs down ready. We climbed up and the jet took off almost before we were in our seats.

Cammie was staring out of the window at the shrinking Gallagher Academy. I slid over to her and slipped my hand into hers, she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. Other than that she didn't react. I rubbed my thumb on her hand reassuringly. I knew why she was like this, first because she had just left her mom and didn't know when she would be back. But mostly because when the jet took off the realism of the mission had hit her. It had hit me to. But I wasn't leaving anybody behind.

Cammie POV

I watched my home shrink into the night. The full force of this mission had just hit me and I only want to thinks, to hug my mom again... and to know what my dad would say if he could. Zach reached for my hand; I looked at him from the corner of my eye before gazing out the window into the black night. He started rubbing his thumb up and down on my hand. It was soothing and I liked that he was there. I stared into the blackness for another three minutes before I rested my head on Zach's shoulder and closing my eyes. I wouldn't sleep but I liked being near him when he wasn't being obnoxious.

* * *

**So I hope you liked that chapter. Soccergirl I'm sorry I didn't put your idea in, it's a good idea so there might be a chance to put it in a later chapter..I hope I can anyway, and I hope you like the clue to a question you asked in a earlier review.**

**People pleeeeeeease review with ideas and or constuctive critism rather than just that you liked the chapter..though that does encourage me to write.**

**I'll update ASAP**

**Love you guys.**

**Love Thalia x**


	9. Liz’s Help and an Old Friend

**Hi peoples, Thalia here.**

**I am sooooooo sorry this has taken so long _and_ is so short but I just don't have time to write! I really love writing as well :(**

**This Chapter goes to my good friend D (aka DiVaGiRl13) thanks for your help and your story is great, keep it up.**

**I would like to request that all my amazing readers check out D's story 'What happens when you fall hard' it is awesom and she updates more often that I do. LLC**

**I hope this chapter is worth your wait...probably not though.**

* * *

Liz's Help and an Old Friend

Cammie POV

The flight took two hours, fifteen minutes and nine seconds. We landed at what most people thought was an unused airport in the middle of nowhere but in fact it is a CIA base. We were met by a middle aged man in a blue Ford Mondeo. He was bald with a jagged scar behind his left ear. He was about 5'9 and very muscular, I mean wrestler strong.

"Solomon, Goode, Morgan?" He looked at us in turn as he said our names, we nodded, "Get in." We obeyed. The car wasn't a standard 2006 Mondeo, it had been pimped – CIA style. The handles had fingerprint scanners, bullet proof glass windows and reinforced and bullet proof doors and inside was gadget city, it would take a lifetime to list them (well it wouldn't really I just can't be bothered to list 592 gadgets).

He drove us to the building and led us through the usual body scans and DNA checks to make sure we were who we said we were. Eventually we got to the office belonging to the DDO, Mark Chase.

"Welcome," he greeted with a smile, what was there to smile about? He knew why we were here better than we did, "take a seat." We sat in three of the four chairs around an oval table while Chase took a file from his voice activated filing cabinet before joining us. "The town of Kakorston. It is home to 142 families, 218 children, 98 of them teenagers. Fourteen teenagers, the youngest thirteen and the eldest seventeen, have gone missing in the last three months. We strongly believe that they did not go of their own accord though there is no evidence to suggest so. There is no pattern as to when or where they are taken. One was last seen in the park, one at a school club, five a corner shop, two the swimming pool, three the lake...and two were last seen in their own beds. Six boys, eight girls, some were good friends, others were as distant as possible in the town, some were popular, some loners. They live all over town. You get the picture, there are no patterns.

"Now this is an expensive town to live in so your legends are wealthy ones. Here," he pushed a piece of paper towards each of us – our legends, "You will each get a vehicle of your choice, with CIA customization of course. Memorize your legends and fill out a form for your transportation. I have people putting together a safe room in the house you will be staying in. There you will be able to work as yourselves. We do not know whether the town is being under surveillance so this will be the only place where you could drop your cover.

"Maybe we could change that." I thought out loud. All three of them looked at me. Being the girl nobody sees I really didn't like this attention.

"Sorry Ms. Morgan?" the DDO said.

"Sorry for the interruption Sir but I think I know a Gallagher original which could help us." I was about to continue but Joe piped up.

"Cam remind me what your final for Dr Fibs was."

"I'm sure you remember perfectly well that it was a necklace with sixteen weapons in it. But it wasn't a project of mine which I was referring to. A Roommate of mine, Liz Sutton, was working on a type of glass which played the actions of agents as if they were their legends so it looks like they are doing normal stuff behind a window while they are actually doing spy stuff. It also makes the real window opaque. The prototype work very well."

"Do you know how she made it?" Chase sounded urgent now.

"No. But Liz's parents are not spies - don't know what we do so Liz leaves her projects and plans in the safe, in our dorm."

"I will call Mrs Morgan and have her send the plans."

"My mom won't be able to," once again six eyes were on me.

Zach POV

Cammie's idea was good but I was confused. Why couldn't her mom send Liz's stuff?

"Our safe was designed and built by Liz. That's Elizabeth Sutton, the girl who programmed the CIA's whole computer and security systems in eighth grade. Only the four of us with our things in there know how to access it. Zach, Jonas is Blackthorn's best hacker right?" I nodded seeing where she was going. If Jonas couldn't get in then unless she wants to show me - doubtful - there was no way I could see inside. "When Liz upgraded the safe last semester she asked Jonas to try to disable the security, he had no look. And I can't tell you how to get it because I don't fancy getting murdered by my three best friends. We may be spies but we're teenage girls to." I couldn't even imagine what Bex and Macey would do to her if she told anyone how to get in the safe, Liz might even join in the fight, "If you want the glass I'll have to go back to Gallagher. It would be quicker if my mother didn't know."

The DDO considered this for a moment, "Okay but either Mr Solomon or Mr Goode will be going with you."

'Ah,' I thought, 'She may not want me to see but that must be better than a teacher.'

"Solomon," she said without hesitation. She turned back to me and cleared my confusion and hopes, "You aren't going anywhere near that safe."

Joe gave a brief smile before saying, "Come on Cam. We need to be quick. We'll read our legends and fill the forms out on the plain."

As she stood Cammie whispered the answer to my un asked question, "You will never know what's in there, Blackthorn Boy." She followed Joe out.

"Never say never Gallagher Girl. I have my ways and not all of them include Jonas." I called after her. I could plant a camera in her room to watch the codes. I could use some explosives to blast the safe open - wait that could damage the things in side - I could melt part of the safe with acid. What had Liz used to make the safe?

"Mr Goode, Jackson will show you to the room where you will be staying tonight. Later you will meet your handler then tomorrow at 10:00am you and your team will leave for Kakoraston." I nodded. Then I followed the guy who drove us in, Jackson, to a hotel like room. I immediately started studying my legend.

My name was Zachariah Roberts. I am seventeen years old. My parents died in a car crash, which I was the only survivor of, when I was three and I was fostered by Joseph White when I was eight. We get on very well and I call him dad, the only time I call him by his name is if we are arguing. My adoptive sister, Camilla Pain was adopted by Joseph (Joe) at the same time I was after being in his foster care from the age of eighteen months, she was abandoned at birth. She is three months one week and two days younger than me and we are very close.

I have a 3.8 GPA and I major in drama and history. I like motorsport. I play basketball. I make friends easily but like to spend time with Camilla (Cam) I am also over protective of her which annoys her greatly.

Also within my legend were a driver's licence and a student ID. I memorised every fact in the life of Zachariah Roberts. Once I had I filled out the transportation form. Then my mind wondered back to Cammie and her safe. What's in there?!

Joe POV

Cammie and I drove back to the jet in the car we came in then we headed to Gallagher. As she didn't want Rachael to know I gave her two options; land the plane on the Gallagher runway a mile into the woods and run to the school, or parachute onto the grounds.

"We need to be quick. I'll take the parachute," I hadn't trained her for it. I'd only said it because it was an option and I wanted to be honest with her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We need to be quick quiet and efficient. The parachute is all three."

I nodded, "Okay Cam. Plan?" I thought I'd let her do the planning as she knows the mansion better than I and mission planning is one of her strongest areas.

She didn't show it but I knew she was surprised. She thought for six seconds before starting, "Right, I think It's a bit risky us both going in the building," I was about to argue but she stopped me, "let me finish. You are here for back up so you can cover me from the outside. If you have your laptop and tap into the sensors you can track where me, mom and the seven security guards are. Is there any maintenance taking place this summer?"

"Yes but not for another two weeks."

"Okay, so there should only be ten of us within the grounds. You will know your position, security are all similar height and build so you will be able to tell who they are. I'll where a heat pack so you will be able to distinguish me from mom; heat sensors will be your best bet as I automatically tend to avoid cameras. You will be able to follow me throughout the building and tell me when I'm clear or if anybody is close. I think the best place to drop us would be behind the P&E barn; its good cover and a straight run to the east tower which is the perfect cover for you, one of the few blind spots, also I can get in through a trap door at the base. I'll come out in the same place. Then we run to the woods and send up a signal for the plane, they drop a pick up for us and we're lifted aboard and go back to the base. And before you ask the sensors aren't good enough to tell you when I am in a corridor or passage way." Well I was going to ask that, the fact that she knew is very good for her but very bad for me. She had come up with a very good plan and I couldn't see any holes.

"Okay let's do this, you jump with me when I say, otherwise we'll end up in the idle of Roseville." She nodded. We were still half an hour away from the school so we started on our legends.

My name is Joseph White, thirty-seven. I am a CEO for a soft drinks company and am worth $4.8 million. I am single and grew up in foster care after my father went to prison for murdering my mother. I therefore wanted to help children and spent my early adulthood doing charity work and working as a temporary foster career, the children I looked after were Philip Jones, Amanda and Annabella Derbyshire and Jamie Andrews. When I was 23 I became a long term foster parent for Camilla Pain. I took her in a little after her third birthday and we quickly bonded which led to her calling me 'dad' for the first time on her fourth birthday. I two years after taking in Cam I fostered another child, Zachariah Roberts, he is just under three and a half months older than Cam and they get on very well. Within six months Zach called be dad. Three years later I adopted both of them and we are a very close family.

We have moved to Kakoraston because I no longer want to be as involved with my business and would like to work from a home office visiting the factory occasionally.

I like sport, basketball, baseball and soccer mainly, and enjoy playing with Cam and Zach. I like action and adventure movies and watch very little TV. I can cook very well but I don't like it much so I just help Cam in the Kitchen. My favourite things to do are swimming and spending time with the kids.

There was a driving licence, passport, birth certificates for me and the kids, adoption certificates for Cam and Zach and all the other documents a parent would have.

I then filled out the form to get a car for the mission, I was due an upgrade from my Sedan, if I liked Joseph White's car I would get one myself.

Cammie POV

After explaining my plan to Joe we started reading my legends. My name is Camilla Pain, I am seventeen. I was abandoned by my parents at birth and lived in care homes until I was three and was fostered by Joe White. I call Joe 'dad' to his face but refer to him as 'Joe'. When I was five Joe foster a boy named Zachariah Roberts, he is nearly three and a half months older than me and we are very close. When we were eight Joe adopted us.

I like soccer and am described as a 'tomboy'. I prefer to be called Mills or Millie but Joe and Zach call me Cam as that is what I liked when I was younger. I am okay with that but hate it when anybody else calls me it. I have a 3.8 GPA. My favourite thing to do is spend time with Zach. We play sport and go to movies often. I cook most of the meals with a little help from the boys as Joe is a good cook but doesn't like cooking. Zach likes to cook but only when he feels like it.

I am an early riser and a hard worker. My before school activities include spending an hour trying to get Zach out of his bed. I like my time alone and often go out for walks. I like reading adventure and fantasy books and watch crime dramas on TV. I like adventure movies. I listen to a range of music not liking one particular genre. I am a drama student and enjoy art. The thing that annoys me most is Zach being an overprotective brother, I counter annoy him by calling him Ri, a nick name his old social worker gave him which he has always hated.

After memorising everything I filled out the form to get a cool ride.

Thirty minutes later I was wrapped in gear and jumping out of a plane. We landed on the soft grass behind the P&E barn and wrapped p our parachutes. Adrenalin was racing though my body from the thrill of the jump. The operation went smoothly. We ran to the shelter of the east tower, him on one side, which no guards or cameras ever have a view of, and me on the other, less sheltered, side next to the trap door. Joe's laptop was already booted up before we jumped, he pulled it from his bag and quickly typed in some codes to get undetectable access to the heat sensors in the building.

"Ready?" I asked with my hand on the handle of the trap door.

"When you are Chameleon." He replied through coms. I was pressed against the wall of the tower camouflaged in the black of the night, but it was getting lighter, we didn't have much time, yet I had to wait for the right time to enter else I would be on camera.

"Entering the building in five...four...three...two..." I quickly opened the trapdoor slipped through it and closed it behind me, "...Wise Guy I'm in. Status of HM?"

"She's wandering. Not currently near the east tower."

"Okay. Proceeding to target location" The official mission talk slipped out of my mouth without me even realising. It just felt right. I was at the base of the tower, I silently walked to the door and pressed my ear against it – no sound – I turned the handle but wasn't just going to open it, "Wise Guy?"

"Clear," came his answer. I opened the door and walked through it. I knew it was getting lighter by the minute outside and darkness is the key to getting away undetected. So it was out with silent walking and in with silent running.

I ran down the corridor and turned left, after 142 meters I stopped and pushed the bottom stone in with my toe before darting inside the wall, I did it so fast that even Joe wouldn't notice that I stopped. I carried on down that corridor until I came to a sharp bend, this would be where Joe saw I wasn't in the corridor, I took the bend without breaking stride and carried on the diagonal corridor. I had been in the building for ninety-six seconds when I got to a shaft which I'd commonly used in seventh and eighth grade. I pulled a repel-a-gun directly upwards, I heard the faint sound of it sticking in a wooden beam, I pressed a button on the side and flew upwards. When I stopped I was dangling forty feet up by one hand. I scrambled up onto the beam and climbed though a vent which leads in to the corridor where my dorm is.

I was halfway through when I heard Joes voice, "Chameleon, HM is heading your way if you in the open you have approximately eleven seconds to hide."

"I'm covered Wise Guy," I whispered, "Tell me when it's clear."

Mom paced up and down the corridor as if debating whether to leave or not. Finally, after a very long two minutes and eighteen seconds, Joe gave me the all clear. I got to my room and spent thirty seconds going through the fifteen procedures to access my safe. I took out Liz's plans and prototype and slipped then into my backpack. The way out was quicker; I ran to a passage way to the east wing and repelled up to the top of the tower. Then I simply opened a trapdoor and dropped fifty- four and a half feet to the bottom.

"Exiting it five...four...three...two..." I scurried out of the mansion and ran to the woods, knowing Joe was right behind me without seeing or hearing him. When we were deep within Joe pressed a button on his watch sending the pilot a signal. Seconds later the shadow of a small, fast jet fell over us. The pair of us hooked one of our arms through loop which had lowered to us and grabbed hold of each other with the other arm. As soon as our feet were above the trees we started travelling away from home yet again.

Zach POV

I'd showered and dressed and handed my form back to the DDO. Now I'm sitting in the room reading random books on espionage and other spy related topics. There was one called 'Getting Out Alive Once You've Been Blown'. I read that for a while but chucked it on the table when I heard the sound of jet engines. I looked out of the window and saw the jet land. It turned at the bottom of the runway before it stopped and dropped the stairs. Joe and Cam climbed out handing papers to Jackson who was waiting for them. The three got in to the car and Jackson started driving toward the building. I don't know why but I was anxious to se Cammie. She'd only been gone for three hours, obviously the pilot pressed the turbo button this time, but I guess I just wanted to spend as much time as I could with her before I had to become her brother.

Thirteen minutes and fifty-one seconds later I heard footsteps and Joe and Cammie talking in low voices. I stood about to go to the door when I heard Cammie scream. I ran to the door.

Cammie POV

Joe and I walked towards the room Chase had sent Zach to. As we turned the corner of the corridor I saw a beautiful woman turning in at the opposite end. I knew that face, she had looked after me so many times when my parents had been away.

It was my god-mother. I screamed in excitement and ran to her, she smiled and ran to meet me and we hugged.

I heard a door open suddenly and turned to see a relived and confused looking Zach

"What's going on?" he asked.

* * *

**Again sorry about the wait and the shortness.**

**Please review with ideas for: **

** - Characters for the people in the town.**

** - Ideas for why the teens are being taken**

** - Ideas for some high school drama.**

** - General ideas you think would be cool.**

**Your reviews mean alot to me and I need cheering up becuase I had my HPV Vaccination today, it was fine until my little brother jumped on me to give me a hug and all his weight went on my arm. :(**

**Anyway reviews make me want to write and even though I don't have much time they will encourage me to get back to this asap.**

**Thanks I love you guys.**

**Love Thalia x.**


	10. Their History, a Visit and Their Wheels

**Hello to all of my beloved readers.**

**I am so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this has taken 27 days. THAT'S NEARLY A MONTH!!! That is really bad. Well would telling you that this is the longest chapter so far help? *virtual zach-ish smirk***

**Thank you everyboby who reviewed.**

**Thank you everybody who hasn't given up reading this story due to the long wait.**

**Thank you to my good friend D for helping me out with things that will come into the story later. Also I would like to ssay that this story is not better than yours, there is a good reason that 'What happens when you fall hard' has over 200 reviews and 'The Real Deal' only has 59. *COUGH more reviews COUGH***

**Please please check out What happens when you fall hard, it is amazing.**

**I am dedicating this chapter to soccergirl121 - you always give me well thourght out reviews and give me good ideas when I ask so thanks. **

**And I am also dedicating this to Ori Lee - Thank for the ideas :) you also give my well thourght out reviews so thanks.**

**Disclaimer (you know the think I keep forgetting): I do not own Gallagher Girls, Cammie, Zach, Joe and Rachael are all the property of the amazing Aly Carter. Also I can only accept joint ownership of Aly, Divagirl thourght of her and I have only added to her character. If I owned GG then this story would be a hell of a lot better.**

**Anyways enough of my waffle, on with the story.**

* * *

The History, a Visit and Their Wheels

Zach POV

I knew Cam was okay so I was relieved, but I was also confused. Who was this woman? Why was Cammie so excited to see her? Why was Joe leaning against the wall looking like he was sort of happy and hiding the rest of his emotions (my guess was that he knew her, was happy to see her, wondered why she was here and was remembering something? But that's just a guess from the fact he was wearing his mask)? And why the heck did she look so familiar? I have a photographic memory, I remember faces, places and names...but I just couldn't place the woman who had put a hand on either side of Cam's cheeks and was looking into her face like she was remembering a very different Cammie Morgan. WHO IS THIS WOMAN?!?!?

Joe POV

I was quietly talking to Cam about our mission when she squealed. My head snapped up to her, I saw excitement on her face so I relaxed a little and followed her gaze. Running from the other end or the corridor was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen (and considering my closest friend is the gorgeous Rachael Morgan it's very hard for another woman to achieve that status). The waves of her chocolate brown hair bounced as she ran the caramel highlights were new, I liked it, they really brought out her caramel eyes.

It's official - Alyssa-Katrina Neely will ALWAYS take my breath away!

With bangs swept to the right you couldn't see the scar from when the two of us ran into a gang of weapons dealers in Germany three years ago. That was the last time I'd seen her, we had been together back then, that fight completed the mission and we went back to Langley to be debriefed. After that was done I took her out for dinner, I was took her home and we got in a fight...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_FlashBack_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_I had fun tonight Aly. It was good to just relax after six months of cover."_

"_Yeah," she sighed, "I had a good time. Thank you," she leant over and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her and turned back to the road._

_We arrived at her apartment and I went in with her._

"_You know, you're good at pretty much everything Kat, but you seriously need lessons on interior design," I chuckled. For years the tree of us, well now two, (Me, Rachael and Chris) had teased her about her houses being oddly decorated. This one wasn't actually bad though, it was just a tradition to, mention it, "I mean this vase," I picked the nearest one up," It's just plain weird and doesn't go in the room. I'd use it for target practise if anything," I told her with a smirk. Boy did I pick the wrong thing to insult._

_She spun on her heel to face me. Her caramel eyes were full of anger and hurt, "Joe! My mother made that for me as a graduation present. She had been blinded two weeks before she finished it but carried on because she wanted it to be ready! I can't believe you! I have it there because it reminds me of her. You know this story Joe!" I personally thought it was a slight over reaction but started to apologise._

"_Kitty-Kat, I'm sorry I just said anything to tease you because that's what we always do. I should have looked." I reached to put my hand on her face but she pushed me away._

"_Well Joe. We always tease you about taking eight attempts to get your driver's licence when you went to _spy school _but I don't go on for the sake of it every time you get behind the wheel of a car do I?_

"_Kitty-Kat..." _

"_M name is ALY! Don't you dare think you can use that annoying nickname and everything will be okay!"_

_The argument went on we insulted each other and it ended up with her, literally, kicking me out and I drove off leaving her. It was a stupid argument but we were both tired and irritable from half a year undercover. I tried to call her the next morning but there was no answer. The day after I went round only to find that she had been called by MI6 to do a joint operation with NSA. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_FlashBack_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wish I could say that she had come back and we forgot the stupid argument, but it hadn't worked like that.

Zach was standing in the doorway now watching the two girls. Aly was staring at Cam and Zach looked confused.

Since I started teaching I had guest lectured a few times at Blackthorn, I knew Aly was a supply there but I wasn't lucky enough to run into her.

I knew exactly what Zach was thinking so I walked over to him and started to explain while Cammie and Aly were talking quietly.

Zach POV

"Her name is Alyssa-Katrina Neely. You recognise her because she does supply for the seniors at Blackthorn, you've probably walked past her in the corridors. She was Rachael's best friend at Gallagher; Aly skipped up to her grade. She is also Cam's Godmother. I don't know when they last saw each other."

"How do you fit in? Why do you look happy about her being here?" he asked.

"She is an old friend, I haven't seen her for years and the last time I saw her this excited was coming, holding a six month old Cammie, out of a church after the pair of us agreeing to be Godparents."

"You're Cam's Godfather? She never said."

"I'm not sure she knows."

"Oh I do." I looked up at Cam her and Aly had separated and were now looking at us, "You were around when I was little, you were my dad's best friend, I called you Uncle Joe, not too hard to work out. Aly this is Zach."

"Hi Zach, nice to meet you," I nodded and shook her out stretched hand, "Hello Joe."

The way she looked up at him told me there was something between them, I tried to catch Cammie's eye for confirmation but she was just looking at Aly as if she couldn't believe she was really there.

"Hey Aly, long time no see."

She stepped forward and gave him a light old-friend-ish hug, she was about 5,8" four inches shorter than Joe, three and a half shorter than me and had three inches on Cammie, she was a beautiful woman but she didn't have a patch on my Gallagher Girl.

They separated and looked at each other now they were spies...they spent their lives acting and hiding who they were, which meant they were very good at hiding their emotions...but I had a feeling in my gut maybe just from getting to know Joe the past day or two but I thought that...just maybe...they were both glad and uncomfortably being in each other's presence. I looked at Cam again, she had noticed as well she knew them both better than me, so the only confirmation which I had any hope of getting was given when she looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I smiled at her... the two were staring at each other. Cammie nodded picking up on my thoughts, I cleared my throat and all eyes turned to me, I suddenly realised why I had been given the go ahead instead of Cammie speaking up; she hated attention.

Cammie POV

I gave Zach the go ahead so I wouldn't get the attention but Zach didn't know what I wanted to ask.

"What's going on with you two?" I asked Aly and Joe. There really was a strange sort of tension between them, Zach had noticed as well. The pair of us were spies, not to mention teenagers, so naturally we were both curious.

"Oh nothing much," Joe started, "it's just that I remember a time when I wasn't thinking and made a stupid comment in an attempt to be funny." He had turned his stare back to Aly.

"I was thinking of a time I overreacted to an innocent comment and then went away. That lost me a good friend for a long time. I spent that time hoping I would one day be forgiven." She was staring into Joe's piercing blue eyes. The two of them half smiled at the same time. Three and a half seconds later they blinked. Zach and I looked at each other and raised our eyebrows yet again. Joe and Aly had just had a convocation, half of it was coded, half of it silent. But we had heard it loud and clear.

"Ummm....Are we planning on standing here all night?" I asked

The four of us went into the room that Zach had just come out of.

"So, not meaning to be rude but...what are you doing here?" Zach asked Aly, that was a good question actually.

"Every operation needs many things, name them Zach." Joe answered for some reason in teacher mode.

Zach answered automatically, "Information, operatives, tools, legends, base workers and opportunity."

"Correct, but there has to be a link between the operatives and the base workers, commonly known as-"

"Aly is our handler," I assumed.

"Yep, pretty much. Well I'll catch up with you guys later, I've got some things to do," Aly put in.

"You know whenever my mom, and other people, "I added with a sideways glance at Joe, "My mind tends to wander.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"We're spies. That saying is one we risk when we choose this life."

She smiled, "How's your mom, God I bet she's even prouder of you than I am."

I'm a spy, I can hide my emotions, but I didn't want to then; I wanted Aly to know so that she would comfort me.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom...didn't like the idea. It took a while to convince her, and even after that she wasn't happy."

"She's just worried Cam, she doesn't want to lose you like-"she stopped seeing my eyes drop to my hands. Joe, who was sitting next to me on the couch, put his arm around my shoulders in attempt to comfort me, "Anyway, I really do have to go." She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Zach why don't you go and see what there's to eat in the kitchen," I was still looking down but I could picture Joe sending him a message from his amazing eyes to Zach's gorgeous ones. I knew that Zach nodded and silently left. "Cam, you know he would be so proud of you."

"He wouldn't want me here."

Joe turned me to face him and looked me in the eye, "He would want you safe, like your mom. But as long as he was sure that you knew what you were doing, which you do, and were capable of doing it, which you are, then the day of your first mission would be the proudest day of his life. Do you know how honoured he would be to be the father of the first Gallagher Girl in history to become an agent before graduating? The closest there has ever been was when Aly joined the CIA after graduating a year early."

This really made me feel better, "Thanks Uncle Joe."

"It's alright Cammie. Go get some rest. It's been a long day and you're going to need even more energy when we get going later." I nodded and walked to the nearest bedroom, slipped my shoes off and collapsed on to the bed, instantly falling asleep.

Aly POV

It was really great to see Cam again, it's been so long! I can't get over how grown up she is and I really didn't expect the that relationship between her and Joe, I could just sense it from them, they haven't seen each other for about eleven years when Joe started teaching at Gallagher and yet...

Speaking of Joe...well he's still gorgeous. It was good that we made our apologies. Three years ago we argued over a stupid little joke that I over reacted to. Afterwards I went on an assignment, we never met up, but oh well, the past is the past.

I was interested in what Cam said about Rachael, plus I haven't seen my best friend for years, so I asked the very tired pilot for a favour.

"Hey Frankie. Listen could you do me a _huge_ favour?" I gave him my best puppy dog look.

"Sure thing agent Neely," he started with a yawn, "What do you need?"

"Well I need to go to the Gallagher Academy. I know you have already been there twice but I have an offer. We take the 396 – it's the fastest – I will fly it there and wake you when we are a few minutes away. The I'll go inside and you can do what you want on the plane and who flies back depends on how tired you are after. That sound okay?"

"Sure thing." He seemed happy even if he was tired. So we ran over to the little jet and set off.

When I landed on GA1 (you'd think the name of the runway would be more original) and woke Frankie. Then I walked towards the mansion which I hadn't seen for nearly nineteen years.

Inside I saw the grand staircase, half way up was a little black ball rolling back and forth,

"Rachael?" I asked wearily. As she stood she wiped her eyes and put on her best, friends-reunited-smile.

"Aly? Is that you? Oh my God what are you doing here?" She was a good spy, scratch that, she was amazing. I'm the best female agent in the NSA and in MI6, I'm on the top three list for the CIA, and Rachael's was above me on that before she retired (thus putting me up to number two while Joe stays at number one even in semi retirement) but while the best can hide emotions it is scientific fact that when someone has been crying, a lot, their eyes go bloodshot, she can't change that (well she could but I doubt she had any of that particular chemical on her).

"Don't act all excited Rach, what's up?" I sat down on the stairs and put my arm around her.

Rachael POV

I'm so worried about Cam. I know that she's capable and can look after herself. I also know that neither Joe nor Zach would let her be hurt. But I am first and foremost a mother; I instinctively worry.

All this was going through my mind on a loop as I sat in my friend's arms.

"Cam's gone on a mission," I started at last, "A real mission Aly! I can't lose her!" my voice cracked on the last two words and I began to sob.

Aly rubbed my back reassuringly, "You won't. She'll be okay," her voice was soothing but it didn't help.

"You don't know that!" I snapped, "What are you even doing here Alyssa!?!"

Aly stayed calm and soothing, "I'm here because the DDO called me and asked if I would be a handler for a team of two first time agents and one experienced agent," I looked at her wondering why the hell she was telling me that, I hadn't asked what she's been up to! "When I arrived I was told it was Joe and two soon to be Juniors," oh...that's why. I should have known that! "I read the files and saw it was Cam, at first, I was worried too but then I read Joe's comments on her in covops...wow! After that Chase told me that it was Joe who picked the kids. Rachael I haven't seen Joe in a long time, you know that, but if there is one thing I can be sure about Joe Solomon it's this: Cammie is one of – if not the – most important people in his life. He wouldn't put her in there if there was the slightest possibility that she wasn't ready.

"After catching up Cam told me about your reaction. So when the three of them went to get some rest I came to see how you are," she explained. I nodded and hugged my best friend.

We talked about random missions and other irrelevant factors of our lives, just to make convocation, for an hour and thirteen minutes before Aly said she had to go back.

"Take care of my little girl, Aly," I requested.

"I'll try but she's not a little girl any more Rach, and even when she was little she didn't like being looked after. She always liked to look after herself."

"Yeah..." _Just like her dad_ I thought. Aly gave me one last hug before walking away.

The last time I saw her walk out of that door she was a year younger than me and graduating a year before I would. She was good even back then. I was so proud of her, so were our roommates but they were mainly envious.

I know Cam can look after herself. I know that Joe would do anything to protect her. I know that I'm not going to stop worrying. Because the instinct of a mother is stronger than the knowledge of a spy.

Zach POV

I woke up at 10:46am. The adrenalin must have already kicked in for the mission because...I like my sleep. A lot. I am - according to Grant - the devil to get out of bed (personally I think he is exaggerating there). Anyway, I had had around three hours sleep, yet I was wide awake, so I pulled on the first pair of boxers I saw in my suit case and the pants and shirt I had flung on last night...or this morning, whichever way you look at it, and walked out in to the lounge. Joe was in the kitchen corner making himself a coffee

"Morning, want one?" he asked without turning round (which wasn't that impressive because the kettle in front of him was stainless steel and therefore reflective).

"No thanks. Is Cam up yet?"

"No. I'll wake her in a minute."

"You two did a lot more than I did earlier." I stated, "You're used to this, she's not. Can't she just rest?" I didn't want I heard from Grant that Bex was complaining about having to drag Cammie out of bed once. I didn't want her to be irritable today, the biggest day of our lives so far.

"I know Zach," Joe sighed," I want her to rest as well but we have had suit cases that our covers would use delivered. They are for us to hide the gear we brought with us and our plain clothes for in case we have to go unnoticed out of town. We have to pack them go down to a meeting about gadgets, that will all have to be done by noon where we are to take a jet to the north-west side of DC - where our covers have lived for the better half of their lives, then we get our cars and drive to Kakoraston. So we have a very busy schedule, I will make breakfast and then wake Cammie up so we can get started."

"I'll wake her." If we had that much to do we'd better get a head start.

Joe turned to look at me, "Good luck," was what _he_ said but the _look_ he gave me said _'Don't try anything or I'll boil you from the inside out before you have chance to enjoy it'_ I mentally gulped and nodded walking towards Cammie's room.

I gently opened the door and pushed it to so Cam wouldn't be blinded by the light as soon as she opened her eyes. I walked over to the bed, which she was lying on top of still fully dressed, and sat on the edge.

"Cam," I shook her shoulder gently...no response, so I shook her a little harder, "Cammie!" she stirred but didn't wake. Then an idea came to me (I just hope I was exaggerating Joe's look with the whole boiled from the inside out think) one that I was hoping would wake her up in a good mood. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Cammie POV

I was in a deep dreamless sleep went a sound and movement on my shoulder caused me to stir. I didn't really register it. A few moments later I woke feeling Zach's warm, soft lips moving against mine. To my surprise while still sleeping my lips had responded of their own will and were now dancing with his. I tried to pull away but with me lying on a bed and him leaning down to me it wasn't really possible, so instead I put my hands on his chest and pushed lightly. It wasn't enough to force him away but it was enough fro him to get the message, I was awake and would like him to remove himself from my face.

He pulled back and smirked (typical Zach), "Good morning Gallagher Girl." He was still above me. His right hand supporting his weight while his left was caressing my cheek.

"Morning Blackthorn Boy. Mind letting me up?" He moved but not so I could get up; he was leaning down to kiss me again. I pushed his shoulders, with more strength this time, and he fell back ward to the other end of the bed. I sat up and stretched. My internal clock told me that it was 10:51am, I'd only had three hours sleep and I was knackered. "Urrgh, I need a coffee." I muttered.

Zach sat up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "What do you need coffee for?" he whispered in my ear.

"Because I'm so tired that I'm practically a zombie. I need caffeine to wake me up," I copied his whispering but added a 'duh!' tone to it.

"You don't need caffeine," I could feel his hot breath on my neck and I shivered. He felt it and I didn't need to turn to see his smirk. Zach pulled my back closer to him, I could feel his toned chest against my back, "I'll wake you up," he was still whispering and it made his voice all the more seductive. He pulled me onto his lap so that I was angled towards him. He brushed the strands of hair out of my face and began rubbing his thumb in circles on my cheek. His face came closer and closer very slowly, like he was daring me to react, I didn't he would only grow even more full of himself, eventually his lips met mine and they danced again.

We were kissing for around three minutes and eight seconds when my arms moved freely to his neck and I started playing with his hair. He pulled me closer and ran his tongue across my bottom lip but I didn't let him in, a few seconds later he started nibbling, I smiled in to the kiss but still didn't part my lips. He ran his tongue across again and nibbled some more, he was pleading with me but I felt like being stubborn. I'm sure he would have carried on, and I may have given in if it weren't for the sound of Joe loudly clearing his throat in the door way. I pushed Zach away and slid off his lap.

"Err...Morning Joe." I said but Joe wasn't looking at me; he was glaring at Zach.

A second later Joe looked at me morning, "Cammie there's sausages out there for breakfast. Do you want a coffee?" he asked and I got that he was acting like nothing had happened.

"Please, a strong one and I'll take the breakfast if you promise me that your cooking in better than My mom's."

"I promise Cam it is. No one could be as bad a cook as your mom," he chuckled.

I laughed, "Well you have a point there. I'll just freshen up and I'll be out in a minute," Joe nodded. I gave Zach a look that said _'you should be leaving now'_ then he and Joe left. I had a feeling that Zach was a little scared. I shrugged (I had a feeling I knew what Joe was up to) and walked to the bathroom, I changed into a designer tee and a pair of designer jeans which Joe had left before Zach followed him out. I washed my face and went to eat breakfast.

Zach POV

I'll admit it I was kind of scared as I walked into the living room, of an apartment which had sound proof walls, with Joe Solomon after he had just caught me kissing his Goddaughter on a bed and had given me a petrifying _'if looks could kill you'd be tortured, dead and burned to a crisp'_ look I had _ever_ seen in my life.

He suddenly turned to me with a murderous glare. Even I couldn't hide my fear. He stood looking at me like that for two minutes and eleven seconds. Then I heard three different laughs and saw that Joe was no longer glaring. I had been so petrified that I hadn't noticed two things which I really should have: 1. Cammie had come out of her bedroom and was standing three feet to my right. 2. Aly had come from her room and was seven feet behind Joe. All three of them were laughing at me and I was turning a very unattractive shade of crimson.

"That Zach was payback for making me feel like I was going to be severely injured by a sixteen year old girl yesterday."

"Well that's a bit sexist!" Aly chimed

"That wasn't even my idea!" I pouted like a little kid.

Joe laughed at me again. Then he walked up to give Cammie a hug, "Sorry Cam, even if said sixteen year old is a Gallagher Girl that would still be embarrassing for a male spy with nearly nineteen years of experience." He pulled away and turned to Aly, "Kitty-Kat, I know that you can't resist my cooking and if you keep taking things the wrong way you won't get any." He said matter of factly.

Then he went to make Cam's coffee and one for Aly too and we all ate sausage sandwiches for breakfast.

Joe POV

It was fun winding Zach up, he had looked truly terrified of me!

Anyways we made small talk over breakfast and then packed our stuff into the expensive suit cases. Changed into the designer clothes and at 11:28am we were heading down to the meeting room to discus gadgets.

Cammie POV

As I was repacking my stuff I found the porcelain doll that I remember Joe giving me for Christmas. Why was that there? Joe must have put it in when I left him to finish packing my case for me...but why? I was going to ask him but we were all busy and on a tight schedule. I decided it could wait.

All four of us entered the meeting room and stood in front of a long table (six foot ten inches) with boxes on it. Standing behind the desk was the DDO and a man in a lab coat.

"Welcome agents," Chase said, it felt weird being called an agent, I mean I'm not yet, I won't be until I graduate and this mission is just a one off, "this is Dr Jason Black. He is the head of the CIA labs and designs and builds all gadgets other than the designs which come from Gallagher and Blackthorn of course. I believe Dr Black has a range of things which may help you. Dr Black," Chase gestured for the Dr to take over.

"Th-thank you sir," he seemed to be a shy person, and his appearance? Let's just say the stereotypical geek, "Hel-hello agents, it's been an i-in-inter-resting job to think of gadgets appropriate for a high school, this is what I have come up with," he picked up the closest box to him and took out a sea green pencil case _'Zach Robert's favourite colour'_ I recalled instantly, he opened the pencil case and took out a mechanical pencil, "this is a normal pencil but the rubber on the end is not, just push it against a hard surface and it will leave an invisible camera there, which will root back to the surveillance station in the safe room of your house." He put it back in the pencil case and took out a clicky ballpoint, "Click this pen twice in under half a second and it will shoot a bug out of the clip. Again you can write with it like any other pen," as he went on he got more and more confident speaking, "the pencil cases have three of each of these and then normal stationary." Black took a pale blue pencil case out of the box _'Millie's favourite colour'_ and slid it towards me while sliding the green to Zach. "You each have a top of the range laptop, they are loaded with msn messenger and a list of contacts who don't exist and instant messaging convocations which never happened. Also on there is software allowing you to trace vehicles, deliveries, and well anything. There are also data bases for all law enforcement and military officers so you can check out anybody whom you suspect. As well as this you each have cell phones with similar software. In each of your vehicles there is this software, weapons for emergency use only. Agent Morgan," he turned to me and handed me a red hair bobble with clear gems on it. One was half a millimetre wider than the other, something nobody but a spy would notice, "the bigger is a panic button, tap it twice and then hold push it down hard enough for it to leave an imprint on your thumb, it will alert agents Solomon and Goode. The smaller gem injects napotine when pushed onto skin for four point five seconds, be careful of who touches that, the panic responds to your thumb print, but the injector reacts to skin. Mr Good and Mr Solomon, these have the same principle," he handed Zach a black sweat band, with two basketball beads on it, and Joe a pair of cuff links, again one was smaller than the other on each I put the bobble around my wrist as Zach did with the sweat band and Joe clipped the cuff links on. "other gadgets are ones you will be familiar with through your covert operations training." Dr Black stepped back while The DDO came forward.

"Thank you Jason. The jet is waiting to take you to the location of Joseph White's drinks factory where you will receive your transportation and then you will drive to Kakoraston. Agent Neely you will ride in Agent Solomon's car as you cover and he will then give you a lift to the house you will be staying in, tomorrow morning, you will stay in a spear room for tonight.

"The vehicles have hands free systems so anything you feel the need to go over on then you can. There is also a Sat. Nav. System with internet access and email. This is just as people of the wealth your covers have would have access this technology.

"I have been going over your legends and there is a miss print in yours Agent Solomon. Joe White and his company are worth $48 million not 4.8. That figure would draw to much attention as the wealth ranges from $22.3 million to $52.1 million throughout the town. Now all of you go to the plane. I will be in touch through Ms. Neely once the family is settled. I will also give details of Mr Solomon's absence when the school year begins." With that we left the room and headed towards our mission.

The words I had thought of at the end of last semester came to me _'When the future comes – whatever may come with it – I'll be smarter, I'll be stronger, I'll be ready'_ I couldn't help but be uncertain as to whether or not I had reached that target. Am I ready for this?

The plane ride was short and uneventful. The four of us played cards, first rummy, I beat them all in just three rounds (you'd think as spies they would know how to use strategy) then, we played poker, definitely Zach's game though we all won a couple of rounds. Then I went to the other end of the plane to stretch my legs I sat down on a couch and stared off into space.

Exactly five minutes later Joe silently came and sat beside me. I looked up to him, Zach and Aly were only twelve feet away so with just the four of us any words would be easily overheard, I sent my message with my eyes _I don't know if I can do this. I thought I was ready but am I really?_ He put his arm around me shoulders and used my method of communication, _You are ready. The only way you won't be is if you doubt yourself in the field. You can do this_. I nodded my head slightly and he pulled me in for a hug. It was nice, I hadn't been hugged like that since I was little, it was sort of like an I'm-hear-for-you-slash-nothing's-going-to-hurt-you hug which made me feel safe and loved. It was the same type of hug he would give me when I was small and grabbed his legs after my parents left for what I was told was a 'Mommies' and Daddies' secret meeting' The last time they said that was a few weeks before my fourth birthday. Five months later I was told the truth and didn't see Joe again until he walked into the grand hall and winked at my mother.

We landed and climbed out of the plain, 41 minutes later. The air was warm and the sun was blinding. There were three trucks on the edge of the runway, one was much smaller than the other two, I knew they were our next form of transport, but why was one smaller? A man was standing nearby walked towards us.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last Mr White. I am Jackson Turner. You hired me as the night manager last month?" He asked as if hoping he was good enough at his job for his boss to remember him over others. Was he an agent playing the part or not? I side glanced at Aly, she blinked, answering my question, he wasn't, this factory didn't know their boss so would believe it was Joe.

"How could I forget Mr. Turner? I have read your reports and have heard good things about you from the other managers at meetings. I'm sorry we have not been able to meet in person until now; it is most convenient for me to attend meetings in the morning and I wouldn't want you to have to be in early after working all night. Which begs the question, why are you on shift and not Mr. King?" Joe was a few feet ahead of us and spoke playing the role perfectly.

"William and I switched shifts for this week as he has many family occasions this week. I hope you don't mind," Jackson sounded worried, I could tell he really wanted to impress Joe. I knew the CIA owned loads of businesses for covers but I didn't realise just how random those companies could be. I mean soft drinks? Anyway the two men had stopped walking so I caught up with my brother and my house keeper.

"That is fine. I understand, the reason for my being here today is because I'm a family man myself," he put his arm around me in a very fatherly way, "and I don't want to have to come to the factory as often during the days. This is my daughter Millie and my son Zach by the way, and at the end is my house keeper and good friend Katherine."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I have your 'little gifts' as your dad called them," he turned towards the trucks and brought his fingers to his mouth whistling. The backs of the two bigger trucks lowered to ramps and out rolled an Audi R8 in electric blue, I guessed that was Joe's because that colour choice wouldn't come from Zach Goode or Zach Roberts and a Mercedes sl65 in silver, my car, an upgrade from The one Joe had at Gallagher. But the smaller truck didn't have a car drive out, instead the driver climbed out of the cab and walked up the ramp and inside the trailer, a few seconds later he emerged lifting the heavy Honda ZZR400 motorcycle.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Zach acting like Mille (though Cammie didn't disagree), "Why couldn't you get a car like normal people Zach?"

"Because Cam, Bikes are cooler," Zach replied.

"Well that depends on what bike and what car, in this situation I say you couldn't be more wrong. Besides, bikes are impractical; I'm going to end up giving you a ride to school every day because you can't take books on a bike." I argued, but it was friendly brother sister arguing.

"I can wear a backpack. And if this is so uncool I guess I could have saved dad $300 and only buy one helmet," he thought he had me, he was wrong.

"Yeah Ri you could have because I won't be going on that."

"Don't call me 'Ri' Camilla," he ordered. He was well in roll just as I was. So were Joe and Aly who were standing five feet away rolling their eyes.

"Sorry about this," I heard Joe say to his employee.

"I just did," I replied to Zach.

He opened his mouth but was cut off by Joe saying, "If you pair don't stop bickering I'll send both the car and the bike back and the two of you can argue the about which was better for hours as you walk to Kakoraston."

"Sorry dad," we said at the same time. Then I ran to Joe and gave him a hug.

"Thanks so _so_ much daddy." He hugged me back.

"It's alright Cam, I said I'd get you any car you wanted didn't I kiddo?"

"Yeah thanks dad." I heard Zach from behind me.

"Well it's a long drive so we better be off. Jackson it was good to meet you, keep up the good work and thank you for getting these here for me," Joe said to the manager after we had separated, "Kids the keys should be in there, Zach wear all the gear I got you not just the helmet."

"But dad it'll make me look like I'm scared!" Zach whined. I rolled my eyes again.

"No it will make you look like you have a brain in your head, and if you don't see that then I have to question whether or not you do," Joe was a good dad.

"Come on Zach I'm sure the girls in Kakoraston will find a guy dressed in leather _way_ more attractive than a guy who has had his muscles torn from his limbs because he came off a bike at 80mph wearing jeans and a T-shirt." I said because it seemed like a sisterly thing to say.

"Fine" he muttered, Joe sent me a look of thanks.

"Okay let's hit the road. Kathy shall we?"Joe gestured to his car and Aly followed him to it. I got the feeling that Joe would have been gentlemanly and opened her door for her but he was supposed to be her boos as well as her friend, so that action wouldn't fit his cover. I walked over to My car and Zach was a step behind me.

When we were three and a third meters away Zach whispered, "you so want a ride on the back of this don't you Gallagher Girl."

"I already told you Ri, I don't," was warning him that even though we were out of ear shot we were still in cover until we were a mile away from this place. Zach walked to his bike and climbed into the truck it had come out of to change. While we had been talking our pilot had put both mine and Zach's case by my car, I loaded them into the trunk before walking to the driver's seat, I looked in the rear view mirror and the rim glowed green for the slightest half a second telling me that I was allowed to drive. I looked up and saw Zach sit on the shiny black bike wearing his black and sea green leather jacket and pants, and slide the green helmet onto his head I couldn't help but think _'He looks hot in leather!'_

Joe beeped his horn and Zach revved his engine, I turned the key in the ignition and drove out of the factory airstrip. Towards another life. It that scary or what?

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**What did you think?**

**Tell me!!!**

**I have enabled anonymous reviews. A certain person from my life is begging me for a shout out, unforunatly fanfiction won't activate her account. I would just like to randomly say that shout outs go to good reviewers and good ideas. Now reviewers don't need an acount.**

**A few weeks a go I finaly got my copey of Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover. IT. IS. AMAZING!!! I have a poll for you all to tell me your favourite part of the book. I realise the the genius Ally Carter hasn't made that easy for us so pick two.**

**I'm going to start putting random questions at the end of my chapters, everyone who answers them in a review will get a shout out.**

**Random Question: If you could play any musical instument which would it be and why?**

**Okay thanks for reading I love you guys.**

**Love Thalia x**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. The Arrival

**Hi Guys,**

**Happy Halloween!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE Halloween!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for yet another wait and this is so much worse because it is a really shor chapter.**

**I have a little writers block and this didn't fit much with any thing else I hav in my head so itg is kind of a filler chapter.**

**I have writers block...sort of. I can't write much for The Real Deal because I have an idea for another story roller coastering through my mind at 300mph.**

**Shout Outs:**

**To shut you up ... My Twin sister who goes by AnnabethWiseGirlGoode. Thanks for always reading and finally reviewing. Love you xxx ou guy have got to check out her story My Love Story.**

**misscullengoode - thanks for the idea it is a popular one :)**

**soccergirl - You are most welcome for the mention, you know why? You keep giving me great reviews!!!! the ideas are noted and will quite possibaly find thier way into the story.**

**Anonymous156 - Thanks for the great review :D I think you miss understood me last chapter, 'What Happens When You Fall Hard' is a story by DiVaGiRl which is by far better than this, you should check it out. I have an extremly long list of books to read and a certain sister of mine keeps adding to it. But 'Heist Society will be added to that list. If I enjoy it and have an idea for a story I will write one. Thank you for your complements to my writng. :D:D**

**Randome Question (RQ) Shout outs:**

**Ori Lee - Guitars are cool :)**

**truegallaghergirl - I agree. Thanks for the idea :D**

**twilight113 - Thanks for the review, my oh my guitarts are popular**

**DivaGirl - Thanks for an amazing review as always but I have to disagree with the first part. As for your answer to the RQ: we are freakishly alie when it comes to musical instruments.**

**Gallagherfan - Another for the guitar, go you :) Thanks for your ideas. And I wish writers block was not with me on this story.**

**chameleon333 - I like the flute it is a nice instument to listen to. Thank you for your review, messages and advice :) And I am so honored that this is your favourite fanfic. It really means a lot for somebody to say that :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**There will probabally (have I spelt that wrong? pleas correct any spelling or gramma mistakes I make, it would really help) be less Zammie form now in due to thier covers, but it will not be lost completely.**

**Enough baballing, on with the story, so sorry for the shortness.**

* * *

The Arrival

Cammie POV

"Right, Cam tell me the most important thing an operative must do during a long term assignment," came Joe's 'teacher voice' over the hands free.

"To keep your cover up at all times unless someone being around to see or hear anything is impossibility," I replied.

"Exactly, so you are to act as brother and sister unless we are in the safe room, in the rest of the house you must appear as brother and sister but can talk about the mission if necessary. The cover glass is being fitted on the upper windows but not for a few weeks so stay in role."

"Okay," Zach and I answered simultaneously.

After that Joe continued our covops lessons, on the road version. It was stuff that we hadn't been taught yet at school, junior and senior year curriculum, but we had read and memorised everything about it so I was just getting bored.

The leather of my steering wheel shifted and a touch screen appeared with the words '_**One new email from TheSmerker**_' Zach's codename suited him well. I ran my thumb over the wheel casually and opened the message.

_**Gallagher Girl, I am so bored!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joe must know that we have memorised this stuff already so why is he going on about it?!?!?**_

_**-Z**_

I replied quickly and casually while still listening to Joe.

_**Stop whining like a little girl Zach. You know full well that if it was that if it was that easy to learn they would give us the books in September of tenth grade and a covops exam the following December. And we both know that it would be a lot more exciting if they were practical lessons but we don' have time for that. So suck it up.**_

_**-C**_

I deleted that message and then we emailed some more about random things that didn't matter (the argument over wether James Bond or Jason Bourne was a better spy was very fun and interesting, Bourne won hands down and eventually Zach admitted it. Ha I'm as stubborn as my god mother).

We were getting close to our new town now and we were still being lectured. I knew that we were 6 and a third miles away, Joe was talking and he was talking about important stuff, "...Do you understand?"

"Yes" Zach stated in time with me, at that very second we reached exactly five miles away from Kakoraston. Joe had timed himself perfectly, Why wasn't I surprised.

I emailed Zach as we entered the town.

_**You ready?**_

_Yes._

I glanced at him through my window.

_**Neither am I.**_

_How did you know?_

_**My dad used to say that no one is ever prepared for their first mission. Or the one after that, and it gradually gets easier after many years and many bad experiences.**_

I saw Zach nod his head slightly and deleted the messages.

We came to a stop outside a big house in the centre of town.

"Wow." Zach said in awe.

* * *

**I hope you like that short chapter but I don't really expect you to because there is not a lot to it :( sorry again.**

**RQ: Okay I know I said these were going to be randome but there is reasoning behind this, to do with my writers block so please please please answer it:**

**Do you like musical movies/film/tv shows? Anything based on peforming arts like; Step Up, Raise Your Voice, Another Cinderella Story, dare I say High School Musical, Grease or any others????**

**Please answer. Anyone who answers gets a shout out as well as anybody who suggests any ideas for the story or just gives a well thought out review rather than just saying they liked the chapter but that is encouraging as well.**

**There were a lot of comments on Cammie thinking zach is hot in leather, LLC, I'm glad you liked that.**

**No Promises on the next chapter being up soon I'm afraid.**

**In the mean time please check out 'What Happens When You Fall Hard' and 'My Love Story'**

**Diva I am Sorry for not reviewing yet but the site has been playing up and wouldn't let me review :( I will asap.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Love you all.**

**Love Thalia x**


	12. Exploring, Blueprints and Disappearing

**Hello to all of my incredably loyal readers. Thank you so so _so_ much for sticking with this story even though I take forever to update.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**RQ shout outs:**

**Iwillmarryjacobblack**

**annabethxxwisegirlxxgoode**

**soccergirl121**

**momo**

**ScarletEkoWinchester-PyroBitch**

**Anonymous Spy**

**Ori Lee**

**DiVaGiRl13**

**Thanks for answering. If more viewers answer my RQs you could influence what comes into the story. If lots of poeple like something I might find a way to work it into the story.**

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. My life is way to dramatic *sighs***

**I dedicate this chapter to chat noire. She gave me they idea for this chapter and without her I would probably still have writers block. So thanks a lot :D**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**IN EARLIER CHAPTERS I MENTIONED THAT JOE'S COVER IS WORTH SEVERAL MILLION DOLLERS.**

**HOWEVER I HAVE ADDED MY IDEAS AND THINK THAT THE ORIGINAL FIGURE MAY BE UNREALISTIC.**

**S0 JOSEPH WHITE IS NOW WORTH $53.6MILLION. **

**Enough of my rambeling on. **

**On with the story.**

* * *

Exploring, Blueprints and Disappearing

Cammie POV

As I got into the house I echoed Zach, "Wow," the place was amazing! It was five stories high with a huge stair case directly opposite the front door. The upper floors had balconies looking down on to the hall, not that I could call it a hall. It was huge, like the size of four classrooms huge. There were 6 doors leading off, of course I knew that those rooms were the library, Joe's office, lounge, games room, the pool room and the kitchen, but Camilla didn't so I went exploring.

"Zach come on let's check the house out!" I said excitedly, pulling his hand towards the first door. He yanked me to a stop.

"Jeez Cam slow down!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Mills we've been on the road for hours Dad told us which is his room and which Alyson will use when she's here, we have free choice of the others. Can't we argue over the rooms and then just chill out for a bit?" Zach asked in a slightly whiney tone.

"Where's the fun in that Zachariah?"

"The chilling out bit" he replied in a 'duh' voice.

"You're so boring!" Just then Joe came in the door.

"What did I tell you two about bickering?" he said as he walked past us, but he was smiling at us so we knew we weren't in trouble. So, as teenagers do, we ignored him.

"Well you go off exploring, I'll go off and be boring and I'll get free pick of the rooms," Zach smirked at me. I knew exactly what to do.

"Daddy?" I called to Joe as he walked past us.

"What's up Cam?" he answered.

"Is there a room overlooking the woods with a balcony?"

"Yeah, fourth floor at the back of the house, it's the second biggest."

"Can I have that one?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure Cams, Here's the key, all the rooms have locks on them so you kids can have some privacy."

"Thanks Daddy," I kissed him on the cheek and threw Zach a triumphant grin.

"Dad! How exactly is that faire?" He complained.

"Well Zach, if you had asked first I would have said yes to you. If I had asked your permission to give Millie the room you would have said you wanted it and then there would be arguments." Joe explained, Zach crossed his arms and pouted, he looked like a little kid, I almost laughed, but smirked instead.

Aly walked in carrying a box under each arm, "In short Zach," she said, "What Daddy's little girl wants, Daddy's little girl gets," she ruffled his hair after putting the boxes down.

"That's not true Alyson," came Joe, "If Zach had asked first he would have gotten the room."

"Not as easily as Mills though." I didn't want to start banter so I cut in.

"Zach doesn't mind that much; he just likes to be a pain," I smiled at him as he rolled his eyes, "Dad do you need any help bringing stuff in?"

"Don't worry about it Cam, why do you think I hired removal men?" He laughed, "You go explore, Zach you go pick a room and chill."

"'Kay," Zach said and jogged up the stairs.

"See you later," I said as walked to the library (which was all ready stacked with books ceiling to floor) And began running my hand across spines taking in every title and author there was. Then I moved onto other rooms and memorized everything that was in them, I would go around again when everything from the trucks had been bought in.

Joe POV

The kids were doing well, they were bickering, Cammie was playing 'Daddy's little girl' perfectly and Zach was doing well as well, I just hope that they won't get put in danger.

Zach POV

After the brother-sister banter I went up stairs and looked at the rooms, I knew from the blueprints which room I was going to pick, no doubt Cammie had to. The room opposite Cam's had a good view of the whole street and because the houses on this side of the street were a lot higher than the other side I could see into the next street as well. Cammie would have a good view of the woods, the back yards of the houses on our side of the street, and the park west to the woods. Joe's room looked over the east of the house and Ally's the West, between the four of us we could see everywhere in a mile radius of the house and we had all arranged to put a hidden camera on the outside of our windows so we would know if we were being watched.

When I got to my room I slipped off the backpack I had been wearing while I was on the bike and took out my pencil case, I took a mechanical pencil out and walked out of the sliding door to the balcony. I kept my hands at my sides as I surveyed the view. After a few minutes I casually leaned against the glass window next to the door, I put my hands behind my head and relaxed against the glass five minutes later I went back into my room and put the pencil away.

Then I went to find Cammie.

The first place I looked, obviously, was her room. There was a double four poster bed, like in mine, a dresser built into the wall, like mine, a bedside table, a closet and a built in shelving unit that were all bare, like mine. The only other things in the room were three big boxes and a laptop bag which had been dumped in the middle of the room by the removal men. Can I just say that Cam's room was way better than mine! And her view was _amazing_! Damn her for being Daddy's little girl.

I left the room and jogged down the stairs. After one flight I was bored so I started jumping the banisters. I landed five steps from the bottom of the last flight and walked down the last steps casually and nodded at the two men walking past with a luxury leather sofa.

I was about to go into the library when I heard Joe's voice.

"Zachariah Roberts!"

Joe POV

I ordered the men to take the last of the furniture in to the house and took the last of the boxes myself. I saw Zach jumping banisters. It was time to act on what Joseph White was most strict on: his antiques. Chase had put the love of ancient antiques and history into my legend because three of the missing teenagers were the children of members of an antiques collectors club in the town and four were from families which had significance in history. It wouldn't be suspicious if I asked questions about them. So I had to lecture Zach about jumping over an antique. I wasn't sure he knew that we had genuine antiques here. But he was about to find out.

Zach POV

Now I know that Joe doesn't really care about me jumping banisters, but he is undercover too, and a dad would care. I won't say I knew I was in trouble, 'cause I wasn't, but I knew I was in for a lecture at best, and a punishment at worst. (add "a son" to list of legends I don't like). "I do believe I told you not to do that," his voice was calm and stern.

"Did you?" I asked faking forgetfulness. After twenty-six seconds with my brow furrowed in a thinking expression I said, "Sorry Dad I don't remember. Are you sure you didn't just plan to tell me and then forget?"

"I know I told you Zach. I remember your face when I showed you the bill for the third new banister in as many years. Come with me." Joe walked to the corner of the banister and crouched down.

I sighed, "What Dad?" Joe pointed to a small symbol carved into the wood. I instantly recognised it as the trademark of an old carpenter of fine quality goods.

"Do you know what this means Zach?" he asked in a tone that said he knew I didn't.

"Does anybody other than you Dad?" He frowned at me.

"Yes. Many people do. This is the mark of Edward Williams. He was the finest craftsman of his day. He was an englishman and, in 1372, he was called upon by Sir Arthur Fletcher, best friend of King Edward III, to make several furnishings for his castle."

"That is very interesting Dad but you know I'm not going to remember that an-" as I was saying this I wondered why he was lecturing me on this stuff. I mean, I knew it was in his cover that he likes antiques and history but I didn't want a lesson on it! Anyway, he cut me off.

"This banister, Zach, and the lounge fireplace and dining room furniture, are the original pieces which I had taken from Sir Arthur's Castle. The cheapest was the dining room chairs which cost me $50,500. Each." My mouth gaped. I wasn't acting either. How come I wasn't told that this sort of stuff would be in the house?!? "Do you want to know how much the banister was?"

"Okay Dad I get it. I jump the banister, it breaks and then my life's savings and all future allowance won't be enough to pay for the replacement."

"No Zach, you don't get it. This banister is irreplaceable. If you break it you can say goodbye to your bike, laptop, ipod, TV, allowance and any view which you can't see from your bedroom. Permanently. I trust I am understood." On that cheery note he walked off. I went to the library, no signs of Gallagher Girl. So I went to the Games room. She wasn't there either but every one of the coolest games in history was. So I turned on the wii and played for a while.

Cammie POV

I had memorized every position of every object in every room of the house and the garden. I went up to my new room (passing Joe giving Zach a lecture about jumping the antique banister) and put the things, that the removal men had dumped in there, where I wanted them. I lay on the double four poster bed listening to Avril Lavigne on my baby blue iPod. After a few songs I got bored and my battery started to die. I plugged it into my laptop to charge and went off to explore again.

There are only three rooms on the fourth floor, my room, Zach's and an office that me and Zach are planning to fight over soon, but when I got out into the corridor something seemed wrong. My bedroom was a 30ft square with a 5ft bay leading onto the balcony. Zach's was 26 by 29. The office was 20 by 30 then there was 10ft of solid wall to the staircase. I looked up and down the corridor. It was 80ft 6in long. An extra 20 ½ ft was between my bedroom door and the office door. I took my phone out of my pocket and brought up the digital blueprints: this corridor wasn't supposed to have an extra section of solid wall on this floor, it was supposed to be 60ft long and the floors got longer as they went down. I almost smacked my forehead for not noticing that the stairs were at the wrong angle when I was on my way up. But instead I went over to Zach's door and listened; he wasn't in there. Perfect.

Zach POV

After an hour of games I got bored. I remembered the reason I had left my room in the first place; to find Cammie. So I checked all of the downstairs rooms, she wasn't there. I went up to the first floor thinking she could be in the home gym, no such luck. I checked the TV room, the second and third lounges, the garage (her car was still there) her bedroom (her things had moved, she had been in there but she wasn't there at the moment) and I still couldn't find her. So I checked every room in the house. And the garden, twice. Why did she have to be all chameleon-y when we were in the house?

Cammie POV

I went back to the other side of the corridor and started tapping the wall. I found a hollow section 2 ½ ft wide: a passage way. I looked the wall up and down, not a scratch, dent or decoration; no way to open. On the opposite wall there was a scratch 2mm long. If someone my height slouched against the wall my nail would slot into that scratch, so I tried it. The hollow section slid aside. I looked at the stairs to check no one was coming and then ran into the narrow corridor and the door slid silently back into place behind me.

The corridor went on for 10ft and then opened out to a 15ft square room in the corner there was a square hatch covered by a steel grate. Other than that the whole room was made of oak and was completely bare and empty.

Zach POV

I went to the one part of the house I hadn't been in yet...the safe room. Our HQ. It was on the second floor in the centre of the house. I walked half way down the corridor and then stopped. I placed my hands either side of the tall mirror and looked down at the floor, where the hell was that girl? I felt a vibration beneath my thumbs and lifted my eyes to look into the mirror. The mirror slid to the side and I stepped through the unveiled door.

Now don't ask me why we call this place a safe _room_ because that is so not what it is. It had the security of Gallagher's sublevels for a start and it wasn't one room; it was three stories high with two or three rooms on each floor. The levels of these rooms were in between the floors of the rest of the house at to prevent detection, not that anyone could detect this place. I mean, if I didn't know it was here I wouldn't have found it, and that's saying something.

I stepped forward and pressed the button next to me, the sheet of steel I was standing on descended to the main floor of the safe room. So far I liked this entrance to the place, I'll have to try my other two (we each have three different ways of getting into this place; it is so we won't look as suspicious if we end up being watched. Only the person assigned to an entrance can use it).

When I got to the main room I found Aly in a comfy leather computer chair. She was spinning around as she read the case file again.

"Hey Aly," I greeted, "Don't you have a photographic memory?" I asked

"Hi Zach. Don't all gallagher girls?" came her response.

"So do you care to explain to me why you are reading the case file for the fifth time?"

She put the folder on her lap and looked at me. "Because Zach, even spies can miss things. We read a lot of important information at one time. It is easy to not see a connection between two things when reading a lot of important stuff. If the two things were alone you would connect them straight away, but they are not alone."

"Fair enough. Have you seen Cam?"

"No. I helped bring the stuff in, made beds, stocked, the kitchen and then came here. Why?"

"'Cause I got bore and went to find her. But I couldn't find her in any part of the house."

"Maybe she went out. Get something for Daddy."

"Her car is in the garage."

Aly pointed to a pot of pens on the desk, "The green one is yours."

I picked the green pen out and clicked it. Screens flipped out of the walls and a robotic voice spoke "Enter security code."

"Smirker 76541892 Goode." I said in the emotionless tone the microphone required. The screens blinked to life There were twenty-four screens in a semi circle around me. Each was split into four so I had the view of the ninety-six cameras in and around the house. The only spots which I could not see were the bathrooms. I could not see Cammie. I waited a few moments expecting her to emerge from a bathroom. She didn't.

"Aly, Cammie isn't here."

"Just keep watching Zach, she's probably in the bathroom."

"That's what I thought when I turned these on six minutes and twenty three seconds ago."

Aly POV

When Zach said he had been looking at the cameras for over six minutes and Cammie wasn't there it she my nerves on edge. I got a bad feeling.

"Zach bring up the cameras that cover all exits. Play them from the time we got here. 5x spped."

"I'll bring up the balcony and widows as well. It is Cammie we're talking about." He told me as he obeyed my orders. He knew Cammie well. Better than I did. There probably wasn't anybody who knew her completely, not even Rachael, but Zach came pretty close.

Zach had the cameras up and we were both watching intently. Cammie went out of the house and into the garden at 2:13:52pm and came back in seven minutes and two seconds later. She went out to the garden again at 3:02:34pm and stayed outside for exactly thirteen minutes. That was two hours and twenty minutes ago. There had been no sign of her at any doors or windows since then.

I was really panicking now but I couldn't let Zach see that.

"Bring up all the cameras again." I demanded of the teenager. He obeyed.

Cammie was still nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no," I muttered. I reached for the microphone.

"What do you think has happened?" He asked in an even voice. I knew he was as panicky as I was though. I gave him a look which said, '_I think you know the answer to that_'.

I pushed the button on the microphone, "AllyCat to WiseGuy,"

"What's up AllyCat?" Joe murmured into his coms unit.

"Smirker and I are in SR. We've been looking at the cameras; Chameleon is not on site," I imagined the worry that Joe was masking at this moment. I knew exactly how he was feeling because I was feeling the same, "We have checked and there are no pictures to show that she has left the site, but she is nowhere to be seen. I paused to take a breath, I looked Zach in the eyes and spoke the words the DDO had used to describe the reason for this mission, "There's no trace."

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it??**

**Was it worth the wait???**

**Tell me in a review!!! I LOVE reviews.**

**Also if you have any ideas what so ever, even if it is just a tiny thing that you would like a character to say or do, tell me in a REVIEW or PM me. All of the ideas people have given me since I started this story have been copy&pasted into a word document which I look at when I get stuck. So if you have an idea for this story, big or small, tell me. Even If I can't find a place to fit it into the plot you might inspire me. **

**Time for a bit of maths: REVIEWS+INSPIRATION=A CHAPTER OF THE REAL DEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RQ: If you wanted to make your boyfriend/girlfriend jelouse, how would you and what do you think your reasons for making them jelouse could be?**

**remember, all RQ answerers get a shout out.**

**Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.**

**Love a very gothic looking Thalia xxx**


	13. The Worry, the Rooms and the Return

**Wow this is the shortest time between updates scince September! I am so proud.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. And even more to everyone who gave me ideas, You all rock.**

**RQ shout outs:**

**DiVaGiRl13**

**Gallagher101gal**

**Gallaghergirl396**

**truegallaghergirl**

**I just want to point a few things out about the family relation ships:**

**Zach and Cam/Millie do get on, they just have fun arguing.**

**Cam is the_ I-can-get-anything-I-want_ type of Daddy's Girl, NOT the _I-can-get-awy-with-anything type_; if she does something wrong she gets punished to.**

**Zach isn't the 'bad child' I just thought that there was something missing there and wanted to get another POV in.**

**Joe gets on well with both of them, no favouritism.**

**I think I probably got the nicest reviews so far last chapter. One that really stuck out was kaitlynnnx3 saying _"amazing, its actually seems like a read gg book!" _Thanks a lot this chapter goes to you :D:D:D**

* * *

The Worry, the Rooms and the Return

Joe POV

My heart started to race. _This can't be happening._ I thought, _We haven't even been here a day and she is already in danger. Why couldn't I have just picked the best of the seniors? _These thoughts continued to swirl around my head as I made my way to the safe room as quickly as I could, without causing suspicion.

I placed my finger on the corner of the desk it my office and felt the needle take my blood. I then began to sink into the floor, moved eight meters to the left and began to rise until I came to the brightly lit room. I didn't bother to wait until the elevator stopped, I jumped off it when I was five meters in the air and made my way over to the computer screens.

"Zach move." I took the seat he was in and brought up monitors for every security system the house has. There was no evidence to say anybody had entered, or exited the house.

"Aly you go to the kitchen, keep up the cover. Zach, get your bike and ride around the town, you shouldn't look to unusual." I ordered them.

"What are you going to do?" Zach asked.

" I'm going to go round the house to see if there is anything that suggests someone has come in or gone out. When was the last time you tried her coms?"

Aly answered this time, "I checked the system after I told you she was missing, I was going to see if I could trace her with it but it is switched off."

I couldn't believe this was happening. I always knew it was possible that either Zach or Cams would get taken but I thought that by that point we would have planned for it and hopefully found out some of what was going on. Did these people really have no planning of who they took?

Cammie POV

I looked around the room, still standing in the door way, it was just a mahogany box with a metal grate in the corner. The wood was smooth, except for a tiny splinter in the door way. I pushed the splinter upwards and a green beam scanned my face. Then the room came to life. Computer screens flipped out of the wall with key boards. Those keyboards were touch screen, no doubt with finger print recognition. The whole of the back wall transformed into a plasma screen with the pictures of all the victims of the disappearances. To the left of the doorway there were the views of every camera in the house. To the right were the monitors of the motion sensors and the speakers for the bugs. A luxury computer chair spun out of the wall on the right and stopped in the middle of the room facing the doorway.

"Cool" I said and sat down in the chair wheeling myself to the left hand wall where the computers were.

On the main screen in the middle there was a message:

_Chameleon,_

_You have a reputation for finding secret rooms and passages so I have every hope that you will find this. I had this room put here because I want you to have extra space to work individually for if anyone on the team can solve this case it is you (don't tell WiseGuy that). There is all of the latest equipment in this room and every detail of the mission. Any updates are sent here before anywhere else and you can contact me directly if need be but I would like that to be only in the case of an emergency. There are two other areas, which I am sure you will find, at your disposal. Do everything you deem necessary to find those children and whoever is responsible._

_Finally this is for your use only. The camera in the corridor is set so that in the SR your team members will not see you walk out of your bedroom until after you have exited this area. The aforementioned corridor in the only way to access this area and the other two. Your team members have different blueprints so will not discover this place so long as you live up to your name._

_Good Luck._

_Pursuer._

Wow. He must care a lot about this case.

I looked at the cameras in the SR and saw the look of worry on the faces of Zach, Aly and Joe, who was just walking in. Con fused I pushed my feet on the floor so I rolled over to the speakers. I pushed the button above the speaker labelled Safe Room and listened:

"_Zach move. Aly you go to the kitchen, keep up the cover. Zach, get your bike and ride around the town, you shouldn't look to unusual." _Came Joe's orders

"_What are you going to do?" _Zach asked.

" _I'm going to go round the house to see if there is anything that suggests someone has come in or gone out. When was the last time you tried her coms?"_

"_I checked the system after I told you she was missing, I was going to see if I could trace her with it but it is switched off."_ Aly answered. They thought I had been taken. As mean as it sounds, it was fun to watch them all worry. I could cover that later with the reediting software I had been supplied with. But at that very moment I wanted to find out what else I had to play with.

I got out of my seat and pushed the splinter in the doorway down. All the technology was once again hidden. I walk over to the grate. I crouched down a studied it for a moment. The surface had a silver shine and looked as if someone had spent an hour polishing it to perfection. So it wasn't hard to notice the small spot which was duller than the rest of the grate. I ran my finger over it and felt it suck in the lose layer of skin that everyone has. Confirming that it was in fact me trying to gain access the grate slid aside and I slipped through the gap. I had to army crawl five meters and then I dropped into a mirror image of the last room I was in. Except this time the splinter was in the corner below the hatch I had dropped through. When I moved it a lab table folded out of the wall revealing six shelves stacked with every chemical there is. The rest of the walls also sprouted shelves, the back wall having tools on them and the other walls contain wires and batteries and anything else I would need to make gadgets which could come in handy. I moved the splinter again and the lab disappeared back in the tunnel I had been crawling through there was a right turn. I took it and came to another gad five meters later. I dropped into what would be my favourite of the rooms. The splinter was once again in the corner and I flicked it as if I was turning the lights on. The panels which lined the wooden box slid aside to reveal almost every gun I could carry, discreetly, hanging on the walls with boxes of ammunition on the table.

"Awesome!"

I took a revolver of a hook and held it in my hands. It was a 1978 limited addition, I don't know why I had been given an antique gun but I wasn't about to complain. The metal was black and cool against my hands. The leather grip was also black but had a silver twisting design around the edge. Why is it that the most beautiful things in the world bring or are brought by death and destruction? I mean I was holding a weapon designed to kill in my hand, and it was the most beautiful object I had every held. A star exploding in out of space; it looks amazing, but it is a star dying and forming a black hole which will kill anything it comes by. And then there are deadly beauties closer to home; they go by the names of Bex Baxter and Macey McHenry.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts I took the revolver that was in my waist band out of it and replaced it on the hook I had taken the '78 from. I picked a silencer up off of the table and fixed it on to my favourite weapon of all time before slipping the killer into my waist band. It was only then that I noticed the knife collection under the table. I picked a small, sharp, double edged knife up and strapped it to my ankle with a leather strap. It never hurts to be prepared.

I then made my way back to the first room and flicked the splinter. I set the reediting equipment to show me climbing down from my balcony two hours earlier not to record my presence in the house for the next five minutes. On this action beginning I flicked the splinter and left my privet HQ. I traced back to my room and jumped from my balcony to the wall surrounding the garden. I then jumped off the wall and ran to the woods. I would get some shooting practice and then head back. To my unsuspecting family.

Zach POV

It was taking all of my will power to stick to the speed limit. At the top of my visor were the results of my headlights scanning every person in sight and comparing it to Cammie's body scan. My heart was pounding in fear, _please be okay, please be okay_. If she was in trouble she would have activated the tracker on the hair bobble she was wearing on her wrist. That wasn't as comforting as I'd hoped as that made me wonder the reasons for her not activating it if she was in trouble. I shuddered come on Cammie where are you?!?

After driving around for an hour I had been down every street three times. The body scanning hadn't been useful. I knew I wasn't going to finder her like this so I headed back to the house.

Joe POV

I went around the house six times checking every window and door. There were no signs of forced entry. How could they have taken her from right under our noses? I mean we're spies fro Christ's sake!

I hear the sound of an engine and ran to the garage hopeful. I was disappointed when I saw Zach taking his helmet off and no one else.

"Why are you back if you haven't found her Zachariah?!?" I bellowed

"I have been around this whole town three times. Every single street three times Dad!" He tried to justify but I wasn't impressed, "Besides, what are the chances that I'm going to actually see her anyway. It's Cam we're talking about Dad!" well he had a point there.

I sighed and looked down at the floor. "Come on let's check the cameras again."

We walked to the door that lead to the house and were heading to my office (we can access the cameras from there). Just as I put my hand on the door knob I heard the click of the front door being opened. Zach and I did a 180 in perfect unison and saw Cammie walking through the door as casual as anything.

"Cam!" Zach yelled in relief as he ran forward and hugged her, luckily Cammie shut the door with her foot or that could have blown our cover.

"Zach? What did you break?" she asked looking shocked at the welcome.

"I didn't break anything!" he shouted offended at the accusation.

"Then what's with the hug before I'm even in the door?"

"Camilla! Where have you been?" I shouted in an angry but relived tone, "We thought you had been taken!"

Cam's mouth dropped in shock, "Oh. Sorry Dad. I got bored so I went for a walk. I didn't say anything because I thought you would be busy sorting your work stuff out. I didn't mean to worry you." She stepped away from Zach and came to give me a hug, "I'm sorry Dad she whispered a she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was relieved to have her there and know she was safe.

"Just tell me when you go out in future okay Cam?"

She nodded and smiled. I would quiz her about how she got out without being caught on camera later. But at that moment I was just glad to have her there with me. Safe and sound...for now.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**What's your favourite part?**

**Favourite line?**

**I need your help people; in your reviews could you please give me some characters for the people who have disappeared. I will need first and second names, GPA, brief discription (physical and personality) popularity, birthday, school clubs and where they went missing. It will be a great help, remember they are in a small town; no malls. If you could give me just one character it would be great because if I think of them myself they will end up being mostly the same.**

**RQ: What's your favourite thing to do on the weekend?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Merry Christmas**

**Love Thalia x**


	14. Back at Home

**Hey guys. How's it going?**

**Well here's the next chapter, I thought you might want to know what's going on back at the schools.**

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE TIME SKIPPED TO THE BEGGINNING OF SEPTEMBER**

**If you don't watch NCIS then you will need to read this:**

**Gibbs is the best NCIS agent and has a lot of expierience. He leads the team and when the others are being stupid, idiots, arguing with each other (which is most of the time) he smacks them on the back of the head - hard. He is a good leader and greatly repected by the team.**

**Tony is the team clown. He is childish and likes to mess about but is a very good agent. ****He always picks on McGee in a big brothe way. He argues with Ziva a lot, sometimes in a I-can't-stand-you way but mostly in a friendly way. Despite the arguing Ziva in the one he will open up to and take advice from on occasion. Is a fan of 'good old fashion police work' as he was a cop before an agent.**

**Ziva is an Israeli Mossad agent/spy working for NCIS. She is a good agent and good friend to McGee. She is seen at the violent one because she has intense martialarts kills - more than the others - and uses them more often. Also she carries her knife at all times. tries to help McGee and Tony whenever they are in serious trouble. She is often the only person who can get through to Gibbs. Doesn't act very feminine often.**

**McGee the most inexpirienced of the team. Is a good agent but often feels that he isn't good enough in the field, he is first and formost a computer genius and when he says he can solve a problem with these skills Tony makes fun and calls him McGeek, even after he has solved the problem. Whenever he can he tries to make a digg at Tony as Toney constantly pics on him.**

**You will need to know that to understand a bit I put later in the chapter and maybe in future chapters if I decide to go back home again.**

**SHOUT OUTS!!!!**

**All those who gave me characters:**

**Chameleon333**

**chat noire**

**CZgallagher**

**Ori Lee**

**cherrypinky16**

**Thanks guys, I might change them a bit so they aren't to similar but they will mostly be as you wrote them. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Back at Home

Joe POV

I had given the kids my instructions for the mission in the SR and then the regular instructions that a father would give when leaving two teenagers alone for over a fortnight, was issued in the lounge.

"Eat proper meals, I don't want to come back to find you've been living on pizza and Chinese for two and a half weeks, Monday the men are coming to fit the new windows, you know where the check for that is. Alyson is coming round next week end to do the cleaning and the laundry but I told her only to come round the once so you will have to be grown up about it and stay on top of things like making beds and the dishe-"

"Dad! We're not little kids! We can take care of ourselves," Zach piped up in an annoyed tone.

"That is what you said last time Zach. And we all remember how that turned out." I said sternly and they both glanced at each other before biting the inside of their cheeks and looking guilty. "As I was saying, make your beds and do the dishes because that isn't Alyson's job. No parties! Millie, make sure your brother gets up for work on Saturday and school next week." I paused, "Anything I've missed?"

"You forgot to give me your credit card and tell me to by whatever my heart desires," Cammie told me hopefully. I gave her my do-you-really-expect-that-to-work look but she just shrugged, "It was worth a shot. I'll just have to use my own credit card."

"What's the difference anyway Cam? Dad pays your bill."

"The difference is she likes the nonexistent limit on mine." I cut in.

"I hate it when you two make me sound like a shopaholic/material girl," Cam pouted crossing her arms, "You both know I've never even been half way to my limit."

Our covers said that neither of us could resist Cam with that expression, so Zach put his arm around her and I smiled at her.

"Sorry Cam," we apologized in unison.

The three of us walked out of the front door to where my car was waiting for me.

"See you in two and a half weeks," I told them.

"Why couldn't we come with you, Dad?" Zach asked, "Virginia is so cool. Last time you had to go there you took us and we had a blast!"

"That was over Christmas Zach. You didn't have to go to school. Now if I don't leave now I will miss my flight."

"Bye Daddy," Cam said as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye Cam. Take care of your brother."

"Will do." She answered, I saw Zach roll his eyes as we spoke. Cammie and I broke apart and I shook Zach's hand and we shared a man hug.

"If anything happens to you sister I am holding you personally responsible," It was Cam's turn to roll her eyes.

As Zach and I separated he said, "As if I would let anything happen to my baby sister."

"FYI, Ri. I am only three months younger than you. You can't call me your 'baby sister'"

"Well I just did."

I chuckled at them as I got in the car and started the engine, "See you soon kids."

"See you," they replied and waved as I drove off.

I boarded the plane in first class and relaxed all the way back to Virginia. One of the security guards from Gallagher would be there to pick me up and I would go back to being a teacher for seventeen days.

Rachael POV

It's the day. The noisiest day of the year. When all the girls come home after a summer filled with mystery and adventure. Tropical holidays - which normally involve fake passports. But normally I don't have to call three girls to my office before the welcome back feast. Well I'm not actually going to call them. Joe will be back any minute and he had instructions to find out where the girls would look for Cam first, and how long it would take for them to go looking.

Patricia returned from London yesterday, she has been telling me how great it is there and how much MI5 has changed, Harvy got back this morning, he spent the summer in china cracking codes for their secret service, the others all got back last week. Mr Smith now looks like a stereotypical high school geek (yes I meant _high school_ he looks about eighteen years old!). It's nice that the rest of the staff had a nice couple of months. A summer that was worry free. You know, the complete opposite to what mine was!

I took a deep breath, _'Calm down Rachael!' _I told myself, _'Cammie can look after herself. Plus she has Joe and Zach with her. And Aly popping in on them. She'll be fine!'_

"Rachael? I haven't seen Cameron wandering the halls since I've been back," came the strong British accent of Patricia, "She hasn't found a new hiding place to spend her time in has she?"

"Oh Patricia, I think we all know that Cam knows about at least double the passage ways we do. She finds new ones all of the time and the maintenance staff haven't found any new ones for two and a half years.

"But no. My daughter isn't hiding in a wall." I smiled, "She isn't coming back this semester; her grandfather has Pneumonia and her grandmother is struggling to cope with nursing him. I told Cam that she could stay and help keep the ranch going and help care for her grandfather."

"Oh. Well she is a good girl. Do you know how long she is gone for?"

"No," I stated simply. I wish it was a dishonest answer but it wasn't.

"What about Joe?" Harvy asked, "I haven't seen him around today."

"He has gone to give Cammie the semester's written work and some text books. She didn't want to fall too far behind and I couldn't risk being late for the welcome back feast."

Harvy nodded and the staff went back to conversing among themselves. I walked slowly back to my office and sat behind my desk to do the paperwork I had been putting off.

Dr Steve POV

I wonder how Zach is getting on with his mission. He has been gone six weeks, they are probably trying to get established in the town, no real investigation yet, that will start once they are in school and with the other kids.

I walked into room 369 and stuck a piece of evapo-paper to the bathroom door. That way I wouldn't have to go looking for the boys later. I heard the first car pull up, good bye nice quiet hallways, hello noise and excitement. Drama and chatter for four months. I t will be excellent (I really hate silence).

The front doors opened and three eighth graders stumbled in. They straightened themselves and saw me looking at them with an amused expression.

"Hey Dr S."Jackson said.

"Miss us?" asked his twin brother, Daniel. Their roommate Matt just looked at them as if he was trying to work out what planet they were from.

"Of course I missed you boys," I started. They looked surprised and proud, "I missed your names on the list of students who handed the last COW assignment in last year." The proud look was gone. The wins looked at each other and came to a silent decision: they ran. They scrambled pasted me and ran up the stairs as if a mad man was after them – some of my students might say that that was true, but never mind – I looked at Matt and chuckled with him.

"I take it you want their papers ASAP?"

"Yeah but don't worry about it, after what I just said they will probably be on my desk before dinner anyway," I winked at him. I knew that the twins had no intension of giving me the papers, but Matt would tell them what I said so they would do the papers in ten minutes flat.

I walked back to my office because I knew that if I stayed in the corridors I would get a head ach.

Bex POV

My car stopped. I got out grabbed my suit case from the boot. I walked up the steps to the old mansion. To home. I opened the heavy front door and walked into the entrance hall. I dropped my bag and looked up at the beautiful chandelier twirling as the crystals on it flashed rainbows around the room. Coming home to this place will never get old.

"Well," a familiar voice called, "that isn't an overly dramatic homecoming at all." Macey was leaning against the banister looking slightly amused as she watched my twirling.

"Hey Macey," I called and started walking towards her, "we the only ones back? Other than Cam of course."

My question was answered when I heard, "Oopsy daisy!" coming from the top of the stairs. Liz had managed to get her foot caught in the banister and fall over. I shook my head at her.

"Liz, Macey," and then a little louder, "Cam get here!" I threw my arms wide and Liz skipped down the staircase they both came towards me for a group hug, but Cam was missing. "CAMMIE!!" I yelled up the stairs. Liz covered her ears. Macey covered my mouth.

"Save your breath Bex. She's not in the room. We have been here seven minutes and shouted a few times. She is probably in a passageway. Let's get unpacked and if she hasn't turned up by then we'll go looking."

Liz and I nodded in agreement. The three of us linked arms and proceeded upstairs. Macey and I were either side of Liz - partly because she's small and blond next to us being tall with dark hair and it looks cool when we're in that order but mostly because we didn't want Liz to trip again.

Macey POV

It was a typical first day back, well from what I assumed was typical but I've only had one other first day back, Liz was being clumsy, Bex was being dramatic, Cam, well from the fact I didn't know where she was I'd say she was being chameleon-y . But after ninety-three minutes I got bored.

"Shall we go find Cam?" I asked the room, "The newbies are already running around, and the eighth and ninth graders, the bigger the crowd the harder she is to find."

"Yeah, let's go check the passageways. We'll find her soon enough," Liz said as she and Bex stood up and followed me out. Bex quickly took the lead and headed down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" I called to her. Both she and Liz looked puzzled.

"To the tapestry," Bex said as if it should be obvious.

"Yeah, it's her favourite so that is our best bet," Liz said.

"Think about last semester guys. I'm willing to bet my wardrobe that she'll be in the hidden room in the east wing." They looked at each other. I turned heading down the corridor the opposite way not needing to turn back and check they were following.

When we got to the east wing, we saw Mr Solomon leaning against the wall. Against the stone we needed to press to get to Cam. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Ah," he called with a smile, "Just the Ladies I wanted to see," he what? The teacher pushed himself off the wall and walked past us, "If the three of you would please follow me."

He led us to the hall of history, to Mrs Morgan's office. Were we getting in trouble for the hundred rules we broke while investigating the boys last semester? Because really, letting us take finals punishment free and then letting us think it was fine all summer is a little cruel.

Mr S pushed the door open and Cam's mom said, "Girls, welcome back. Take a seat," she gestured to the three leather seats across from her. As we sat I sent Bex the do-you-know-what-the-hell-is-going-on look, only to see her giving me the same one. If we're in trouble why isn't Cam here too? And how did Solomon know where to find us?

"I'm sure you have noticed by now that Cammie isn't here. You were looking for her, yes?" we nodded and she smiled, "Well Cam won't be coming back to school yet this semester." What!? What the hell could have happened to stop Cammie coming back? "You see over the summer Cammie's grandpa Morgan got a bad case of Pneumonia, so Cam and I agreed that it would be best if she stayed in Nebraska to help and just had the semester's written work to do." Wow. Poor Cam.

"When will she be back?" Bex asked.

"I don't know. It depends when her grandpa gets better. Any questions?"

"How did you know where to find us?" Liz blurted out, "We didn't even know we were going there until a few minutes before."

Cam's mom smiled at 00hottie who was still behind us.

"I took the work Cammie needed to Nebraska this morning," he started, "I asked Cam where to find you if you weren't in your room. She said, 'Stand in the east wing about an hour and a half after the three of them are all there. By then they would have gotten bored waiting for me and Macey would think I'm there.'" I smirked to myself, sounds like Cam.

"That is all for you two," Mrs Morgan said looking at Bex and Liz, "but I need a word with you Ms McHenry." Bex and Liz got up and left and Mr Solomon closed the door behind them and walked around the desk to stand by Mrs Morgan. "Macey, last year you did incredibly well to catch up at much as you did. You are nearly at the same level as the other students your age, so I would like to give you the choice, of either going into the Sophomore or the Junior class, whichever you feel most comfortable with." I thought for a second.

"I'd like to see how I am with the rest of the Juniors, and if I struggle to go into the Sophomore class."

"Okay, also Mr Solomon has something to talk to you about."

"Ms McHenry, as we all know you assisted your friends with their Covops final last semester. You were not supposed to be there and your work was not graded." Oh grate, I'm getting in trouble for taking part in a test which I thought was a life and death situation, "However, if I had have been grading you, I have no doubt you would have been pleased with your result," I kept a straight face, hiding how proud I felt when he said that and he and Mrs Morgan were smiling at me, " Because of this I would like to offer you a place in the Sophomore Covert Operations class. If you wish to continue your training after this semester, you will have the option to join your friends in sub level two. What do you say?"

"Thank you! So much," I couldn't completely hide the excitement at hearing that, but they knew I was feeling so it didn't matter.

"Here's your schedule," Mrs M handed me a piece of paper, " Cammie sends her congratulations."

"Well if she didn't tutor me we wouldn't be having this convocation, so if you talk to her, tell her I said thanks."

"Will do," she smiled, "Now go tell the others and enjoy the first day back."

I ran out of the office and told the others. We hugged and agreed that this would be _another _interesting semester.

Grant POV

By the time my car got up the drive way all of the guys in grades seven through nine were running around the corridors. I love the first day of school; it's always the same. I arrive first and sit at the top of the stone banister next to the front doors, then Jonas and Lucas show up and we go to relieve Zach after the whole summer on his lonesome. So I sat for six minutes and then I saw Jonas stumble out of a car and only just stop himself from falling face first in the gravel. I chuckled under my breath as he walked towards me.

"I see you didn't master the art of balance over the summer" I called to him (every semester I wait in the same place and say the same thing when he reaches to same point, yet he still jumps out of his skin. It's a good job that kid is a genius) and jumped of my platform.

"That's the seventh time you have said that in four years Grant. "Jonas stated, "Be more original pleas." This is the usual convocation - it never gets old.

"Well _technically_ it is the fourth time because when we come back in January I say _over Christmas_ not _over the summer_" he rolled his eyes, "Besides, if you learned to get out of a car properly then I wouldn't have to say it."

"Yeah well..." three...two...one...

"Hey guys, let me guess: Jonas didn't learn balance, Grant pointed it out for the seventh time in four years, January he says, Christmas not summer, eye roll from Jonas, he wouldn't have to say it if Jonas could get out of a car, Jonas trying to think of a comeback three two one cue me!" Lucas said, in one long breath, from behind Jonas.

"Dude!" I started no longer repeating a previous convocation, "You talk faster than a girl!"

"Well, unlike you two, _I_ wouldn't know how fast girls talk, so I can't comment" Oh... Luke is still pissed about not coming to Gallagher with us. Jonas smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry man, but it's not our fault that we got chosen for the exchange and you didn't" I said that smugly - mistake. Lucas smacked my around the back of my head - hard.

"Ow!"

"Well Grant, you should know not to rub it in," Jonas said sounding rather cheerful.

"There's no need for him to get all Gibbs on me though. And you can stop sounding so happy about it McGee!" I growled, "Anyway Gibbs is Zach's role."

Luke shrugged, "I wasn't playing Gibbs, I'm Ziva, _the violent one_ I just simply borrowed a Gibbs method." He smiled evilly, "Speaking of Zach," he threw an arm around each of our shoulders, shall we go find him and decide who had the most awesome summer?"

So we grabbed our cases and headed to our rooms. When we were down the corridor I threw my case at Luke and ran for our door.

"Hey Zach! Guess what? We're...back," my voice changed from excited to confused when I saw that the room was empty, "Zach?"

"Why do you sound like a lost puppy Tony?" Luke called and walked through the door throwing my case on my bed, "Where's Zach?"

"I was wondering the same thing"

Jonas walked in and said, "I could scan the grounds looking for his body signature."

"You know, not everything needs to be solved with your computer Mcgeek" he was about to argue back but Lucas cut in.

"No. There are some times other ways to find explanations." we both looked at him, "You know, things like reading notes left on bathroom doors," he suggested. Jonas and I spun to look at the bathroom door, sure enough there was a piece of white paper on there. Lucas went over and took it. He read it before handing it o me and Jonas.

_Mr Grant Newman, Mr Jonas Stuart and Mr Lucas Delko,_

_Report to my office immediately after _

_reading this. _

_So that means by 3:02pm._

_-Dr Steve_

I looked at my watch, 2:59pm.

"So," Lucas said smiling as he pulled back on the jacket, that I didn't realise he had taken off, "anyone for a run? Last one to the office is on bathroom duty this month." He grinned and took off. I feel sorry for Jonas. Neither of us could beat Luke and I hate cleaning, so I'm not gonna stop.

I got to Dr Steve's office... two and a half seconds after Jonas.

I really hate cleaning!

"Too bad Grant," Luke said but he wasn't jokey now. We were all serious; it is not normal for anyone to be called to a teacher's office on the first day. Lucas knocked to door.

"Come in boys." Came our head master's voice.

We walked in.

"You all made it thirty seconds or more before deadline. Excellent. Sit down, I have some news for you, and stop looking so worried."

We all sat down and Luke spoke up, "What's the news Dr Steve?"

"Well I'm sure you have noticed the absence of Mr Goode,"

"Yes sir,"

"Well I thought you might like to know the reason for it. At the beginning of the summer some enemy agents broke into the school," all of our breaths caught, "nothing was taken but we owe that to Zach. He fought the agents and saw some of their faces. We managed to capture most of the enemies, with his help, but two got away. And since this event Mr Goode was twice attacked in town," trust Zach to have an exciting summer at school, "We had to send Zach into hiding and until this enemy organization has been out to an end I doubt it will be safe for him to come home. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Lucas again, he always seem to take the leading role when Zach wasn't there. Our group has an unspoken authority; Zach leads and the rest of us follow as equal. If for any reason Zach isn't there the weight falls on Lucas. He handles it well - most of the time - but until it has just been when Zach has to separate from us on missions; never for a long time.

"Is this information classified sir?"

"No Lucas, but in the interest of a calm semester I would like to request that you only say that Zach is in hiding after being a witness through the summer. Do not mention the attack on the school."

"Of course sir."

"Excellent. Now don't worry about this. All is well. Enjoy the semester as normal."

We nodded and left the office. Well we were going to have another interesting semester. Only this time, we're minus Zach, not minus Luke.

* * *

**So what did yo think?**

**Did you like knowing whats going on at the schools?**

**Would you like me to go back to school later in the story (vote on my poll, that is what will make the decision)**

**Do you think I am totally sad for reffering them to TV characters?**

**RQ: What would be the medevil weapon of your choice? Personally I can't decide between the long Bow and the Sword.**

**VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!!!!**

**Anybody who watched Merlin (BBC in UK, TEN in Australia or NBC in USA) would you like me to write a Merlin FanFic??**

**Review!!!!!!!!**

**Last chapter I asked you to give me ideas for those who are missing in this story, thanks to everyone whou did, but I now have all girls most of them around 16, so I need some boys and a wider range of ages, any ideas would be great :) :D :)**

**I AM CHANGING MY PENNAME, IT WILL STILL HAVE THALIA IN IT BUT NOT GALLAGHERGIRL. JUST THOURGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW :)**

**Love you guys.**

**Love Thalia x**


	15. Weapon Concealment

**Hey people.**

**I'm sooo ssorry about such a long time between updates. You see when I started this story I told my self that I would not start another until this is finished. For so long I resisted temptation but then I gave in and started my story called 'What it They Were Just Obbsessed' for Percy Jackson, AU story, knowing the book is not nessecary. And then I bacame addicted to The Vampire Diaries TV show, anyone who hasn't watched it _has_ to. So last night I posted the first chapter of 'Post Break Up' I really couldn't think of a name for it so that will have to do. Feel free to check out either of these stories and tell me what you think.**

**Another reason for this update being so late is the exams which I am certain I have just faild D:**

**Oh well. Anyway, sorry for this not only being late but also being short. I think my chapters are probably going to get shorter now.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Weapon Concealment

Cammie POV

As we watched Joe drive off I wondered what Zach was thinking, there was no way he was going to take instructions. Logically thinking I doubt there will be a party. I mean so far we have about five friends between us. But I'm sure he could come up with other ways of teenage rebellion.

"Come on Mills," he told me, "We have the place to ourselves for two and a half weeks. It'll be fun," he finished with a cheeky grin.

"What are you thinking?" I asked suspiciously.

His grin widened, "Loosen up sis."

I followed him back into the house and headed for my room. It was Zach's turn to follow.

"You fancy playing on the wii?" he asked.

"Nah."

"How 'bout a swim then?"

"Not now, maybe later, I want to update my ipod and listen to some music before work," I told him as we got to the fourth floor.

"Fine," he sighed, "go and be boring."

I rolled my eyes at him and went to my room hearing him go to his. I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and my laptop out of its bag before sitting on my bed. I loaded the machine up and logged on to iTunes. Then I plugged the ipod in and listened carefully, I silently left my bedroom and listened at Zach's door to hear only the tapping of keys and snatches of the music he was playing.

Knowing he wouldn't hear or suspect anything I locked my bedroom door with both the traditional lock, and my own little something that would keep even Zach and Joe out. I continued down the corridor and put my fingernail in the scratch on the wall. The passage way opened and I silently ran down it and flicked the splinter-switch. I quickly fixed the feed to the SR so that if Zach was to check the cameras he would see me sitting on my bed with headphones in and typing away. I flicked the switch back and made my way to the lab to work on a project of mine. I had come up with the idea of a fabric which could take a finger print. If I could create that fabric I could put a square in the lining of my coat along with a device that would unzip what would look like stitching. It would be a good way to hide a lot of stuff, but I was mainly thinking for my gun.

After twenty-six minutes of working on that the fabric was perfected and I had a long strip of it, enough to have some in each of mine and Zach's coats. I went over to a cabinet and pulled out to pairs of Nike trainers, one was size 5 and was baby blue with black stripes and the Nike tick. The toes were covered with a black star and the edges of all of the black were encrusted with sapphires. The other pair was size twelve and was black with emerald green stripes which had white Nike ticks in the middle of them. Both pairs had thick soles, thicker than they looked and the stripes on both pairs had finger print scanners on which opened up the sole to reveal a gap in the shape of a revolver.

I took both pairs and the fabric to the safe room, stopping to stop the fake camera feed and grab a few of my coats along the way.

Zach POV

I listened to music for a while and then got bored of that. I turned the cd player off and left the room. I knocked on Cammie's door and heard music coming from within. I knocked a little louder and then tried the handle. Locked. Oh Cammie, you should know that it won't stop me. I slipped a paperclip and a thin nail out of my pocket and started to pick the lock. Normally this would take 6.872 seconds (me and Grant got bored enough to race and Jonas was sad enough to time it so precisely) but when the lock disabled I heard a faint clang, almost to quiet to hear, as the hinges contracted jamming the door for less than a second, but that was long enough for the door to relock its self. Cammie you're too smart for my own good.

As she obviously didn't want me around I went down to the games room and played on the wii for fifty-two minutes. Then I got bored.

I decided to go to the safe room to look over the case files of the missing kids, me and Cam had been going over them for weeks trying to find a pattern. So far we had zilch. But I keep getting the feeling that I'm missing something, something just under the surface. It was one of the most annoying feelings in the world.

I stepped up to the pinball machine and moved the right lever three times, then the left five times, them both together twice and then I just nudged the right slightly. The machine separated into two halves and I walked forward into where the wall had been just moments before. I began to ascend to the safe room and when I emerged from the stainless steel wall I was blessed by a beautiful view. Cammie was sitting cross legged in the centre of the wooden table leaning forward with her blond hair falling over her pretty ... no that is an understatement ... gorgeously angelic face. I silently walked around the room until I could see her more clearly, there was a look of concentration on her face as she stared down to the needle and thread in her hand along with her jacket. 'When did she rip her jacket?' I pondered, 'She hasn't even worn that one yet.'

"Are you gonna stand there goggling all day Zach?" her sweet voice called breaking me out of my trance.

"Sorry, just thinking," I replied.

"About...?"

"Stuff."

"Care to elaborate on that Goode?" she looked up for the first time since I walked in and met my gaze with an expectant one of her own.

I smirked and walked towards her until we were only centimetres apart. "I was just thinking about stuff we can't do much anymore. Like, I don't know, something we haven't done since we the morning we got our gadgets," she knew what I was talking about and she moved her feet as if about to push herself back, but I was quicker. I cupped her cheek in my hand and pressed my lips to hers, lightly at first and then harder. Cam moved her lips with mine and I slid my tongue across her lip, tasting her cherry lip gloss, she slowly parted her lips and I got all of two and a half seconds of exploring her mouth before she pushed me away.

"Zach, no."

"Why not?" I was confused as to why she was so reluctant, "Have I upset you? Or-"

"No, you haven't upset me. We just shouldn't."

"And why shouldn't we Cam? No one can see us here. And Mr. Protective God-Daddy isn't her to brake me in two so what's the problem?" I asked hoping she would see that it was safe to relax.

"Joe wouldn't hurt you for kissing me Zach. He would give you a look simply because it is fun to watch you squirm and that's about it," she pointed out avoiding the main subject. She looked up at me and pushed herself of the table and further away from me.

"Cam?"

"We shouldn't because if we start to use the safe room as a make out area then we are going to be more of a couple than partners on a mission and that's when mistakes happen. What do you think it would do to my mom if anything happened to me on this mission Zach? It was a _really_ big thing for her. I can't risk making mistakes. After dad..." she trailed off and turned away, "it would tear her apart." Cam took a deep breath and turned back to me, "Look, let's just forget about it okay?" her voice was demanding , I didn't back down; I could be just as stubborn and headstrong as she is. Realising that acting tough wasn't getting her anywhere, Cam softened and looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew she was probably looking like that just to get her way but I backed down anyway. Cammie, my Cammie, looked so scared. So vulnerable and helpless. Nothing like the amazing, strong and independent Cammie Morgan who I usually argued with. I don't think I could deny her anything when she looked at me like that. I would give her the world if she asked for it with those watery blue eyes.

I exhaled softly and wrapped my arms around her, "It's okay Cam," I assured her gently, "I'll back of."

She leant her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around my back.

"Thank you Zach." I kissed her hair and held her for a few more minutes before she pulled away and kissed me lightly on the cheek. As soon as she left them my arms were aching for her warmth and the way they her body fit so easily into them.

"Right, I need your coats and jackets, the ones you'll wear most," she told me; all traces on the vulnerable girl gone and the spy on a mission restored, before she assumed her previous position on the table. I noticed that there wasn't just a jacket, needle and thread on the table, but also a strip of black fabric which looked like the lining of a coat. And there was a pair of scissors on top of a pile of Cam's jackets with a little machine net to them.

"Why?" I asked masking my confusion with curiosity.

"Well the sooner you do as you're told the sooner you'll find out. Now go!" she ordered. I gave her a quizzical look before obeying.

I returned with a pile of jackets and a coat. She thanked me with a smile and got to work cutting my only winter coat up.

"Umm ... Cam?" I called to her

"Mmhmm?"

"I'm sure Madame Dabney did a great job of teaching you to sew, but do you mind telling me why you are cutting my one and _only_ winter coat, which by the way is worth $150, to pieces?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now hand me the dethreader would you?"

"The de-whatter?"

Cam sighed and looked up at me, "The thingamabob made of copper wires in red plastic." I picked the thing up and gave it to her, "Thanks. There is a tray of these in the cabinet up stairs. Get them for me please?" she asked as she glanced up from under her long eyelashes (which was _so_ cute by the way).

"Your wish is my command Mi lady," I performed, complete with the grand voice and bow. Gallagher Girl looked up and laughed, the sound was the sweetest music ever to reach my ears. I smirked at her before going to the elevator as she went back to her sewing.

I came back with the tray and set it down next to Cam. She mumbled a thank you. Deciding I wouldn't get an answer until Cammie was ready to give one, I went over to the computer and brought up the victims' files:

Kaylin Annelise Roth  
Perfoming Arts Star  
3.8 GPA  
Small/Average size  
Medium length brown hair  
fair skinned  
liked by everyone  
born march 3rd  
16 years old  
Enjoys:  
Drama Club  
Choir  
Plays the flute  
went missing while waiting for her mom to pick her up from play June 11th practice

Name: Rachel Taylor Alexis Christie  
Height: 5' 6"  
Weight: 113  
Hair Color: Golden Blonde  
Eye Color: Greenish Brown  
Skin Color: Ivory-light tan  
Personality: Kinda whiny, but not to bad. Completely loyal to her friends,  
isn't very popular, but isn't bullied/picked on. She loves figure skating and  
volleyball, she has a little brother (Jackson John Christie) and an older  
sister (Brittany Anne Christie) she doesn't get along with Brittany, but loves  
Jack fiercely. Her parents are divorced, she lives with her mom. She gets  
average grades but excels in French and English, whereas she's terrible at  
Math.  
Birthdate: May 16 13 years old.  
She is in a cooking club and Drama  
She loves reading, but is really slow at it, and went missing on her way home  
on Friday June 1st after her drama club meeting was over.

Name: James Anderson aka Mr. A  
Age: 14  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Student History tutor  
Date of Birth: Sept. 18th  
Physical Appearance: Strong, Sandy Hair, Hazel Eyes, Decently Handsome  
Personality: Kind, Open-Minded, Serious, Confident (not cocky)  
Place of Disappearance: Apartment near School

Advanced history classes

Went missing on way home from tutoring session May 20th

'There has to be a connection. This isn't just random! It can't be.' I sat staring at the screen as the annoying feeling of missing something over come me.

"Zach?" Cammie called, 7.5 minutes later. I tore my eyes away from the screen and fell back onto the table so that I was lying in front of her. She smiled down at me and my heart melted. Then she dropped my black and green leather bike jacket on my face, and let me tell you, a heavy leather jacket falling on your head isn't pleasant!

"Hey!" I protested.

"Just sit up and put it on," she ordered with an eye roll.

I saluted and smirked doing as I was told.

"Now, as if you were getting something from your inside pocket, reach your hand in side until your finger is next to the seam," Cammie instructed. I raised my eyebrow in a silent question. "Just do it," she requested sounding slightly like an impatient mother.

I sighed, "Yes mom," and then did as I was told, wondering when Cam had gotten so bossy. As my finger touched the lining the fabric began to heat. Then it slackened. I smirked so Cammie wouldn't see my confusion and then looked down into the jacket to see half of the stitching undone. I reached into the gap and found a holster for a 45 in there.

"Half of your jackets hold the 45 and half the 9 mill. That one holds both as I figured you'd wear it the most," the genius informed me.

"Thanks Cam, what about the revolver?" I asked.

"There is a present for you in the library. I've got to meet the twins for work. See you later," and with that she ran out of the room – and probably the house as she picked up her phone keys and jacket.

I went over to the computer and brought up the camera just in time to see Cam speed our of the garage.

I made my way to the library. On the table by the fire place there was o Nike shoe box. Inside it there was a really cool pair of black and green, stripy, Nike trainers and a note in Millie's hand writing.

_The tick feels weird lol. Don't ruin these ones, the sole is thick enough for your bike._

_-Love Millie._

I got what she was saying – there is finger print recognition on the tick. Take care of them as they're important. Wear them as much as possible because there is something in the sole.

I thought about when she told me they were here. I held one in each hand and felt the left was lighter than the right – the difference was about the weight of a revolver.

Thank you Gallagher Girl.

I went upstairs and put my guns in their places before grabbing my helmet and heading for the garage.

* * *

**So what d'you think??**

**Please review!!!!!!**

**I'm still welcoming any ideas and suggestions for anything that has anything to do with the story.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Love Thalia x**


	16. Meeting Friends

**Hey guys,**

**I know I said that I had this chapter half done so I would be quick, but I read over what I had written and I hated it so I started again.**

**I know my chapters are getting shoort and my updates getting slower but please bare with me.**

**I'm kind of losing interest in this story but I am determind to see it through to the end and make it as good as it can possibly be.**

* * *

Meeting Friends

Cammie POV

I drove to the high street where Kakoraston's 5 shops (other than the corner shop by the school) are located. I walked into Closest We Have to a Mall – that is the actual name of the shop I work at – and headed to the coffee corner. Sat on the leather sofa crow black leather sofa were a set of identical twins. Their names were Clairabelle and Annabeth. They were my age, 5ft 4in with brown shoulder length hair and perfectly poreless complexions which Macey would adore.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I plopped down in the armchair across from them.

"Hi Mills," they replied in unison.

"Gifts from Ellery," Clairabelle, informed be as she tossed a paper bag onto the coffee table in front of me.

"She wants the three of us to try them and tell her if they're worth selling in the shop," Annabeth explained, not looking up from her magazine.

Ellery was a 63 year old woman who owned the bakery next door. Every day either me or the twins dropping to see her and buy us a sausage roll each to eat on our break. She often gave a little something free. In the paper bag was a sticky, intricate design constructed from puff pastry and dotted with every kind of nut there was, pecan, cashew, walnut, chestnut, peanut you name it.

"Cool," I replied placing the pastry back in the bag and on the table where the sausage rolls were. "So what floors are we working today?" I asked because Millie had a habit of being too lazy to check the schedule herself.

"You're on sports, me clothes and Annabeth's got make up, much to her great pleasure," Clairabelle added sarcastically, the twins really aren't into makeup.

"Nice, I'm sure you'll survive Annabeth," I teased.

She shot a scowl at me and then stood, "our shift is about to start, see you later," Annabeth told us before stomping off.

"she'll calm down later," Belle assured me, "Later Mills," she said as we parted to go to our separate corners of the shop."

I was staking footballs on a shelf and keeping an eye on every customer, memorizing which parts of the shop they went to, what they looked at, if they brought anything and how long they took. I'd got a lucky break with a job being open at this store because, as the name states, it is the closest thing to a mall in this tiny town, there is a section of the shop for every type of shop a mall could contain and it is the biggest building in town, other than the high school. All that means that just about everyone in town visits on a regular basis.

I walked backwards a few steps, my hands in front of me ready to catch the balls if they fell, when I smashed into a strong, broad chest.

"Whoa, Millie," a deep voice sounded in my ear. "You know I don't know about where you lived before, but in this town, traditionally we walk forwards," he joked as he steadied me and I turned to face him with a bright, slightly embarrassed smile.

"Sorry Jace," I apologized as I looked up to the face of Jason Grey, the guy who always managed to swing most of his shifts whichever way he wanted due to the owner's daughter being 13, spoilt and having a major crush on him. "I didn't want to turn around and here the stack collapse on me."

Jason chuckled, "Millie you perfected your stacking technique on your first day. They never fall, be more confident."

"I'll remember that," I said and went to start on the baseball pyramid which was next on my list.

Jace followed me to the basket of baseballs, "Hey Millie, you think you could do me a favour?"

"Well that all depends on what it is," I shot back knowing it was probably help with a big job he'd been given as he has worked here longer than any of the other high school aged kids.

"Jane wants me to reorganise the sneaker wall with the new stock, it will take forever on my own, do you think I could persuade you to lend a hand?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

I laughed, "It will cost you," I stated acting like I the normal friend/workmate which Jace and I had become of the last month or so.

"How much?"

I gestured to a piled of ball pumps that I needed to put on a rack, "You hang those up and grab me a coffee and I'll race you to the centre of the sneaker wall once I'm finished with my pyramid."

"Deal, and game on," he told me with a laugh. He turned and headed towards the coffee corner.

Jace and I drank our coffee and finished both of our jobs with plenty of time to spare, the joys of coffee buzz. So the two of us walked, hyper and laughing at a really bad joke he just told, to the coffee corner to take an extended break. Sitting on the couch with his feet perched on the table was Zach.

"Hey... bro... why are... you... here?" I asked between laughs.

"What? A guy's not allowed to visit his little sister at work?" he teased. "Who's your friend?"

"Will you stop calling me that?" I demanded as I stopped laughing.

"Nope," he smirked, popping the p. "So do I get an intro?"

I sighed and lent against the arm of the chair which Jace had collapsed into, "Zach Jason, Jace my annoying brother Zach."

"Hey," Jace said with a friendly smile. Zach just did the half nod sort of thing that he did back when I first met him. "You never said you had a brother," Jace stated I could hear him wondering why.

"Well he's nothing to brag about. Do you want something or are you just here to annoy me?" I asked Zach, not liking the way he looked at Jason; it wasn't very friendly.

"I just wanted to meet the work mates I've heard so much about, I don't remember you mentioning a Jason though," he said puzzled, though I was the one puzzled, I hadn't talked about any of the people I work with other than me saying I'd befriended the twins so why was he saying that?

I just shrugged at him and looked down at Jason, "You want another coffee?" I asked.

"No thanks, I need to come down from the buzz, not add to it," he smiled, I noticed that Jason had a really great smile, it lit up his whole face and made his grey-blue eyes shine. He had the kind of smile you just couldn't help but return. So I did and I went behind the counter to get the two of her a bottle of water each.

"What? I don't get offered?" Zach asked in mock offence when I returned.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm on break, so I can't serve you. You'll have to wait in the cue like everyone else."

"Don't I get special treatment because I'm your favourite big brother?" he pouted.

"Nope."

"Gee, thanks sis."

Jason, who had been watching our little banter closely laughed, "Well you may not look like you're related, but you act like brother and sister."

"We're adopted," I explained with a small smile.

"Oh, right," he didn't really know what to say so I changed the subject. "I got a freebee from Ellery, want half?" I offered. He smiled gratefully and nodded.

After five minutes of talking about football teams and favourite sports (or arguing when it came to Zach putting his opinion across) Annabeth stomped up to us sat down next to Zach, rather aggressively.

"Annabeth, calm down," Jason told her in a careful tone – Annabeth has a bit of an explosive personality –sending me a what's-got-Annabeth-into-the-danger-zone look,

"Annabeth, it's just one shift," I reminded her, "You can survive one shift on makeup."

"It's torture!" she snarled snapping her head round to me.

"No it's work. If you start saying it's torture I'll end up mistaking you for the idiot next to you," I distracted her.

She looked to Zach and her scowl transformed into a flirtatious smile, as I predicted, I was curious as to how Zach would react to this.

"Camilla," Annabeth addressed me not taking her eyes off Zach, "I didn't know you brought a hottie to work."

Zach smirked, Jason chuckled, Clairabelle appeared behind her sister and mouthed 'who is he?'.

"He's my brother Anna," I announced and her smile just widened.

"Well why didn't you introduce me to your brother sooner?" she asked, her eyes still on Zach.

I laughed, "my apologies."

Zach POV

I didn't know what Cammie was playing but I decided to go along with it, flirt a little...just to see Cam's reaction.

"You must be one of the twins I've heard so much about. Cam failed to mention that you're gorgeous," I started and her face flushed, "I should follow my sister to work more often."

"Maybe you should," she said batting her eyelashes and I thought that she should learn to be more subtle. "We need more good looking guys round here."

"Is that so?" I asked with a flirtatious smirk.

I continued to flirt though out their brake. Annabeth's sister sat on the other side of me but she spent the time talking to Cam and Jason. I didn't like him. I was acutely aware that Cam was sitting on the arm of his chair and that they were talking and laughing and only looked away from each other when Clairabelle joined the convocation, and she spent most of the time watching them with a smile rather than talking. I got a weird feeling in my gut. I didn't know what it was but it wasn't good so I decided there and then that I didn't like the guy. I didn't like the way he was looking at Cammie either.

* * *

**I hope I did good.**

**Please review.**

**Hopfully, if this still isn't finished by June, the next book will get me excited about writing this again.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Love Thalia x**


	17. Zach's Idea of 'Fun'

**I totally understand if you guys hate me. I really don't mean it to be so long between updates, it just turns out that way. I'm sorry!**

**So I forgot this in the A/N last time, Jason Grey was thought up by Ori Lee, as was Jason's little sister who will be in future chapters, some of what they will get up to is also the ideas of Ori Lee but I am adding my own bits and pieces as well as putting my spin on the personallity.**

**Thank You Ori Lee! You always review and the more I write Jason, the more I get inspired and love the character. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Zach's Idea of 'Fun'

Cammie POV

Zach and Annabeth were getting on really well. As expected they flirted the whole way through our break and it took 10 minutes for Clairabelle to get her twin back to work.

"Well, see you at home," I told Zach before turning to go back to sports with Jason.

"Cam wait," he called. I turned back with an annoyed look. "As Dad's away, why don't we go and have some fun?" he offered with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I sighed, "I don't know Zach," I was reluctant as he failed to specify what kind of 'fun'.

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport Cam," Zach whined. "Daddy's little girl is allowed to have some fun you know. He never said we had to stay in the house for two weeks," he attempted to persuade me. I still looked reluctant so he stood with a sigh. "Look. You, me the gorgeous twins," he winked at Annabeth, who was standing 5 feet away with Clairabelle, "and you can bring your friend Jamie if you want."

"Jason," I corrected, having a strange sense of de ja vue, remembering the evening after Zach first met Josh.

"Whatever," he shrugged. "We'll go out have a laugh and then go home. A few hours of fun. No big deal."

I looked away from him, knowing that, with him trying to get his way, I would soon get hypnotized if I stared into his green depths for too long. I caught site of Clairabelle giving me a come-on-why-not look and Annabeth giving me a please-say-yes-or-I'll-hate-you-forever look. I guessed she and Zach had really hit it off.

I sighed once more, "I suppose."

Zach grinned, "Awesome, tell you mates to meet outside here at 7:30," he said and slipped his helmet on as he walked towards the door.

"Zach?" I called after him. When he turned I asked, "Where are we going?"

His infamous smirk appeared, "That, my dear baby sister, is a surprise," with that he walked and I was tackled by Annabeth hugging me, half way through my eye roll.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

I laughed and pried her off me with the help of her sister.

"Millie, would you be okay if I went out with your brother?" Annabeth asked. I'd expected her to bring this up, but not so soon.

I exaggerated my shock to answer her, "Well I don't think a break time flirt is the basis for a relationship, but if you want to date my brother, it's not really my business," I told her. "Now we're all running late, so we'd better get back to work."

The twins agreed with some moaning and groaning about make up sending people insane, from Annabeth and then I walked off to find Jace.

I found him looking very bored while cataloguing the new shipment of pool cues. A job that was on my list.

"Hey Jason, did you pick up the wrong list? I thought I was doing this?" I asked.

"You were supposed to, but Jane came round in a bit of a bad mood and asked why it hadn't been started, I was ahead of my time so I started it for you. If you get sacked who am I gonna race with?" he asked with a smile.

"You could have just come over and told me you know," I smiled back, "Thanks."

"No problem."

I pushed him to the other side of the bench so that I could sit next to him and actually do my work with him. "Hey, me the twins and my brother are going out tonight. You want to come?"

"Where you going?" he asked, a little unsure.

"I wish I knew," I admitted. "Zach wants to surprise me, which really does not reassure me."

Jace laughed, "Is he a wild child?"

"Not really, but he has his moments. Last time Dad went off on a business trip he threw a party, you don't want the details, but it's not often," I explained.

"So, you're inviting me along to keep you sane?" he guessed.

"I'm inviting you so we can have some fun and to say thanks for getting me out of trouble. If you keep me sane along the way, well that's just a bonus."

A smile spread across Jason's face, "Sure, I'll come."

"Cool. We're meeting outside here at half 7," I told him.

"I'll be here, but first we should get these finished and then get on the tills."

"We should," I agreed. So we spent the next 20 minutes with me reading out numbers and Jace typing them into the computer.

Zach POV

There are many perks to being a spy, one is the ability to make the perfect fake ID. There's a club a mile or so into DC, not too far to drive, it's supposed to be only for those over 21, but with the aforementioned IDs I can bend the rules. So I made IDs for me, Cam, the twins and that Jamie guy. Then I went to the club and got us on the guest list. No one would ever know that we weren't supposed to be there. Except for Cammie, but I'll just hope she doesn't murder me until we are somewhere more privet.

After that I chilled. Tonight was going to be fun.

Joe POV

"Good morning ladies," I called, as a walked purposely toward the front of the sublevel one classroom. "Tell me, Ms. McHenry, which five people in this room ate cornflakes for breakfast this morning?" I fired at her. If she had any hope of joining Cam and Rebecca next semester then she had better be good.

"Sally, Megan, Jenny, Sarah and..." she paused. I smirked to myself believing I had caught her out, "you, Mr. Solomon," I hid both my surprised and how impressed I was as I turned to the bored.

"Correct. Ms. Kings, which 7 ate toast?"

"Err...Um... Me, Jess, Calli... err Lilly-" she stuttered, guessing the last too.

"Wrong!" I cut her off, spinning around. "You girls need to notice everything, at all times. If you can't then I'd be picking out a coffin if I were you," I warned them dangerously. 14, 15 year olds looked at me with poorly masked terror, while a 16 year old looked up at me with a blank face which slowly morphed into a confident smirk. Macy's composure was near perfect. It was just the slight twitch of her eye that gave away her nerves.

She already knew this lesson, I have no doubt that she will be acing this course in no time. Cammie has taught her well already. Ah Cammie, I wondered how she was doing with Zach. Aly wasn't due to check on them yet and I'm sure Zach is trying to take advantage of that.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and went back to terrifying spies in training.

Cammie POV

As it turned out Jason and I ended up spending the whole evening together. Once we had finished work we didn't have long before we were meeting, so we just hung out in the arcade at the front of the store (that place really did have everything) until 7:20. Then I brought myself a new top and changed in the staff toilets, as did Jace.

We walked out of the shop laughing to see Zach sitting on his bike.

"Hey, Camilla? What is the point of you having a phone if it's turned off? I've been trying to call you. Why didn't you come home?"

"Worried about me Ri?" I teased.

"Worried about what dad would do to me if anything happened to you more like. And don't call me Ri," he shot back.

"Sure. Anyway, where are we going?" I inquired.

Zach's smirk spread, "You will find out when we get there. Where are the twins?"

"They're probably on their way, they didn't hang here with us," I replied.

"So... you two have been hanging out together... all afternoon?" Zach asked. There was an edge to his voice, most wouldn't hear it, they would just here the tone of a concerned and slightly annoyed brother, which he was putting on, but there was definitely something else there.

"Yeah..." I dragged the word out, asking, with my eyes, what was up.

Before any of us could say anything else there was a voice calling to us from the right, "Hey guys!" the twins greeted in unison. Zach turned towards them, smirk in place, and wolf whistled as he looked Annabeth up and down.

"It must be my birthday," He commented (rather cornilly) when they got to us. Annabeth fluttered her eyelashes while Clairabelle and I shared a knowing look. "So, who's driving?"

"I am," I replied. "And as you're not telling me where we're going you can get back on that bike and lead the way," I ordered.

Zach saluted, winked and turned on his engine as the twins slid into the back of my car.

"You want shot gun?" I offered Jace.

"Sure," he smiled.

We got in the car, I looked at Zach, ahead of us and saw in his wing mirror that he was looking back at us with hard eyes. _What's up with him?_ I wondered _Has he found something? Have I done something to upset him?_ As I was pondering this I started the car. Zach revved his engine before speeding off, leaving me too follow.

"Millie, your brother is so hot! Especially in leather," Annabeth in formed me.

Stating the obvious much?

* * *

**So...**

**What do you think?**

**Have I got you thinking about next chapter??**

**I know that Joe's POV was thrown in there randomly but I miss Joe. he is my favourite character in GG (well, it honestly depends on which part of which book but I do love him) and I wanted to show that he is still thinking of the mission. And I also love Macy so wanted to see how she's getting on. What did you think of that bit? Other than it being random and pointless?**

**What do youb thing about any of this chapter?**

**What do you think of any part of this chapter?**

**What's your favourtie bit/line?**

**What do you think will happen next chapter?**

**Review please.**

**Love Thalia x**


	18. Clubbing, Work and Confusion

**Hello hello,**

**I am so sorry! I can't believe it's been over four months since my last update! You guys must really hate me.**

**So this is a bit longer than the last chapter, it goes more into Zammie.**

**I'm sure you'd rather read the story than what I have to say so enjoy...**

* * *

Clubbing, Work and Confusion

Cammie POV

We were just into DC and I was growing increasingly annoyed with Annabeth and Clairabelle talking about Zach. I just wanted to scream 'Yes! He's gorgeous anyone with eyes can see that so shut the hell up about him!' but really, that wouldn't be very sisterly so I just laughed and rolled my eyes; hiding my irritation behind my mask.

"Okay, we've gathered that Mills has a good looking brother now can we please stop talking about him?" Jason asked. I mentally thanked him. "This is worse than my sister's sleepovers," he grumbled under his breath. I sent him a sympathetic smile.

"Shut up Jason!" Annabeth snapped and my hopes of a new topic fell. "You hang out with three girls so get used to girl talk."

I don't think I had ever been more grateful to Zach than in that moment as he pulled up on the side of the road. My thanks quickly disappeared when I saw where we were.

We all piled out the car and Zach handed Jason and the twins VIP passes and ID cards. I asked to speak with him while the others went ahead.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Chill out Cam, they don't know they're not old enough so they're not gonna go and order a beer. It'll be fine," he told me as if I was blowing things out of proportion.

"Zach, this is illegal! And it's not like being here is even useful!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Please, just trust me and try to have some fun," Zach pleaded, well as close to pleading as his ego will let him get.

"Can I trust you?" I asked, desperately wanting to be able to.

"That's something you need to work out for yourself Cam," he sighed. I looked up into his eyes and for a second I saw flash of vulnerability there, like he wanted me to trust him was much as I did. In an instant it was replaced by the arrogant smirk he masked his feelings with. "Now come on, I have hot, desperate twins waiting for me," with a wink he turned and walked into the club with me following close behind.

An hour later I was sat on a bar stool watching Zach and Annabeth dance with Clairabelle and Jace nearby. Jason had asked me to dance several times but I'd told him to go with Belle because I didn't feel well. This was true, I didn't feel well, my stomach was churning and I thought I was going to be sick, I told myself that I must have eaten something funny and did my best to ignore the fact that I felt a whole lot better when I wasn't looking at Zach and Annabeth. I turned back to the bar and ordered and orange juice. I sat there, distracting myself by memorising every detail of the three barmen and two barmaids. I also took in the appearance of customers and hat drinks they ordered and worked out their most probably jobs, car and relationship statuses. It worked for a while but I suddenly felt hands on my waist as I was pulled onto the dance floor. Before I could move to defend myself I found myself in Zach's embrace and we were dancing.

"I can't have my baby sister by herself while I'm the life of the party now can I?" he smirked.

Rather than arguing I sighed and said, "One dance Zach, then I'm going back to that stool and working out how long ago barmen Charlie dumped barmaid Josie."

"Oh please, they split up three months ago but they are so still into each other," I was informed in a tone which told me there was absolutely no other explanation. "Anyway, dancing is a much more fun way to pass the time."

"Yeah, maybe for someone who can dance," I retorted.

Zach spun and dipped me in response. "You should give yourself more credit," he winked.

In the end, I was talked into three more dances before Zach finally let me go. My luck was out though because I hadn't made it halfway to my seat before my hand was grabbed yet again. This time Jason stood in front of me.

"You don't think that I'm gonna let your brother finally get you out of that seat and not get a dance do you?" he smiled.

"Oh come on Jace," I shouted over the music. "I expect torture from him but not you too," I complained with a slight pout.

He just laughed. "I'm afraid so sweetheart." With that he spun me into his arms as a slow song came on. I smiled sheepishly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and we swayed to the soft music. I looked over Jason's shoulder and saw Zach and Annabeth mirroring us. Zach's eyes were fixed on me and I swallowed under his intense stare as I tried not to think of Zach's arms around me as we dance to a slow song, _'remember what happened the last time you danced with Zach like this,'_ I told myself, _'because that worked out _so _well.'_ I felt relieved when the song ended and faster less intermit music played. It was much easier to dance with Jason like that and I found myself laughing and enjoying myself for the rest of the night.

Zach POV

I woke to a cold splash on my face.

"What the fu-" I sat bolt upright only to see Cammie stood with an almost empty glass.

"You'd better get up or you'll be late for work," was all she said. I noticed that she didn't look at my face when she said it, but instead her eyes were glued to my bare chest. I smirked to myself and just sat there waiting to see what she would do next. After sixteen seconds she snapped out of her trance.

"Umm... yeah, get up," she looked at my face and saw the smirk so continued to throw the rest of the water into my face as she turned around to leave. I jumped off of my bed and had her on the floor in seconds, my lower body pinning hers to the hard wooden floor.

"You know, some people would say it's inappropriate for a sister to look at her brother's chest for as long as you just did," I whispered and felt her shiver beneath me.

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered. "Well most would say that it's inappropriate, sick and criminal for a brother to be pinning his sister to the floor wearing just his boxers."

"You love it," I breathed before getting off her and offering her my head to pull her up, like the gentleman I am, but Cam rudely pushed my arm away and stood herself. She shot me a glare before leaving the room and I headed to the shower, satisfied that I had only been awake for four and a half minutes and I had already caused her to stare, shiver and glare at me.

After my shower I went in search of my loving sister; I figured I could annoy her at least once more before I go off to work and have to spend my day serving the good people of Kakoraston their food in the local restaurant, boring but everybody talks over meals so I will be in the perfect position to overhear. I found Cam in the home gym, beating the crap out of a punch bag. Ally stood in the doorway watching.

"How long has she been torturing the bag?" I asked, quietly.

"Since before I got here which was about ten minutes ago," my handler answered. "What did you do?"

I widened my eyes innocently, "Why do you assume I did something?"

"Because Millie is annoyed and angry, she was perfectly happy when I called this morning and the only other person who's spoken to her is you," she pointed out. "So what did you do?"

"I have been nothing but the perfect big brother to Cam this morning," I claimed. "Maybe she got a called from her new _boyfriend_ Jamie and he annoyed her."

"His name is Jason," Cam called with a kick which nearly took the bag off of its fixing. "And he is _not_ my boyfriend so you can drop the over protectiveness. Don't you have to be at the restaurant to serve breakfast in two minutes?" she rhetorically asked as she pushed passed me.

I suggested that Cam do yoga to calm herself rather than taking her anger out violently but she just threw her bagel at me. "Cool, thanks for making my breakfast, I'll see you after work," I winked and left them there.

"Zach!" I heard Cam growl and I smirked to myself.

At work I memorised everything that everyone at the twenty-seven table said while I was in ears shot. I thought of every possible double meaning to words to see if I anyone was talking in some sort of code but I came up with nothing. The closest thing to the mission which I heard was a couple of girls talking about how much they missed their friend Scarlet who was the last person to be taken. I hung around their table, pretending to check out a red-head who was at the table. It wasn't until after they had noticed me looking and the conversation turned to me that I realised she was Jamie's little sister.

"Hey Marie, the new waiter is a total hottie and he is _so_ staring at you!" one of the others informed her, I resisted the urge to smirk at the hottie comment and to roll my eyes as they all looked at me and giggle _very_ unsubtly; even for civilians.

"Oh my God! He's gorgeous! Who is he?" Marie asked.

"He moved in down my street at the start of the summer," the third girl began explaining. "His Name is Zach Roberts. He's a foster child or adopted or something like that and he has an adopted sister who works at the mall."

"Called Millie? Oh my God, my brother totally has the hots for his sister!" Marie exclaimed and I made a mental note to tell Jamie to stay away the next time I saw him.

"What a lucky girl," the first friend sighed. Well someone likes their best friend's brother.

The rest of my shift was slow, the three girls were there all morning and Marie tried to flirt with me whenever I took drinks over to them, a couple of time I humoured her but mostly I just said I couldn't talk because I had work to do. Towards the end of the shift Jason himself turned up to pick Marie and her friends up. He stayed for a drink and when I took it and the bill over I scribbled on a message on a napkin.

_STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!_

_-Z_

Hey looked up and returned the glare I was sending him before gathering up the younger girls and leaving. Surprisingly there was no tip from him, but there was a phone number underneath Marie's glass.

Cammie POV

Ally watched me prepare _another_ bagel and eat it. When I was done she decided that I needed to talk.

"Millie? Your dad asked me to sort some papers out in the office; can you give me a hand?"

"Sure," I sighed and we both headed to HQ.

"What's up Cam?" That's Ally, cut straight to the chase.

"Not a lot, I haven't heard anything at work over than a friend talking about his sister being upset by her frie-" I started, pretending I thought she was talking about the mission.

"Cam, you know what I'm talking about. What's up with you and Zach?" she pressed.

I sighed and stared off into space. "You could ask any of the millions of majorly complex questions and I'll give you the right answer in a second but you asked that one supposedly simple one, so the only answer I can offer is, I have absolutely no idea," I turned back to see a soft smile on my god mother's face.

"Cammie, honey if there is one thing in the world which is truly complex, confusing and the complete opposite of simple, it's romance. Why don't you just tell me what happened to get you so worked up this morning?" she suggested.

I flopped into a chair and reclined to stare at the ceiling. "It was nothing really. He was just messing about and it got to me for some reason."

"So, what's been happening in general which has lead to him getting to you so easily?" she asked.

"It's just..." I pondered for a moment whether to tell her or not. "Last semester Zach turns up and I don't know whether he likes me or he's making fun of me, I had no idea what he was up to or if he was up to anything and then the girls kept saying he like me and I have no idea how I'm supposed to handle a guy liking me and then he's all 'why would I be with Cammie' to everyone else at school so I assume he's just up to something but I can't figure that out either and then he tries to kiss me but I realised he was just doing it because he knew Josh could see and he lies to me so I think he's the bad guy but then it turns out to be a test and he saves me after all that he kisses me. Then he comes back and kisses me again and I am completely confused about whether I like him like that or what it all even means to add to that I have to act like he's my brother so I ask him just to stop with the kissing and the flirting so we can get the job done and he agreed but he still insists on making everything a hundred time more difficult than it already is and takes every opportunity to tease me about liking him even though I have no idea whether I do so how the hell can he know so all that leaves me confused, frustrated _and_ annoyed!" I blurted it all out in one breath because once I started I couldn't stop and I ended up frantically pacing in front of the desk which Ally was sitting on yet I didn't even remember getting out of my seat.

"Come here sweetie," she told me and opened her arms to me. I sat on the desk beside her and leaned against her shoulder and she hugged me and smoothed my hair out like she did when I was little. "It's okay to be confused. Ordinary girls get confused when dealing with ordinary boys so when you throw the two of you being spies in there I'd be shocked if you weren't confused and though it might surprise you Zach is too."

I scoffed. "Zach isn't confused about anything. He's cocky and arrogant and completely sure of himself, as always," I muttered bitterly.

"It's a front hun. Zach is just as confused about his feelings as you are. He just teases you and acts cocky because he doesn't know your feelings for him so it's his way of protecting himself against you hurting him, Cam. I don't think he means to make things harder than you, he just doesn't know how to act around you. The only differences between you and Zach are that he _knows_ he likes you and he hides his feelings and confusion behind a smirk. He's waiting for you Cam. It's your move." With that she kissed my for head and left me alone in HQ to ponder my thoughts and feelings.

* * *

**So, I hope that was worth the wait. Again I cannot tell you how sorry I am to keep you guys waiting so long.**

**What's your favourite part?**

**Favourit line?**

**Do you like Cammie taking her emotions out on the punch bag? I was thinking next time she needs a let out she could use her gun... or do you think that is too OOC and she should be in more control?**

**What do you think of Ally's insight into Zach?**

**Or Cammie letting all her feelings out?**

**So next chapter they will be going to school, Joe will be back (I miss him :{ ) and possible a band. But what do you want in the next chapter?**

**Please, please review, even though I don't deserve it, but it makes me smile.**

**Love Thalia x**


End file.
